Can I Be Him?
by gavillsw
Summary: Clark and Diana were a couple before a job offer drove Diana to Europe. A year later, they meet again, but a third person is in the way. Entierly AU :: No super powers, just ordinary people. I suck at summaries, obviously. All mistakes are my own. WIP. I will update as I go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Part I: Clark**

You know she's going to be there.

You know she's going to be there with him.

Although you pretend not to care, you are dying inside knowing that the woman you love is engaged to someone else. The woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. The woman who challenged you mentally, physically and intellectually. The woman whose body took you higher than ever before and whose words and gentle touch kept you grounded when you needed it the most.

And what hurts the most is that you were going to ask her to marry you the day she decided to walk away.

You're torturing yourself by coming here tonight, to a place you know she'll be. You lie to yourself saying you'll leave as soon as she arrives, that you just want to make sure she is ok. But when you do catch sight of her, you're too weak to move.

She's wearing that white dress you haven't seen her wear since the first night your paths crossed. The white dress that hugs her curves perfectly, with those laces that go from her waist to just her breasts. You smile to yourself when you remember the first time you took that dress off, kissing every patch of skin it exposed.

That's the moment she sees you, when you smile at the memory of her. When your eyes cross, you know she remembers it too. You can tell by the soft blush that covers her cheeks just before she looks away.

It's funny, in a place full of ancient sculptures and idols, with paintings worth millions, she is the only work of art that draws your attention.

She gives you a small nod and a shy smile, recognizing your presence. She has people all around her, so you wait to congratulate her on the work she's done. She deserves all the praise in the world and you couldn't be prouder. Even with the long nights doing research, the bad mood that followed the lack of sleep, you wouldn't change that time you spent with her for the world.

The pang of longing for those days hits you like a ton of bricks and all you want to do is go home and lick your wounds. But you stay. For her.

A man sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around the body that used to be yours.

You can't stand to watch it so you head to the bar and order a scotch, neat. You swallow it in one gulp before ordering another, barely noticing the burn the liquid leaves behind in your throat. As you down the second shot, your gut protests, tells you you're making a mistake but you shove the feeling aside. Having a buzz is the only way you can possibly stand being here tonight.

 **Part II: Diana**

You feel him first.

Every cell in your body vibrate with electricity and you know the change in the air is because he is there. You knew he'd be there just as you know water is wet. You knew he'd never be able to stop himself from coming.

You want to run to him, wrap yourself around him and make up for the time you've been apart.

You purposely wear the same dress you wore on your first date, the one with the laces that tie both side of the fabric together. The one dress he couldn't never seem to get enough of taking off your body, preferably with his teeth. You blush at the memory at the same time he catches your eye. You're positive he's remembering that too. You look away but before you have the time to catch his eyes again, hoping one look could tell him all you don't seem to be able to, your fiance arrives and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispers in your ear and you cringe inside.

Hal is a wonderful man. He's everything a woman could ever wish for in a man, but not you. He doesn't have those broad shoulders or that dark curly hair you used to run your hands through. Hal is tall, with narrow hips and shoulders. Swimmer's build, he's told you.

You feel like the most horrible person in the world because Hal is so great and kind and he truly loves you but you don't deserve any of that. You're only hurting him, even if he doesn't know it. You're leading him into believing you love him but in truth, you love another. You love the man who's drowning his sorrows at the bar, probably with the crappiest scotch he can get because it will kick in faster.

"You doing ok?" Hal asks and you only nod in response.

He knows you're broken, always has. He's already met you this way so he can't compare you to how you were before, when you were the happiest woman in the planet and dating the most amazing man. But you chose your career over him and it kills you every single day.

You were away for a year, even though you wanted to come back the moment you arrived in Paris. It was an amazing opportunity for you and he knew it too. He was so excited for you, for your dream to finally come true. He was on board to put his career on hold and move to Paris with you. But you broke his heart.

You told him you didn't want him to change his whole life for you, even if just for a year. That you needed that year to focus on your career.

The look on his face broke your heart, but probably not more that you broke his.

At first you tried not to think about him by keeping yourself occupied at the museum. It worked for the first 3 days.

About a month later, you decided to give it all up and head back home. You flew back one weekend, wanting to surprise him, to beg him for forgiveness. You couldn't find him anywhere. Your last stop was his mother's, something you dreaded to do. His mother was as in love with you as her son was.

With your heart on your sleeve, you went to her apartment. The anger and hurt you saw in her eyes, made you want to run for the hills. Politely as always, Martha welcomed you in, but the warmth with which she used to treat you was long gone.

"You were like a daughter to me," Martha told you once you were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. You started to cry because you felt like her daughter too.

But what she told you next made you want to die.

"He was going to propose the night you broke up with him, did you know that?"

The sob that erupted from your throat is anything but human. It was a mixture of a wail and a gasp and you cover your mouth with your hands to keep the sound from destroying whatever was left of your heart.

Martha held you while you cried, her motherly side getting the best of her. After what felt like hours, you lifted your head from her lap asked "What have I done?"

You remember that day like it was yesterday and even as you look at him from far away, you can't bring yourself to look away.

 **Part III: Clark**

Despite making you sick to your stomach, you have to admit they look good together, Diana and her fiancé. You think for a second that maybe she is better off without you.

She looks happy, at peace.

You sigh, knowing you should have made peace with her leaving a year ago.

With your heart maimed, you swallow another shot of whiskey before giving her one last look and walking out the museum's door.

 **Part IV: Diana**

Your heart starts racing when you see him leaving. He can't leave, not yet. Not when you haven't been able to talk to him, to say how much you've missed him.

Hal notices your body tensing and once again asks you if you are alright. You disengage yourself from his arms, mumbling that there is something you have to do.

When you finally reach the street outside, you desperately look on both sides of the sidewalk, hoping you'd catch sight of him. You saw him from the corner of your eye entering a bodega, without a doubt after more booze. You take a step forward before Hal's voice stops you on your track.

"So that's him, huh?" He asks, arms crossed as he leans against one of the Greek columns that decorates the main entrance of the museum.

You give him a puzzled look, but he knows you enough to know you're full of shit.

"The one that got away."

You feign ignorance, but once again, he calls out your bull.

"From the moment I met you I knew I could never compete with the ghost that haunts you. I never asked because I always hoped that you would tell me." He smiled sadly. "But you never did. I had to crawl and fight for every inch I could get."

You look at your expensive shoes, not brave enough to meet his eyes.

"I always knew there was someone but no one would ever give me a straight answer. I then realized that he was probably a douchebag who'd damaged you for anyone else." He stops fidgeting with his wristwatch and looks are you. "But then a month ago I found a picture wedged between the pages of your favorite novel."

You look at him, feeling indignation for him going through your things.

"I wasn't snooping. I went to open the safe and bumped on the self. The book fell and so did the picture," he explains before you have the chance to make a fool of yourself by accusing him of nothing you know he'd never do. "I had my fears confirmed, you still have feelings for this guy. I managed to find out who he is. Clark Kent, Pulitzer prize winner."

Once again you look at the ground, not sure what else to do.

"I wanted to see how you'd react to seeing him again so I invited him tonight."

Your head snaps up so fast, you later decide you had indeed heard your neck pop.

"You had no right!" You growl, but Hal's face remains neutral.

"I did, actually. I wanted to see if the woman I love would ever feel for me the way she felt about someone from the past. And honestly," he laughs mirthlessly, "I wish I hadn't, because now I know we could never be happy."

Tears are streaming down your face, no doubt ruining your makeup, but that is the last thing on your mind at the moment.

With your jaw set in anger, you ask "So you're going to break things up with me because I'm still not a 100% over my ex?"

The words come out of your mouth before you can stop them and you literally bite your tongue to stop yourself from saying anything more.

"No," Hal smiles sadly. "I'm breaking up with you because we both deserve more." He cups your jaw and runs his thumb on your chin. "You deserve to be happy and I deserve to be someone's first choice."

"I am so sorry, Hal," you sob. "You are an amazing man, but it's just-"

"I'm not him," he interrupts, somehow still smiling. "Now, I'm gonna go to the apartment and pack up my things. And you, you go get your man."

-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Part I: Clark**

When morning comes, all you want is for the thumping in your head to stop.

After leaving the bodega with a bottle of vodka you hate but you needed something to get your mind off her, you took a cab home to drown your sorrows, which you did, until you were too drunk and too tired to do anything else but sleep.

The sunlight streaming from the bedroom window where you passed out, feels like daggers shooting through your eyes and into your brain. Even thinking hurts and even though you are desperate to sleep the pain away, you know you have to get up and face the fact that the woman you love is with someone else.

When you finally manage to sit up without feeling the world tilt, you smell coffee. Frowning, which ends up shooting another jolt of pain up your brain, you pick up the pants you dropped on the floor the night before and head to the kitchen, stopping dead on your tracks when you see her in your kitchen.

"Diana?"

 **Part II: Diana**

You're taking a huge risk coming to his apartment. He could be with someone or, worst case scenario, he could have moved out from his apartment and it is being inhabited by someone else. You still have the key he once gave you, so you decide to take the chance.

Sighing with relief when the lock clicks open, you gingerly turn the knob. As the door opens, you smile as you take in the apartment. You can easily tell he certainly still lives there. Firstly, the whole place smells like him. Secondly, his mess is all over. Creative chaos, he used to tell you and the memory alone brings a smile to your lips.

Surely enough, Clark is passed out on the bed, his glorious ass peeking out from under the cover. He's always enjoyed sleeping naked and apparently, that hasn't changed. You also notice that he is alone and as you survey the bedroom, you find no proof of a female presence, until your eyes land on the photograph on his nightstand.

It was taken by his mother in one of the many times you visited her in the farm. You have your arms wrapped around his neck as he holds you tight on his lap and you both look so ridiculously happy, your throat feels dry.

The shift of his body on the bed brings you back to the present and you decide to leave before he wakes up completely. You trip on the empty bottle of vodka on the way out and you just know he will have a killer hangover when he's up.

You get coffee going and as you open the fridge to make him some eggs, his voice stops you your track.

 **Part III: Clark**

"Diana," you repeat when she doesn't move. She closes the fridge before finally turning to face you.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she speaks softly.

"You didn't," you assure her. "The sun did."

She nodded but offers nothing in return. Looking over her shoulder, you nod at the coffee maker.

"Is it ready? I could really use some."

She quickly turns around and heads to the pot, filling your favorite mug before sprinkling some cinnamon. You're surprised she remembers it at all. She hands the mug to you and you thank her with a small nod, since it's all your head can take for the time being. You grunt when you sit down on the couch but as soon as you take a sip of the brew, warmth spreads all over your chest.

She chuckles, knowing what coffee does to you. Only after half of the drink is gone you manage to find your voice again.

"Why are you here, Diana? And I don't mean here as in New York, I mean here, at my apartment."

Rubbing her hands together, a sign of nervousness she'd never been able to shake off, Diana looked at the painting hanging over the fireplace.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know drinking doesn't really suit you."

You laughed mirthlessly. "Right. King of the pity party."

She moves her hand to touch your knee but quickly pulls it back. "I was going to make you breakfast and leave."

"Yeah, you're quite good at that," you say, immediately regretting the words as they leave your mouth. She stands up and heads to the window, leaving the curtains shut, bless her. "You shouldn't be here, Diana. I don't want to cause you any problems between you and your _fiancé_."

She notices the disdain on your voice at the last word and she looks hurt.

"Hal is a good man," she says before turning back to the window. "But we're not together anymore."

Surprise renders you speechless.

 **Part IV: Diana**

You knew that'd shut him up.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps staring at you. He needs you to elaborate on what you just told him and you the decide it's best to put him out of his misery.

"It was never going to work," you begin. "Hal is an amazing man and he needs to be with someone who truly appreciates him, loves him." You look down at the floor. "Not with someone who's in love with someone else."

Clark groans and you're not sure if it's because of the thumping in his head or because of your words.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he says "Don't play with me, Diana."

You place your hand on his knee and squeezes it. "Clark, leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it."

"Why didn't you come back then?" He snaps. "If it was such a huge mistake, why didn't you come back to me?"

Frowning, you croak "I- I did. I came back a week after I left. I searched for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I asked around but no one would tell me where you'd gone to. I even went looking for you at the farm." His face changes when you mention his mother's home, as if a veil had been lifted. You look at a crack on the wall before you, not brave enough to look into his eyes as you say what you discovered that day you went to Kansas. "Martha told me you were going to propose."

Clark runs his hands on his face, clearly frustrated with the way the conversation was going.

"I didn't know what to say, what to do," you croak, emotions threatening to overflow. God knows how long I cried on her shoulder."

Clark rubs his palms together, something you learned early on in your relationship that he did when he was nervous.

"She told you to leave me alone, didn't she?" Despite having the tone of a question, you know he's making a statement.

You nod briefly and even though you haven't seen each other in a year, he's just as aware of your body as the first day. Face red with anger, he grumbles through gritted teeth. "She had no right."

"Kal," you coo, using the name only you have ever used.

Clark stands up and begins pacing, leaving footprints on the plush carpet. You've always hated that carpet and you somehow feel glad it is suffering under Clark's large feet.

"I am old enough to make my own goddamn decisions!"

You go to him, hands touching his upper arms, trying to calm him down with your touch like you did so many times before. Albeit distracting, his naked chest is flushed, red pigments going from his stomach to his forehead, signaling he is as angry as he can get. You call his name again but he refuses to be calmed down.

"No, Diana!" He turns, looking down to face you. You've decided to wear flats that day, giving him a few inches on you. "We could have worked things out, we could-" He exhales, some of the anger leaving his body together with carbon dioxide. "We could have been so happy."

He drops his body back to the couch, its weight more than he could bear. You sit by his side again, but keeps a distance between you this time around.

"Maybe that was for the best." he gives you an incredulous look. "Maybe your mother was right and I would have made you suffer, i don't know."

"You'd never hurt me, Diana."

"Not on purpose, no. But we are here right now because I did hurt you."

You are right and he knows it. He sighs deeply, which was a mistake because he instantly hisses in pain.

"Look, we don't have to discuss it now." You get up and head to the bathroom cabinet, were you procure a painkiller. You hand it to him with a glass of water, the coffee you made long forgotten by both of you. "Go get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

-o0o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Part I: Clark**

But she isn't.

When you wake hours later, still not sure as to how you managed to sleep so long, you stumble your way to the kitchen and she isn't there.

Bile rises up your throat and even though you'd like to attribute that to your hangover, you know it's panic getting the best of you.

You frantically look around the small apartment but Diana is nowhere to be found. Her purse, her shoes, gone.

"Stupid, so Goddamn stupid," you mumbled as the floor beneath you seems to give way.

You manage to support yourself against the wall and before you can stop yourself, you smash your fist against the drywall, easily making a hole through it. The material is tough enough to damage your hand but you are too angry for having been played for a fool once again and that anger stops you from feeling the pain or the blood on your fists. You pound the wall again and again, only stopping when you feel a hand on your shoulder and a voice in the distance calling your name.

 **Part II: Diana**

Juggling the groceries and reaching for the keys inside your purse is not as easy as some women make it out to be. An orange makes a run for it and as you lean down to pick it up, a thump coming from Clark's apartment startles you into dropping the rest of the bags. Another thump comes and then another, followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"Clark," you mumble before dropping the contents of your bag on the floor to find the key faster.

Once you do, you unlock the door just in time to see him landing yet another blow against the wall, already stained by the blood dripping from his hand.

"Kal, Kal," you call out, touching him gingerly in order not to startle him. "Shh, it's ok, you're ok," you coo as he turns to face you, eyes red and tear stained cheeks.

"Di?" He croaks and your heart breaks at the smallness of his voice.

"Clark, what are you- Oh my God." His hand looks like minced meat, blood dripping down on the hardwood floor.

"You came back," he smiles, still dazed and confused.

With a paper towel you quickly got in the kitchen, you dab his blood knuckles, trying to assess the extent of the damage. His uninjured hand cups your face and he smiles.

"You came back," repeats Clark.

It hits you then what was going on. He thought you left. He thought you left him again and desperation led him to punch the wall.

He's too weak to stand and though you try your best to support his massive body, it drags you to the where shards of glass that of what once was a flower vase, make a nebula of reflecting material on the floor.

On your knees, you hold him to your chest, hugging him tighter than ever before.

You kiss the top of his head and whispers "I'm not going anywhere."

 **Part III: Clark**

You really do need to stop drinking.

Not only does your head still hurt but for whatever reason, so does your hand.

You open your eyes, instantly realizing you're not in your bed. _So that's why my back hurts,_ you think as you push yourself slightly off the floor. Wincing in a less than manly manner, you pull your hand back, only then noticing the cuts and bruises. Diana is by your side in a flash, your bruised hand securely in her slender ones.

"Careful," she coos. "The cuts have just closed. We can't risk them opening up again."

You look at her as if you were seeing her for the very first time.

"I really thought you had left again."

Smiling sadly, she cups your cheek and caresses your cheekbone.

"I left you a note on the counter saying I was going out for groceries." She reaches for a piece of paper tucked on the back pocket of her jeans and hands it to you. "I found it under the counter. Wind must have blown it away."

' _Out for groceries._

 _Be back soon!_

 _D.'_

You fold the paper and carelessly throws it in the air. You really should have thought of that. Diana always left you notes, even if just to say how much she was going to miss you during the time you'd be away for work.

"I was so upset I didn't even think about looking for your notes," you laugh mirthlessly.

Caressing your hand, Diana bites her lower lip before whispering "We can't pick up where we left off, can we?"

You sigh, though the weight in your heart is not lessened by the act. "Guess not."

There is a knock on the door at you stare at it, utterly confused.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Getting up, she replies "Yep. Someone needs to take a look on that hand."

When she opens the door and you see who is on the other side, you can't help yourself from muttering "What the fuck?"

 **Part IV: Diana**

Calling him to come check on Kal was an incredible selfish act on your part but you honestly couldn't think of anyone better to treat him.

You are surprised he took your call in the first place, but you shouldn't have. He's one of the kindest hearts you've ever known and there was no way he would have shut you down.

"Thank you for coming," you say in lieu of a hello.

"Not a problem, D," he smiles as you let him through the door. The first thing he notices are the two holes on the wall. "Ouch," he whispers and you chuckle.

"You should see the other guy," you tease, feeling happy he's not upset for being there.

Kal, sitting on the floor, still couldn't believe who had just entered his apartment.

"Let's take a look at that hand, shall we?" Hal says as he croches before Clark, who's obviously uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Holding his hand back, Clark asks "Aren't you a pilot?"

Hal smirks. "Did your homework, did you? I was a pilot, not anymore. Now can I see your hand please?"

Sighing like a little boy who didn't get done his way, Kal offers him his hand to be examined.

Hal asks you to get some paper so you can write down some directions for taking care of Kal's bruises and you leave the two alone to fetch it in the bedroom.

 **Part V: Clark**

"You do know if you hurt a hair on her body I will come back for you, right?" Blondie says as he is examining your hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he says calmly. "First mistake you make, I will be here to get her back, so don't screw it up."

He lathers some kind of ointment on your hands that feel as nice as sliding down a slide made of razors and falling on a pool of alcohol. Naturally, though not proudly, you scream in pain.

"Pussy," he says and if he wasn't the man Diana had just left for you, you might actually want to be friends with the guy.

She comes back with pen and paper, either not caring about her ex torturing you or not having heard you scream in pain, which was highly unlikely.

He tells Diana exactly how to proceed with your wounds and she writes down every word. You smile, thinking about how well she'd do as a journalist. Hell, she'd be great at anything. She already is.

"How about pain killers?" She asks, bringing you back to the present.

Hal smirks. "He's a big boy. He don't need no meds."

He actually punches you in the shoulder in a friendly manner and you realize you like him more than you should, considering he was the one putting it up your girl until yesterday.

 **Part VI: Diana**

"Can I have a word with you outside?"

You glance at Clark but he's already making his way to the bathroom. You nod and Hal leads you outside to the, well, the hall.

"Thank you again for coming," you smile. "I knew I could count on you."

He gives your hand a squeeze and says "You know you can always count on me."

After a beat of silence, you open your mouth to speak but he politely interrupts you.

"I love you, Diana and I want you to be happy. More than anything I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you."

You look down at your bare feet, not brave enough to meet the eyes of this sweet giant who's been nothing but sweet and caring to you.

"But seeing the way he looks at you." He touches your chin and gently lifts it so you can met his eyes. "And the way you look at him… I could never be in the way of that."

He tells you he's moving back West, since there is no reason for him to stay. Your heart breaks all over again but he assures you staying away is the best thing for him.

You have tears in your eyes as you close the door behind you, but when one door closes, another opens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **May 4, 2015**_

 _ **New York City**_

 **Part I: Diana**

 _There was no doubt that the MET Gala was one of New York's most exclusive events of the year. For you, it was a chance to wear a beautiful gown without being judged for its price. Granted, most of the dresses you wore for such events were lent by friends in the fashion industry. Having a model like goddess wearing their dresses was always good PR for up and coming designers and you were more than happy to oblige._

 _You had come alone, not really needing company from anyone at work. Fashion is a hobby and you don't want to spoil it with talk about work, no matter how much you adore what you do for a living._

 _Several men hit on you throughout the night and you shoo one after the other. A particular annoying executive, you don't really remember his name, Bruce, Brian, or something, insists on chatting you up but before you can tell him once again to get lost, a man arrives with a flute of champagne and hands it to you._

" _Sorry, hun. The mayor stopped me for a chat."_

 _The stranger, with broad shoulders and and incredibly sweet smile, looks as harmless as a puppy and you decide to roll with it. You smile, silently thanking your savior._

" _Thanks, babe," you say as you accept the glass. "This is… I'm sorry, I forgot your name."_

 _The annoying executive mumbles something and excuses himself before leaving you and the stranger alone._

" _Bruce Wayne," your savior says, hands shoved deep inside his pants pockets and looking at the executive's back. "Doesn't know there are things money can't buy." He turns to you with a smile and offers you his hand in greeting. "Clark Kent."_

 _You shake his hand firmly and he resumes speaking. "I didn't mean to assume you need help but that guy can be a douchebag and I wanted to save you the trouble."_

 _You raise an eyebrow. "Why do I feel there is some bad blood between you?"_

" _Oh, he has no idea who I am," he tells you. "But I know him, which is more than enough."_

 _You shake your head, chuckling. "Well, I do appreciate your help, Mr. Kent. Though I could have handled it myself."_

 _He places his right hand over his heart. "No doubt about it. But I couldn't miss the chance to compliment you on your dress. It's truly breathtaking."_

 _You look at him quizzically. You can't be sure if he's hitting on you or if he's gay and only interested in the dress. Wouldn't be the first time._

" _Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you Miss…" He trails off, hand outstretched._

" _Prince. Diana Prince."_

 _You shake hands once again and to your surprise, he leaves. He excuses himself and leaves and a bubble of laughter erupts from your throat._

 _Oh, he's good._

 **Present Day**

 **Part II: Diana**

The sound of footsteps bring you back to the present.

Clark is back in the living room where he left you, freshly showered and to your delight, shirtless. He's bigger than he used to be, and he's certainly stronger. His shoulders have-

It's then you notice the scar on his left shoulder. The delicate skin is still pink, which means it's somewhat recent.

He follows your line of sight to his shoulder and he nods. He realizes you don't know. God, how much have you missed?

"Motorcycle accident," he says simply, as if it's the answer to all your questions.

"When?"

He shrugs as he heads to the coffee machine. "Six months ago."

You open your mouth but stops when it hits you. "Since when do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Leaning against the counter, he says simply, "I needed a hobby."

A sob catches you by surprise and you can't control the tears that begin to flow. Clark is beside you in a flash, pulling you close to his chest.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he whispers and he runs his good hand up and down your back. "It's alright, I'm alright."

You have no idea why you are so emotional, maybe because of everything that has happened the past couple of days, but Clark lets you cry it all out, not once uttering a word of protest. He never did.

 **Part III: Clark**

You can't put into words how much you've missed having her like this, tucked securely in your arms.

She still smells like vanilla and cinnamon and you wish for nothing more than to pick her up and take her to the bedroom where you can show her just how much you've missed her.

But you can't and won't ruin it, this second chance the gods have given you with her. You've been a fool to let her go the first time and you won't do anything to jeopardize your future with the woman you love.

So you keep her close to you chest, giving her the support she needs.

The future will come later.

It takes a bit longer for Diana to calm down but when she does, you look into those beautiful dark eyes of hers and smiles.

"Hi," you whisper, earning a smile from her.

"Hi."

She kisses the scar on your shoulder and an involuntary shiver runs down your spine. She mistakes the goosebumps on your skin and tells you to go put on a shirt. You replied with a 'yes, ma'am' and goes back to the room to change.

When you're back, she's sitting on the couch with a mug of tea. Tea means she needs to calm down, be centered so that means-

"We should talk," she tells you. It doesn't surprise you at all. You know every single thing about her.

You're not sure where exactly you two stand, so you seat on the chair across from her. You're both silent, not sure who should start. She's the bravest one of the both of you, so she begins.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I need you to know that." She chokes up again but manages to proceed. "I thought I needed to go to Europe, learn what I could from the best and I did, but being there without you… It wasn't the same. God, I picked up the phone so many times to call you, tell you about what I had seen, what I had learnt."

You wish you had been there too, to have shared all her experiences and give her a helping hand when she needed it, to give her a boost when she felt she wasn't good enough.

"Paris is so beautiful, Kal. everywhere I went, I wished for you there. Everywhere."

With a shaky smile, you tell her "Paris isn't going anywhere."

 **Part IV: Diana**

How can you not love him? How can you not love this man who is the kindest soul ever to walk this Earth?

"Gees, Kal," you speak through tears.

He gets up and kneels before you, your hands in his.

"We made mistakes, we learned from them. We have a shot here and I know you won't want to waste it anymore than I do. So let's do this right this time around." He squeezes your hand. "Always honest, always truthful. No hiding feelings, no dodging sore subjects."

"A clean slate."

He beams. "A clean slate."

Licking your lips, you look down at your hands. His have always engulfed yours but after so long without having seen them, they look bigger somehow.

"It won't be easy," you speak under your breath. "Your mother-" He interrupts you with a soft touch to your lips with his thumb.

"Doesn't matter. Not her, not anyone else. OK?" You nod.

Knowing him as much as you do, you are positive there is something he is hiding, something he still hasn't told you. You can read him as easy now as you did a year before.

"Why do I feel there is something you're not telling me?" When he doesn't reply, you ask again. "Kal?"

Sighing, he nods. "I went there… After you."

You frown. "What? Where?"

"Paris. I went after you in Paris."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Part I: Clark**

 _Paris, France_

 _May 1st, 2017_

 _The City of Light is as breathtaking as you read it to be. You've been there for two days but you still can bring yourself to go to her._

 _She's currently working at the Louvre. There has been a shipment of sculptures sent over from Greece for restauration and they needed the best of the best. Despite being only 32, Diana is considered the best in the field and you can't help but being proud of your girl._ Well, she's not your girl anymore, _the little voice in your head tells you._

 _You've discovered she usually goes to a coffee shop after work everyday and sure enough, she is there._

 _You doubt she'd recognize you. You are bigger now (working out is the only thing you've been invested on since she left), your hair is shorter and your beard longer. She used to love tugging at your curls, especially when you were making love, so there wasn't really a point on keeping them._

 _You sip at your cappuccino as you watch her from a distance, looking as breathtaking as always._

 _Her hair is shorter too, some strands seem to be red, contrasting nicely with her dark hair. Her cheeks are rosy and her skin a little tanner than before. She's definitely been hitting the beach. Diana and the ocean always made an interesting mix in your eyes._

 _She's smiles wide as she talks amicably with two women you discovered the day before are her coworkers. She looks… Happy, free._

 _The smile you have on fades when a tall man approaches them and wraps his arms around Diana's waist before kissing her neck._

 _Your blood boils and your stomach instantly turns. That's when you see the reflection of the sun shining on something on her hand._ An engagement ring _, that annoying voice inside you says once again._ She got over you after all _._

 _You get up so fast, you nearly drop the chair you've been sitting at. You throw a couple of Euro bills on the table and leave before you do something stupid._

 _Little do you know she caught a glimpse of you as you stormed away._

 **Part II: Diana**

 **Present Day**

 _It had been him, then_ , you think as the words he just told you begin to sink in.

"I… I saw you," you mumble. "I mean, I thought I had. More than once."

He nods when you look at him so you continue.

"When I first got there, it happened several times day. I actually thought I was going crazy," you laugh self-deprecatingly. "Eventually the sightings lessened. When I met Hal, they stopped completely. Until that day in May."

"But I was actually there."

"You were actually there."

He stands only to sit down beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist and tugging you close before kissing the top of your head.

Starting over won't be so easy after all.

 **Part III: Clark**

"Was that when you found out I was engaged?" She asks you after a minute or two.

"Unconsciously, yes. I did some digging to find out who he was. Apparently something got lost in translation because I thought he was a pilot."

Her body shakes with a chuckle. "Yeah, you were never really good with languages."

"Never really good? I suck at them," you laugh at your own misery. "That time I had to cover that sumit in Switzerland?"

"When you kept calling me to ask to simultaneously translate what that representative was saying?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "And we'd go over my notes on Skype just to make sure I had written things down right."

"God, I missed you so much those days. Until then, those had been the longest 5 days of my life."

She lifts her face to your neck and you can feel her breath on your skin, making the tiny hairs there stand up. "Yeah. Though we sure made up for it when you came back."

You let out a belly laugh. "Yeah. Kinda hard to forget. It was a pretty… Intense weekend."

She chuckles. "Sure was."

"What gets to me is that we never had any problems. In or out of the bedroom."

"Clark," she begins as she stand up straighter to look at you. "You never did anything wrong. I left because I was selfish. I thought my career was more important than anything else, including what we had."

You don't say anything because she is right and you know she knows you know. The thing that most amazed you in your relationship is that neither of you was ever afraid to admit your mistakes and apologise for them.

"It hurt you never told me about it. You just said you were leaving. Did you ever think about asking for my opinion? We were a couple, Di, but you made the decision on your own."

She has tears on her face again but this time she doesn't let her emotions get the best of her. "I did and regret it every single day. I threw, not just my, but our happiness away for greed and I will ever do that again."

You offer her your pinky finger and she instantly brightens. "Pinky promise?"

 **Part IV: Diana**

Laughing, you take his pinky with your own. "Pinky promise."

That pang of guilt hits you once again at the look of love on his face and you still feel you have a lot to explain, to apologise for.

"Kal, I want to make it clear why I agreed to marry Hal."

"Water under-" he begins but you stop him.

"No, I need to say it, please." He nods and you continue. "When I talked to your mother and she told me you had planned to proposed, I was devastated. You were willing to spend the rest of your life with me and I chose a fucking job over you."

He's about to protest but bite his lip, literally.

"After I left your mother's, I came back to New York to find you and beg you to forgive me. But when I found you, Lois was all over you," you say with spite in your voice.

You've never liked Lois, mostly because she was so obvious in her infatuation with Clark that it annoyed you more than anything else. One time you had to tell her to back off directly to her face, since the hints you'd been throwing hadn't had the desired effect.

"I never slept with her, Di. Not when we were together, nor when we were apart."

You never once doubted Kal's love and devotion to you, so the thought of him cheating on you while you were together never crossed your mind.

"Kal, she sent me a picture," you say simply.

It takes less than a second for him to process what you've said and when he does, his blood boils.

"WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Part I: Clark**

You stand up, anger making you want to hit something, but you already damaged the wall and your hand enough for a day, so you begin to pace.

"That is… I can't… That is- Urgh!" You growl. "Diana, I would never sleep with Lois. You have to believe me."

"I saw the picture, Kal. No one told me about it," she speaks calmly.

"Well, let's see this picture."

To your surprise, she stand up and heads to her purse, where she fishes a picture from her wallet.

"You kept it in your wallet?" You asked, utterly confused.

She shakes her head. "I had it printed out when I went to get the groceries." She hands it to you. "Figured you'd want to see it for yourself."

Sure enough, the picture shows you naked, at least from the waist up, lying in a bed that isn't yours. You squint as you look at the picture, trying to remember when-

"Son of a bitch," you mumble when it all comes rushing back.

"What?"

"I was drunk," you say as you remember. "It was a week after you left and I realized you weren't coming back." You don't need to look at her to know she's looking at anywhere else but you. "I was at a bar getting shitfaced, trying to forget you. I had the ring making a hole in my pants pocket. I just couldn't part ways with it. It was as if… If I left it behind, the last piece of you I had would be gone too."

You can hear Diana sob but you are so enthralled in the memory of the day the picture was taken that you don't say anything.

"I must have had half a bottle of whiskey and was on my way to finish it when Lois arrived. She lives a block away from the bar so she took me to her place. I remember dropping dead on the bed, that's about it. Nothing happen, Diana. You have to believe that."

She dried her tears with the back of her hands. "Knowing that you were drunk… I believe you. I mean, I know you can't really, you know, when you've had too much to drink."

That was true. Of all the times you drank and tried to have sex, you never could get it up. Nothing could stop you when you were sober, though.

"But when I saw this, I didn't know the context and I guess that was what she was counting on."

You sit back down beside her. "Is that why you started seeing Hal? Because you thought I'd move on?"

She nods. "But I was wrong to go through with it. just wanted to get over you. I wanted for the pain to stop."

You reach for her hand and kissed the back of it.

"So, to sum things up, we were both idiots who jumped to conclusions."

Diana chuckles. "I jumped to conclusion. You had proof."

"True."

"So," she begins after a beat. "Did you sleep with someone else during all this time?"

You sigh. "Where do I begin?"

 **Part II: Diana**

You freeze. Where he begins? Where- What the hell?

"Were there that many?" You ask, your voice becoming an octave higher.

He looks guilty and you feel nauseated at the idea of him being with other women.

"Oh God," you mumble as you stand up, hand covering your mouth, daring the acid in your stomach to remain where it is. He'd never been a womanizer but after what you did to him, he could have changed, could have-

"Hey, hey," he calls to you, touching your shoulder to get your attention. "You're jumping to conclusions again."

You turn to him with a frown. "You just said 'where do I begin' when I asked about how many women you've slept with!"

He actually chuckles and you are so damn mad you want to punch him square in that handsome face of his.

"The fuck are you laughing at?"

"I said that because I don't know how I can explain that I have been celibate since the day you walked out the door!"

"You- You haven't slept with anyone?" You repeat when it sinks in.

"I, I tried," Kal explains as he sits back down. "I went out to a club and picked up a girl, hoping fucking around would get you outta my system but I could never…" He runs a hand on his face. "You ruined other woman for me, Diana. I couldn't even kiss someone without imagining it was you."

You sit back by his side, already feeling better than a second before.

"The only time I could get off was by myself, thinking of you."

Your cheeks flush as do his, and though it might sound weird for anyone else, for you it sounds… Romantic.

"So you didn't sleep with anyone?" You ask again, just to be sure you aren't mixing things up.

"No. I didn't sleep with anyone."

 **Part III: Clark**

 _But you have_ , you think. When she widens her eyes you realize you said it out loud.

"Diana-" You interject, hoping to make amends but what she says next makes your heart skip a beat.

"I haven't, actually."

You can feel the wheels in your brain turning, trying to make sense of her words.

"But you- You were engaged to him. How could you have not?"

She shrugged. "You'd be amazed what I can come up with in the few times I do lie."

Diana and lying never went hand in hand so learning she'd lied her way out of sleeping with her ex-fiancé came as a surprise to you. But in all honesty, the last 24 hours had been quite the rollercoaster ride.

"I'm all ears."

She licks her lips, making you want to do that for her, before she begins.

"After that picture, I wanted to move on. I had met Hal through some friends from work. He was in France to help with the refugees-"

 _Great, he becomes an even better human being by the second_ , you think as she talks.

"He had asked me out before but I had always refused. He'd been nothing but a gentleman and he seemed like a decent guy so I figured, if I couldn't have you, he'd be the next best thing. I enjoyed his company and he certainly isn't bad to look at, but I was never physically attracted to him. After a while, I had to come up with something to- God, how selfish was I?" She groans, clearly frustrated at her past actions. Ruffling her hands through her hair, she says "I told him I wanted to wait until marriage."

"Hum," you hum in recognition. "Well… I don't really know what to say about that." You reach for her hand and give it a squeeze. "Except that I'm really glad you didn't sleep with him."

She squeezes your hand back and smiles. "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Part I: Diana**

 _ **New York City**_

 _May 8th, 2015_

 _MET Museum_

 _You've always preferred working when everyone's already left for the day. You're not antisocial, far from it, there's just something about being able to roam freely around the museum. You've been working late nights for so long, the security guards from the night shift have already learned not to turn the alarm on certain areas of the museum that they know you will walk by._

 _You turn your computer on and quickly select the music app, choosing your favorite playlist. Music from the 40's and 50's have always spoken to you in a personal level and they somehow put you in the right state of mind to work._

 _You've got your cotton gloves on, a must when working with ancient sculptures and artifacts, Billie Holiday playing and an endless supply of coffee. You're more than ready to do what you love most, preserve history._

 _An hour into the process, you hear footsteps but find no reason to look for the source. Probably one of the guards doing their rounds._

" _That is stunning," a deep voice says, one you do not recognize. Looking over your shoulder, you are surprised to find no one other than Mr. Clark Kent. He has a brown paper bag in his hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other._

 _You offer him a raised eyebrow. You did just have your back to him and your dress is nothing but figure hugging._

" _The sculpture, I mean," he quickly adds and you give him a knowing grin._

" _What do I owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit, Mr. Kent?" You ask as you turn back to your work._

 _You hadn't heard from him since the Gala at the MET a week before, when your interaction was less than brief. Yet, he had made a lasting impression on you, despite your unwillingness to accept that fact. Still, you didn't want to be the one to seek him, so you held your ground. With your back to him, you smile, glad it had paid off._

 **Part II: Clark**

 _You didn't think it was possible for her to look even more beautiful than you remember, but she does. Diana Prince is most beautiful creature on Earth and you doubted anyone could prove otherwise._

 _You couldn't stop thinking about Diana since meeting her at the gala, but you couldn't risk it blowing your chances with her, so, like any decent journalist would do, you did your research. Needless to say, you were thoroughly impressed with what you discovered about the woman who had occupied your thoughts since the Gala. Diana Prince, you discovered, was everything you could ever hope for in a woman and more._

 _So you plotted the perfect evening for you. Granted, you somehow cornered her by showing up at her work, knowing she wouldn't leave because you got there, but you know the spark you felt that night isn't one sided._

" _I heard you work late on Fridays and I figured you could use some dinner."_

 _She turns to face you again and you cannot help but think how well that white dress hugs every inch of her._

" _You heard?" She asks incredulously._

 _You remove the food containers from the paper bag one by one, not meeting her gaze. "I am a Pulitzer prize winner journalist, Ms. Prince. I do my research."_

 _The scent of the food reaches her and she smiles. "You did, apparently. Greek food."_

 _You grin. "Figured you could use a little taste from home."_

 _During your research, you discovered she'd been raised in Greece, where her mother was from. Diana had actually been born in Paris, where her father worked at the US Embassy._

 _Her shoes are off and she heads to the small steps that allow her to reach the level you're in. to gain better access to the sculpture she'd been restoring, a small platform had been raised by the museum personnel._

" _Allow me," you say as you approach the platform and offer her a hand._

 _She takes it willingly and the feel of her skin on yours makes your senses go on overdrive._

" _Thank you." She puts her heels back on and quickly washes her hand on the small sin in the corner of the room. You take that time to open the bottle of wine you brought with you._

" _Red ok?" You ask as you pour the liquid into two actual wine glasses from the bag._

" _Yeah, it's perfect." She looks impressed and you give yourself a mental pat on the back._

 _ **Part III: Diana**_

 _You watch him as he opens the containers of food, your stomach grumbling. You hadn't realise how hungry you are until that moment._

" _I'm curious as to how you managed to get the guards allow you to enter the museum," you offer._

 _He absentmindedly licks his thumb which had touched some of the musaka stuck on the lid of one of the containers._

" _I might have bribed them with front roll tickets to the Knicks this weekend."_

 _You smile. "Glad to see they take my safety seriously."_

 _He stands straighter. "Do I look dangerous to you?"_

" _Like a Labrador puppy," you tease._

" _Exactly."_

 _It's uncanny how conversation seems to flow easily between the two of you. You can't remember a date, if this is a date, that began so well._

 _Your heart skips a beat when he pulls up the chair for you. It actually takes you a second to realize what he is doing and he gives you a curious glance, to which you reply with a nearly there shake of your head._

 _Seems like Mr. Clark Kent knew how to impress a woman._

" _Are you in the habit of surprising women with dinner at their work, Mr. Kent?" You jab playfully._

" _Oh, on the contrary. I ordered too much food for myself and I could only think of one person who would appreciate greek food. Unfortunately, he was busy."_

 _You let out a genuine laugh at that. He smiles back so earnestly, you know for certain you are a goner._

 _For the next our you talk about your upbringings. He knows most there is to know about you already, but is still interested in hearing it all from your own lips._

 _He tells you about growing up in a farm in Kansas and losing his father a few years before. He gushes about his mother and you can tell he truly loves the woman who's raised him._

" _Wow, I don't think I've eaten this much since the last time I went back to Athens," you chuckle as you dab at your lips with a napkin. "From which restaurant did you get this from?"_

 _Clark has stood up and is cleaning up the rest of your meal. "Actually, a friend of mine is Greek. His_ giagiá _is an excellent cook."_

 _You stand up to select another playlist on your computer. "Grandmothers really are the best cooks."_

 _Your hips begin to sway with the jazz tune that begins, and when you turn around, he is watching you with such intensity in his gaze, your stomach flutters._

" _You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispers, making you blush._

 _It's not the first time a man tells you that, but coming from him, you know it's the most absolute truth._

" _Dance with me."_

 _You accept his outstretched hand and soon you are flush against his chest. You hope he doesn't sense the way you tremble against him._

 _You don't know what is going on between the two of you, or what will happen in the future, but when he leans to kiss you, you simply don't care._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Part I: Diana**

"I should go," you announce as you stand up. It's late enough in the day and you're both emotionally drained.

He stands up too but the look he has on his face shows he's not ready for you to go yet. You certainly don't want to go either but you don't want to risk making a mistake.

"Can you… Can you stay?" He has that lost puppy look in his eyes and it's like a punch to your gut. "We could watch a movie, like old time."

Sighing, you reach for him and caress his cheek.

"I would like nothing more," you smile. "But if I stay… Kal, we are both exhausted, at least emotionally and you're still not completely better from your hangover. If I stay, we might do more than we're both ready for."

He knows you're right and nods in reply.

"Can I get your number?" You almost laugh at how adorable that sounds. "So we can text or whatever."

Smiling, you reach for the whiteboard pen and write your number on the message board he's always kept on the fridge.

"Just don't send nudes, alright?"

He grins. "I'll try to behave myself."

He pulls you in for a hug and you go willingly. Words can't describe how much you have missed being in his arms. The hug lasts longer than it should but none of you care. He kisses your forehead before reluctantly letting you go.

 **Part II: Clark**

When she closes the door behind you, you feel your body sag.

She's absolutely right, though. If she stayed, you could cross a line that neither of you would be ready for yet.

Sure, you've slept together several times, and even though you know each other's bodies by heart, everything is different. This time is forever and you will make sure you don't make any mistakes.

Suddenly, all of the things that didn't matter to you in the past, do once again. Looking at the apartment, you realize it's pretty much a pigsty.

"Time for spring cleaning," you mumble to yourself.

 **Part III: Diana**

On the cab ride home, you replay the events of the past day.

Never you would have guessed that so much could happen in 24 hours. You were honored at the museum, saw your ex, broke off your engagement, got back with your ex, well, kinda. Phew.

A bubble of laughter erupts from your throat. Who would have guessed, during all those times you cried yourself to sleep, that you would be getting back with the love of your life. Imagines of the future take over, vacations, houses, babies. God, you want it all with him.

Your phones vibrates and sure enough, it's a text from him.

 _Will you join me for dinner tomorrow?_

 _Call it our last first date._

 _K._

Grinning from ear to ear, you quickly reply back.

 _It's a date._

 _D._

 **Part IV: Clark**

 _ **New York City**_

 _May 8th, 2015_

 _MET Museum_

 _Of all the books you read and of all the movies you've seen that depicted how a first kiss should be, they could never have prepared you for what you and Diana have just shared._

 _Your heart is racing and you can feel hers is too._

 _When you pull away, her mouth is parted adorably, lips glistening. Unable to stop yourself, you lean in again, placing the most gentle of kisses._

 _She slowly opens her eyes, taking her time to focus your face._

" _Woah," she whispered and you smile._

" _Woah is an understatement," you chuckle as she leans her head against your chest._

" _We're screwed, aren't we?" You faintly hear her say._

 _You caress her nape, the movement allowing the scent of her hair to become airborne and reach your nostrils. Suddenly you have a new favorite smell._

" _I mean," she begins as she looks up at you. "You're not going to break my heart, are you?"_

 _You run your knuckles against the softness of her cheek. "The thought alone of you hurting kills me," you speak from deep in your heart. "Diana, I don't know what's going on here but since I saw you at the gala… You're all I think about. And it's not just physical it's-" You sigh. "I don't know how to say this without sounding like a crazy person."_

 _She smiles and you know she gets it. "I know." She bites the corner of her lower lip and you groan internally. How can Diana can make the simplest of things look sexy? "I feel it too."_

 _You grin. "You do?"_

 _She nods. "Yeah, I do."_

 **Part V: Diana**

Present Day

Two days have passed since you left Kal at his apartment with a promise for a last first date. Two days that you only talked on the phone like two teenagers who were starting to get to know each other. And in a way, you are. A year changes a lot in a person, even if just superficial things.

Clark, for instant, is completely different physically. His hair is shorter than you've ever seen in him and he has a long beard. You never liked beard in a man and he knew that. He always kept his face perfectly smooth for you but apparently that had been one of the farthest things from his mind. He'd always been fit, but now he's much bigger, with broader shoulders and tighter abs.

A flush covers your cheeks and you shake your head to will the thought away. You're not a prude by any means, but you don't want to think about Kal's body when you are trying to take things slow. Old fashioned, some might say, but you are both willing to wait before jumping each other's bones. You two deserve time to reconnect on the mental and spiritual level before going for the physical.

 **Part VI: Clark**

The tie around your neck seems to be choking you more than usual tonight. Sure, your neck is a bit thicker now than it was a year ago when you last wore it, but it's still cutting the passage of air through your windpipe.

The restaurant is all yours, at least for a few hours. You still have some contacts, despite not having worked for nearly a year. Every writer needs an inspiration and yours have just returned to your life.

" _You wrote a Pulitzer winning piece before you met her. You can surely write another,"_ your mother had told you one of the many times she came to visit you in the city.

She didn't get it, no one did. Once you find your muse and she slips through your fingers, nothing makes sense anymore.

Now that Diana is back, you've already written two chapters of your book, the same book you had began writing a year prior but haven't even touched since, and new 3 editorials to the paper. Perry called that morning asking what the hell had happened that got you back to writing. All you said is that you were ready to go back to work and after some convincing from your part, he took you back as a freelancer for the time being.

The world finally has color again, the birds are singing, children playing… Everything is right. You feel alive and not just existing, like you had been for the past year. You have been nothing but-

Needless to say, the moment she enters the room, all your thoughts vanish and all you can see is her.

She's wearing a - God, can you call that a dress - a maroon dress with a golden metal collar and you groan out loud when you see the lack of fabric on the back. Her hair is up in a bun and she has little to no makeup on.

Your goddess never needed any makeup in your eyes anyway.

She has a surprised look on her face as she takes in the empty restaurant and offers you a raised hand in question. It is then she notices you're clean shaven and that brings a smile to her lips.

"I was getting used to it," she whispers as she cups your smooth jaw. You reach for her hand and kisses its palm reverently.

"I can grow it back if you'd like."

She shakes her head. "Don't do it for me. Do whatever you want to."

You give her a sideways grin. "Yes, ma'am."

 **Part VII: Diana**

He looks you up and down and you actually flush.

"You look breathtaking. I mean, you always do," he quickly adds. "But seeing you again, dressed up like this, for me, it's…" He shrugs and smiles. He doesn't need to finish. You know exactly what he means.

He lets go of your hand and pulls up the chair for you, which you accept with a small nod.

"I'd be surprised if you got us a table here in such short notice, but the whole place? Color me impressed."

He gives out that rich, deep chuckle that always manages to make your heart beat faster.

"I know a guy who knows a guy," he explains as he extends the napkin over his lap.

Doing the same, you say under your breath "As long as this guy isn't an annoying redhead."

He sighs, which draws your attention back to him.

"Di, I'm not letting her get between us. Ever."

You nod, reaching for his hand as you do so.

"I know."

 _ **Paris**_

 _October 20th, 2016_

 _You stare blankly at the image on the computer screen, every word you've ever learned, every information you've acquired throughout your life, vanished the moment you saw the picture attached in the email._

 _Part of you wants to scream, throw the computer across the room, but the other part, the biggest part of your being, cannot move. You can't even think. Breathing is the only thing you seem to manage to do, but it still feels unnatural._

 _The photo alone seems to mock your very existence._

 _It's obvious they're both naked. Granted, Kal is partially covered by the sheets, but knowing him, you know he's naked underneath. Only in the winter does he ever sleep with anything on._

 _Lois, however, is fully naked alright. She's made sure to show that on the image._

 _You only realize you've been crying when a tear falls on the keyboard, the light tapping sound deafening to your ears._

 _Deafening is also the cry that erupts from your throat._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

New chapter, not a repost :)

I must warn you, this chapter contains slightly mature content. Be advised.

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

"Oh my God, this is delicious!" Diana moans through a mouthful of Granpanzerotti.

You watch her eat with a smile on your face, taking in every hum of approval and every twitch of her mouth.

Arm leaned on the backrest of your chair, you ask "Good, huh?"

Covering her mouth with her hand, she says "This is unbelievable! It tastes exactly like that one I had that time we were in Italy."

Your grin grows bigger and she instantly raises an eyebrow.

"Clark… Are these the ones from that restaurant in Italy?"

Playing with your napkin, you say "Maybe."

"How did you do it?"

You shrug as if it had been a piece of cake. It hadn't.

"Called them, asked them to ship them some, no biggie."

She laughs. "You called them? Since when do you speak Italian?" Always calling out your bullshit. You love that woman. Smiling, she shakes her head. "I shouldn't be surprised. You always moved heaven and earth for me."

You have and always will and you're glad to know she knows. She reaches for your hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I should have told you, asked you to come with me…"

You can tell she's getting worked up over it again and you decide its best to calm her down before she gets too upset. You get up and pulled the chair beside her.

"Hey, hey," you coo, touching that ridiculously perfect jaw of hers. "We don't have to talk about that anymore, ok? We're starting over and the past is in the past."

She nods, lips pressed together.

"OK. Now, how about we finish our dinner and get some ice cream?"

Ah, her weakness. That gets her attention.

"Ice cream?" You nod. "You didn't happen to have had some gelato brought from Italy, did you?"

You give her a look and that's all the answer she needs.

 **Part II: Diana**

Snow is falling heavily in New York but the cold is the last thing on your mind. For the first time in a while, you are feeling warm, happy and even a little tipsy. Despite Clark's protests, he walks you home instead of taking the car he booked for the two of you.

The apartment you now live in is closer to the museum than the one you and Clark shared, which is the one he still lives at. So many memories came rushing in when you walked into the apartment a few days early to check on him. All the good times you've spent, all the joys… Maybe soon you will be living together again, but that's not something you're willing to discuss, at least not on your first date.

"Penny for your thoughts," he offers, his arm around your waist to keep you as close as possible.

"Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about what you did, with the ice cream and the pasta. I really do appreciate that."

He kisses the side of your head, his lips cold. "I just wish we'd taken the car. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick, Kal," you laugh.

"Babe, your legs are naked."

"They're not," you protest. "The coat is covering them."

Kal looks at your legs and huffs. "Barely."

Figuring it's way past time for you to tease him, you ask "Do you have anything against my legs, Clark?"

"Noo," he replies a little too quickly. "I love your legs, you know that. Especially when-" You're laughing already and he stops talking to give you a scolding look. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" You try to control your laughter but it's futile. He looks so displeased with having been baited that you double over, not caring if you're laughing loud enough that some people are looking you.

"I make that really easy, don't I?" He asks before starting laughing.

Soon enough, you two seem like two crazy people laughing in the middle of a sidewalk in New York City and it once again hits you just how much you love this man. You sober up when the thought hits you and you stop laughing abruptly.

"What?" He chuckles. "What's the matter?"

"I... I love you, Clark. I did before I left and honestly, I never stopped. So if you-"

He's the one who stops you this time, by pulling you close and placing his cold lips on yours.

 **Part III: Clark**

It is as if you'd never been apart at all.

Her lips are just as soft as you remember and she tastes exactly the same, though this time there is a hint of vanilla from the gelato and the coffee you have just shared.

Suddenly, just her lips aren't enough and with the tip of your tongue you trace her lower lip before giving it the softest of nips that you know drive her crazy. Surely enough, her mouth opens with a gasp and grants you the entrance that you been craving.

Her arms are looped around your neck, pulling you impossibly closer still. You hum in response and squeeze her waist but before you can inspect her mouth further, a car horn and someone yelling _'get a room'_ , make Diana remove her mouth from yours with a chuckle. She instantly buries her face on your neck, her cold nose touching your skin.

"That was embarrassing," she mumbles once she's once again looking at you.

You couldn't care less about the honking. You once again tasted her and you're still a bit overwhelmed by it.

"Earth to Clark," she teases, effectively snapping you out of your daze.

 **Part IV: Diana**

The look Clark on his face is exactly how you feel. You probably have the same look on your face as well, but your thinking abilities seem to have remained intact. Barely.

"Was it always like that?" Clark mumbles, making you smile. You have your hand over his heart and you can feel just how fast it is beating, just as erratically as yours.

"I think it will only get better," you say with a certainty that overwhelms you. "Now, let's go. It's freezing.

Hand in hand, you resume the walk to your apartment, arriving there 5 min later. You ask him to come up for some tea, which you both need to defrost your limbs. It's been uncanningly cold lately so Clark offers to start the fireplace while you get changed.

When you reappear on the living room, the fireplace is going and the kettle is already whistling. He's made himself at home in your apartment and you couldn't be happier.

"Hope you don't mind, I made myself comfortable," he says as he places two empty mugs on the kitchen counter.

He's shed his coat, jacket and tie and his sleeves are already rolled up. In contrast, you have changed into yoga pants and a beat up sweatshirt, which happen to have had been his once upon a time. With a knowing grin, he crosses his arms over his large chest.

"I always wondered where that went."

You look at the sweatshirt and shrug. "It smelled like you. When the smell was gone, I bought your cologne so I could spray on it again," you admit, somehow embarrassed. "I used to sleep wearing it in the winter, in the summer, I would place it next to my pillow, sometimes snuggle with it."

He tugs at the worn grey fabric, the purple letters have all but faded. "It always looked better on you anyway." He wraps his arms around you, bringing you chest to chest. He nuzzles your hair, now loosen out of its bun. He inhales your scent, sighing contently. "God, I miss your smell." Clark pulls away slightly and says "I missed all of you."

You lunge for his mouth and he meets you halfway. The tenderness from earlier is gone and all you are both feeling now is pure need. Kal hooks his arms on the back of your knees and hoists you up, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist. You faintly hear the noise of the kettle on the background, but you are too dazed by lust to care.

 **Part V: Clark**

Diana is clinging to you for dear life and you are holding on to her just as fiercely. You spin your bodies around so you can place her on top of the island, so your hands can be free to roam over her.

She starts to squeeze the muscles of your back with her hands in rhythm with the squeeze of her thighs on your hips.

Too much, this is too much too soon. You can't risk it, won't risk it.

The insistent whistle of the kettle snaps your head out of it, even if your body is still very much into the making out session.

"We gotta… We gotta- Oh, fuck," you curse when she sinks her teeth on your lower lip before sucking at the skin. "Di, we…" You push yourself away from her body, leaving a good 10 steps between you.

Her face is flushed and her lips is swollen and you never wanted her more. It takes her a little while to open her eyes and when she does, you can tell they are even darker than usual. You lick your lips at the sight of her.

"Stop, yeah, I know," she mumbles as she closes her legs, which had been opened to fit your body.

"Yeah," you mumble as you still savor the taste of her. "Maybe I should go."

"No!" She quickly interjects as she slides down from the marble top. "Don't go. We can… I don't know, talk."

You chuckle because, if you stay, talking will be the last thing you'll be doing. You tell her that and she looks down at the floor. She knows that too.

"We could do something tomorrow, maybe go to lunch… I can pick you up at the museum." Why do you feel like a teenager asking a girl to prom all of the sudden? "Maybe a picnic at the park."

She looks up at you, a huge smile on her face. "That sounds amazing."

You leave reluctantly after setting up the time you'll be picking her up the next day and with a final kiss to her lips.

As you hail a cab, you begin to plot out the perfect date.

-o0o-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Thank you all for your feedback!

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Needless to say, you had a very restless night.

Making out with Diana the night before, albeit short as it was, made you feel something, a physical yearning that you hadn't felt in over a year.

By 4 am you give up trying to sleep and against your better judgement, go out for a run.

The difference of temperature between the outside air and the one coming out of your lungs is so steep, your breath fogs up your glasses.

"Ah, crap," you mumble under your breath as you take off your glasses to clear them with your undershirt.

You never see the car coming.

 **Part II: Diana**

The shriek of the ringing telephone wakes you up from the delicious R-rated dream you'd been having about you and Clark. You check your phone and the first thing you register is the time.

 _ **5:30 am**_

"You gotta be kidding me," you grumble, accepting the call from the unknown number. "Hello?"

" _Ms. Prince, please?"_ The voice on the other end asks.

Running a hand on your face, you say "Yes?"

" _I'm calling from the New York Presbyterian."_ The name of the hospital instantly register and you sit up on your bed. _"Do you know a Clark Kent?"_

Heart hammering on your chest, near to the point of breaking through your ribcage, you stand up and head to the closet to get dressed. "Yes, he's my fiancé," you say without realising it.

" _He was brought in about an hour ago. He was hit by a car and-"_

"Is he ok?" You panic. You just got him back, you can't- "Please tell me he is ok."

" _He is,"_ the older woman assures you. _"He asked us to call you. You're also listed as his emergency contact."_

A tad calmer now, you nod even though no one can see it. "Yes, I'm on my way."

 **Part III: Clark**

You're still a little groggy when you wake up, God only knows how long later. It takes a little longer to sink in where you are but that doesn't bother you, not when she's right there beside you.

"Hi, sleepyhead," Diana mumbles. She's wearing the same thing she was when you left her apartment, your old sweatshirt. She has dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from having been woken up in the middle of the night.

"What time is it?" You ask, your mouth dry as if you'd been chewing on cotton.

"Almost 7," she replies, choking up before she's unable to keep the tears in check any longer. Sobbing, she says "I thought I was going to lose you."

"No, babe, don't." You try to sit up but the cast on your knee prevents you from moving. "Ah, shit." you had completely forgotten about it and the pain, even if it's not unbearable, stops you from going to her. "C'mere."

You open your arms and she climbs up on the hospital bed with you. Kissing the top of her head, you keep her close, letting her cry it all out. It doesn't take her long though, and when he tears have dried, she looks up at you with those beautiful dark eyes.

"Better?" You ask, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Diana chuckles. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Just a hairline fracture, nothing serious. I'm sure the doctors told you." She nods.

The car hit you right on your knees, but the hit wasn't bad enough that broke your patella completely. You have to wear a cast around your right knee to keep it straight, and you're not allowed to put any weight on it for at least 4 weeks. You never thought you'd have to wear crutches, at least not before you turned 70. Now they are leaned against the hospital bed, mocking you.

"I'll be back on my feet in no time." She gives you a look that says she got the pun and doesn't appreciate it. "It's just for a few weeks."

"I know." She's playing with your fingers, her touch so light it's barely there. "I was so scared when they said it was from the hospital."

"I asked them to wait until morning."

She sits up on the bed, head shaking. "No. They were right to call. I would be really pissed off if you'd spent the night here and I wasn't informed about it. By the say," Diana quickly adds before you can get a word in. "What the hell were you going out at 4 in the morning?"

You look down at your hands. "I, I couldn't sleep."

She frowns. "So you watch tv. You don't go out in the snow in the middle of the night, Kal."

"I needed to blow off some steam."

"Why would you-" You raise your eyebrow at her and she gets it instantly. "Oh. You were… Right."

She was too, there no way she couldn't be after that made out sessions, but maybe she wasn't as affected as he'd been.

"Yeah. Figured a run in the snow would be more useful than a cold shower."

Diana laughs. "Guess a broken kneecap did the trick."

You smile. "That it did."

Her nose wrinkles and you can't help but smile. She always does that when she's confused about something. "Wait. You live in a walkup."

"Yeah, I- Ohhh." How could you possibly go back home if you can't climb up the stairs to your place? "I guess I'll be getting a lot of take out."

"Stay with me," she blurts out. "I mean, my apartment has an elevator and it's close to the park."

Had you not had your leg broken, you wouldn't think it'd be a good idea for you two to move in together again, but there were extenuating circumstances and her apartment was much larger.

"I know it's too soon for us to move in together again but you can't possibly climb up 5 set of stairs every day with a broken kneecap."

"And you'll be there to take care of me," you offer, making her smile.

"That too."

 **Part IV: Diana**

Clark waits in the car while you go to his apartment to pack up some essentials. He's been discharged from the hospital and after stopping to fill his prescriptions, you drive to his place to pack up.

A feeling of nostalgia comes over you when you're alone at the apartment. It was home for you at one point in your life, but it somehow isn't what you want anymore. It was the place you left Clark alone and you don't want that on the back of your mind.

Shaking the thought away, you go to the bedroom and start packing. Underwear, t-shirts, the comfier the clothing, the better. The doctor recommended Clark doesn't walk at all during the first week, but you know the man you love, that will never happen. He is as restless as a 5 year old.

Something under his pillow catches your eye and you decide to investigate. Sure enough, you find _your_ long lost t-shirt under his pillow. You're certain he hasn't been wearing yours for it would never fit him, but undoubtedly he's been sleeping with it too.

Turns out great minds do think alike.

-o0o-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

A/N: Whaaaaat?A chapter a day?

Don't get used to it :p

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

After a short ride from your apartment to hers, you're finally able to catch some shut eye. Even though she insisted you sleep on the bed, you opt for napping on the couch, since you're still wearing hospital clothes.

You realize you've fallen asleep when you wake up to Diana placing a cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Hey," she smiles, crouched in front of you. She pushes back a lock of hair that has fallen on your forehead. "Did you get a good nap?"

Man, that face. You want to spend the rest of your life waking up to that face.

"Yeah," you mumble as you reach for her hand and kiss its palm. "How long was I out?"

"´Bout two hours." She looks at you adoringly, a soft smile on her face. "I didn't want to wake you, but it's time for another painkiller."

She hands you the pill and you swallow it down with a sip of the latte she brought. Groaning, you lean back on the couch. "Feels like I was hit by a car." Diana's jaw sets and she raises an eyebrow. "Too soon?"

"If you weren't hurt I would punch you."

"If I weren't hurt, you wouldn't be talking." _Our mouths would be too busy exploring each other_ , you think.

The way she blushes tells you she needs no further explanation as to what you mean. You clear your throat, the room suddenly hotter than a second before.

"I could use a shower, get all this hospital grime off me."

"You can't get your cast wet, Kal. The doctor told you that," she protests softly.

You give her a smirk. "Babe, you wouldn't live in a place without a bathtub."

Diana always loved water and taking long bubble baths are one of her favorite things in the world. You couldn't imagine her living somewhere without a tub for her to lounge in. You remember how she used to get a book and a glass of wine and spend hours lost in her own world.

You never complained because you know she needs some time to herself, to recalibrate. Most of the times, however, she ended up asking you to join her, which led to some flooding in the apartment most of the times.

"That's true," she chuckles. "I'll go run you a bath then." She stands up and kisses your forehead. "I'll let you know when it's done."

 **Part II: Diana**

You're glad Clark had fallen asleep because you didn't want him to see you cry. You were so scared, about how you almost lost him, that crying helped you get some of the guilt off your chest.

Now that he's awake and rested, you prepare him a bath the way you would for yourself, minus the bubbles. He's never been much of a fan.

He limps his way into the bathroom when you call out for him, leaning against the threshold for support to take off his shirt. You stare a little too long at his chest and he chuckles.

"Like what you see, Ms. Prince?"

She smirks. "Always have, always will, Mr. Kent. Now take your clothes off."

Clark lets out a belly laugh. "Oh man. If only i wasn't injured."

"Shut up," she laughs.

You help wrap his cast in cling wrap, just to be safe, even if his leg will be outside of the tub. Despite having seen him naked many, many times, you turn around as he takes off his boxers. You do, however, peek at his ass as you help him in the tub.

"Stop looking at my butt, you perv," he teases as he clumsy gets in the tub.

 **Part III: Clark**

With some difficulty you get in the tub and still manage to keep your casted knee out. You sigh with delight at the water, its warmth enveloping your sore muscles like an embrace.

"Now I get why you love these baths so much," you speak sleepily.

Diana, having placed a small stool next to the tub, reaches for a loofa and her liquid soap. Soon enough, she's lathering you in vanilla. Your head is leaned against those bath pillow you'd only seen on movies before meeting Diana and as she begins to wash your arms, the movements seem to lull you back to sleep.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Kal?" You hear her ask in the distance.

"Um," you hum. "Why is it that this is so damn erotic but I can't do anything about it?"

Diana chuckles. "Because you are under the influence of painkillers."

"Yeah, those are goooood."

You don't remember much after that because you do fall asleep again. Diana wakes you up when she's done washing you and before she helps you up, she asks you to dry your privates. Given how long you've been apart, that is the best course of action. No matter how groggy you are, painkillers would never keep you from getting aroused at her touch there.

Once you're all dried up, she helps you into a pair of sweatpants she picked at your place and helps you into the bed. You're once again in Morpheus land as soon as your head hits the pillow.

 **Part IV: Diana**

You have to admit, you missed watching him sleep.

Sure, doing so can be rather creepy, but you're so glad to have him back, that you keep having to convince yourself he's really there.

You call work, saying you'll only go back on Monday. Being head of the department grants you certain privileges but so does being the best in the field. The last time you played hookie was back when you still lived in New York and after a particular intense night of lovemaking, Clark convinced you to spend the day in bed. Also, you didn't think you'd be able to walk at all, so it was just as well.

As Kal sleeps, you opt for making brunch in lieu of a late breakfast or lunch. He's always been a sucker for pancakes and you happen to have all the ingredients to make them. Though you haven't made them in a while, for you it's like riding a bike and in no time the first batch is ready. You get carried away and decides to bake some more goodies, even some veggie muffins.

"Are you feeding an army?" Clark asks with a laugh.

You were so enthralled in baking that you didn't even hear him come in.

"Oh, hey," you smile, flower dusted all over your hair and apron. "I got carried away?" You make it sound like a question but you both know it's a statement.

He's using only one crutch, even after the doctor explicitly told him to use both. You give him a reprimanding look before asking if he was hungry.

"Starving," he says as he pulls a stool from the kitchen island.

Clark being hungry was an understatement.

He devours 5 pancakes and 3 veggie muffins, with two lattes to wash them down. Nursing a coffee, you watch him eat with gusto, glad he is eating well.

"Wow," he mumbles, patting his slightly distended belly. "Guess I was hungry."

Smirking, you ask "Eating for an army?"

"I got carried away?" He mimics your earlier reply.

You place a hand on his large face and squeezes his cheek, making his lips pucker up. You kiss him with a loud smack, but before you can pull back, he wraps his right arm around your waist and keeps you to his chest as he kisses you with the same need he had when he ate those pancakes a few minutes before.

 **-o0o-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Part I: Clark**

How you could have ever been away from her lips is a mystery to you.

She's settle between your legs so perfectly, and it's so right, you want to weep. Sure, your injury is shooting bolts of pain up your leg, but the pleasure of tasting her takes precedent.

Diana pushes you away, her breathing hard. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" You ask as you kiss her jaw before sucking on the tender skin of her neck.

She gasp at the nip you give on her earlobe. "Kissing me like that." You suck on the skin and her fingers reflexively squeeze your shoulders. Her knees go weak and she tries to support her weight on your leg.

Your injured leg. You howl in pain and Diana jumps back, startled.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She cries, hands covering her mouth. "Are you ok?"

Surely she knows you are not ok, but it is a natural response to ask. The pain is subsiding, however, so you assure her of that. Still, she offers you some ice, forgetting your knee is protected by a cast and that icing it won't help at all. You accept her offer to lie down on the couch and she places a pillow under your knee.

"I really am sorry," she says again.

"Babe, it's ok. It happens." You pat the couch beside you. "Come sit."

"No," she shakes her head, actually taking a step back, earning you a laugh from you. "Think i'll keep my distance for now."

You pout, knowing that will get to her. "But I wanna make out some more. It was nice."

"It was, but it's not worth hurting you."

"Sure it is," you insist. "Kisses make it all better."

Diana laughs. "You think you are so smooth, aren't you?"

Your phone rings in the distance, effectively breaking the mood.

"Ugh. Do you mind?"

Already making her way to the bedroom where she left your stuff, she says "I was going to make you get it."

 **Part II: Diana**

In a way, you're glad you hurt him. Not because you hurt him, obviously, but because it served as a buffer of sorts for the fire what was consuming you both.

His phone is still in the pocket of his running pants he'd been wearing when he was hit so you fish for the device there. The screen is smashed, so you can't see who is calling, but you press the accept call on the corner of the maimed glass.

"Hello?"

It takes a second for the person on the other end to say anything, but when she does, she doesn't sound very happy.

" _Who's this?"_

You frown. Who is this woman who thinks she has some kind of claim over Clark to even dare sounding jealous?

"This is Clark's girlfriend, who's this?"

" _His mother."_

You're sure you have turned whiter than a sheet of paper. "Martha?" You breath out.

She replies just as surprised as you are. "Diana?"

 **Part III: Clark**

When you take in her coloring and her posture, you're are instantly worried.

You sit up a little, feeling like a big bucket of nothing because you can't go to her and make sure she is alright.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

She numbly walks towards you and sits down besides you.

"That was your mother," she tells you. "She didn't know about the accident. She's coming over."

You rub a hand over your face, the stubble on your jaw prickling your palm. "How did she take it?"

"She asked _'what did he break this time?'_ " You sigh, knowing exactly what Diana will ask next. "Clark, what did you do?"

 _ **June 2nd, 2017**_

 _Smallville, Kansas_

 _Smallville Municipal Hospital_

 _You wake up with a distant beeping, probably one of the most annoying noise you've ever heard. Everything hurts, especially your shoulder. In fact, it hurts so much, it keeps you from falling asleep once again._

" _Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

 _You can barely make up who's sitting across the room, but her disapproving tone assures you it can only be your mother._

" _I've already buried your father. Are you trying to see if i can stand buring my son too?"_

 _The sob that erupts from her throat hits you like a bag of bricks. The last thing you wanted was to make her suffer but you wanted, needed, to feel something._

" _Ma…" You croak, unable to say anything else._

" _The moment you get out of this hospital, you are selling that goddamn motorbike. Are we clear?"_

 _You know she's right. If you keep driving that thing around like a maniac, you are going to get yourself killed and you refuse to leave your mother alone._

" _Yes, ma'am."_

 **Part IV: Diana**

 **Present**

"Was it the only time you got hurt?" You ask, overwhelmed with the pain you feel. Still, it can never be compared to what Clark went through when you left.

He shrugs at your question. "I got into bar fights. Usually with people bigger than me so I would get some beat up before i landed some punches."

"God," you mumble.

"After a while, that stopped working." he runs a hand over the shoulder where his scar from the motorcycle accident is. "I started heading to the gym, lifting weight until I could barely walk. The thing about exhaustion is that you can't think about anything else besides lying down and eventually, sleeping."

You close your eyes, feeling the tears run down your cheeks. He sees it and dries one of them with his thumb. You open your eyes and a fresh wave of tears fall. Mindful of his leg, you crawl over his lap, his arms lacing around you.

"And now," He whispers after kissing your forehead, "everything is the way it's supposed to be."

Caressing your face, he leans down and kisses you, slower, gently. Assuring you everything is and will remain alright.

 **Part V: Diana**

Later in the day, Clark is once again asleep.

The doctor said that would happen during the first couple days, for Clark's system wasn't used to the effect of the painkillers.

You get some work done while he sleeps, mostly answering emails and returning phone calls. There's not much else you can do outside of the museum. You can't deny you miss going to work but you've made the mistake of putting it before Clark once and you won't do it again.

Despite wishing you could put off seeing Martha again, you know that will happen sooner rather than later. And when the intercom buzzes, you do wish it was much, much later.

-o0o-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Part I: Martha**

Your heart stops when you get the call from the hospital.

You had hoped you would never get those calls again and when time passed and you didn't, you began to feel at ease again. But this time, when you get the call while you are standing at the check in line at the airport for your bimonthly visit to New York, something feels different.

When you hear that voice answer your son's phone, a voice you hadn't heard in quite some time and yet one you could never forget, you understand what your mother's instinct was trying to tell you.

Clark is about to go down the rabbit hole again.

 **Part II: Diana**

You buzz her in, not a lot of words exchanged through the intercom.

You try to warm up your cold hands, nervousness getting the best of you. Luckily, Clark is still asleep, so he won't witness whatever will happen between the two of you.

You open the door on the second knock and you are greeted by a stern face.

"Martha," you offer when she doesn't say thing. "Long time no see."

Unwavering, she asks "May I come in?"

You move to the side and gesture for her to enter the apartment. Your former mother in law, rather, your mother in law, takes in the apartment, the classic decor couldn't be more you.

"Clark?" She asks.

You nod towards the bedroom. "Asleep. The meds knock him out." She nods in understanding. "He's ok, though. He has a hairline fracture on his kneecap but it's not serious. A month with a cast. Doctor said the first week is the worse."

Martha runs a hand on the mantel, as if to check for dusk.

"Were you with him when it happened?"

You shake your head. "No. We went on a date earlier but he dropped me off before going home."

"A date?" Martha spits out.

Nervousness is replaced by anger and you cross your arms over your chest.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Martha?"

She turns to face you, her own arms crossed. "Do you know the mess he was when you left him? How… Destroyed, he was?" You bit your lip. As if you didn't know. "He almost killed himself. He said he didn't do it on purpose, but he nearly did. And today-"

"It was an accident, Martha."

"So now that you are screwing him again, everything is alright?!"

It hurts, to hear her something like that, especially from someone you considered family once. Anger vanishes and it's replaced by sorrow and disappointment. Martha also realizes what she had just said and her face falls.

"I'm sorry, Diana. He's-" She lets out a sob. "He's all I have."

You pull Martha for a hug, your heart breaking for the woman. Clark told you about the circumstances of the loss of his father and how neither he nor Martha could do anything to prevent it. Still, Jonathan Kent died saving people and he became a hero in the town Clark was raised.

Years later, Martha still hadn't found someone else. She'd told you once that Jonathan was the love of her life and she couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. That's exactly how you feel about Kal and perhaps that's what Martha needs to hear.

"He's the love of my life, Martha," you whisper after a beat.

"Didn't you already know that when you left him over a year ago?"

That's a fair question and she does deserve an answer.

"I did but I guess I wasn't fully aware of what it meant. You know what they say you never know what you have till it's gone? Well, I can attest to its veracity."

"I was trying to keep him from getting hurt again," Martha says when you are finished. "It's why I steered you away."

You nod. "I know that, Martha and in a way, I do understand. It hurt, God knows how much but perhaps we needed to go through that to prove what we have is real."

 **Part III: Clark**

You wake up with the sound of the intercom but it takes you way longer than you'd like to get up and head to the living room. Before you do, however, you hear some of the exchange and decide to let them talk it out before you make your presence known.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Your mother asks and that instantly gets your attention.

"I do," Diana says and you know her well enough to be positive she has a smile on her face. "We have just gotten back together so it's too early to talk marriage. We still have a lot to work out, but i do want to spend the rest of my life with him."

You sneak a peek just in time to see the dreamy look on her face as Diana says "Have kids with him." Martha smiles and that puts you more are ease. To your surprise, Diana continues. "I always imagined a little boy, with big blue eyes and that sweet smile, just like his dad's."

You smile too, because you also imagined what your kids would be like, though you mostly picture a little girl, a tiny copy of Diana.

Diana looks down at her fidgeting hands. "I made the mistake of putting my work before Clark once and I will never do that again."

Martha reaches for Diana's hand and squeezes it, surprising both you and Diana.

"Good. Because Clark's not the only one you left, you know?"

"Oh, Martha," Diana croaks before pulling your mother into a hug and even though you know you shouldn't interfere, the scene is too damn beautiful and perfect and you feel so happy, you want them to be happy too.

"My two favorite girls," you say as you limp your way into the living room.

Diana lets go of Martha, who's on her feet in an instant, going for her son.

"Oh, honey," she cries as she hugs you fiercely.

"I'm ok, Ma," you assure the woman who raised you, hugging her back. "It's nothing serious." She checks your face to make sure you are alright, no cuts or bruises. "Di is taking really good care of me."

She looks over her shoulder at Diana, who's smiling at the two of you.

 **Part IV: Diana**

You watch Martha hug Clark again after making sure her baby boy is ok.

It's funny, how parents always think about their children as, well, children. No matter the age, they're always their parents' little ones. You make a mental check to call your parents in Greece, tell them how much you miss them. Living in Paris allowed you to visit them more often, which is probably the only thing you miss about living in Europe.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" You ask Martha. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up."

"Yeah, Ma," Kal smiles. "Stay."

"Well, I do remember Diana makes an excellent… Domatos?"

You smile at her attempt to speak the name of the greek dish.

" _Domates Yemistes_ ," you pronounce it, your accent heavier as perfect as it was when you spoke greek everyday.

"Yes, that." Martha looks at Clark. "Those were scrumptious!"

Kal smiles at you and you melt. "My girl's an amazing cook."

 **-o0o-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Incredibly upset Wonder Woman did not get any Oscar nominations.

Anyone with me?

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving Day**_

 _November 26th, 2016_

 _Diana's Apartment, NYC_

 _ **Part I: Diana**_

 _Everything has to be perfect. More than perfect it has to be… Epic._

 _You never gave much thought about meeting the parents of the person you were dating in your previous relationships, but meeting Kal's mother is different. Kal is different._

 _The alarm of the oven snaps you out of your reverie and you promptly turn it off. The last thing you need is for the meal you've spent the whole damn day making to turn to ashes. You've decided to mix a bit both worlds, traditional thanksgiving food and greek cuisine. You figured it'd be a nice a change but still keep the spirit of the holiday._

" _Let me do that for you," Clark says as he comes up from behind you and turns the oven off._

 _He was supposed to only come by later, with his mother. He should have- Your eyes widen as you realize you might have lost track of time. "What time is it?"_

" _Time for you to go get cleaned up. I'll finish up here," he announces as he kisses the back of your head._

 _He's looking as handsome as ever. Crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of grey slacks that made his ass look particularly scrumptions._

 _Once again, you pause. "Where's your mother? You said you were going to bring her."_

 _Clark cups your face and pulls you for a long kiss, the kind that makes you forget everything else. That sneaky bastard. You're sure that was his plan all along._

 _You're still dazed when he kisses the tip of your nose when he finally lets go of your lips._

" _Better?" He asks as he caresses your jaw._

" _Hum," you hum in agreement._

" _She's at church. She's taking a cab over later." he gives your waist a quick squeeze. "Why don't you go get ready? There's still time. I can take over cooking duties from here."_

 _You gently pinch his chin. "You're amazing, did you know that?"_

 _Clark gives you a sideways smirk. "If you keep saying that, I'll start believing it."_

 _He pecks your lips and gives your ass a swat on the butt before telling you once again to go get ready._

 ** _.o.o.o.o.o._**

 _ **Part II: Clark**_

 _You always thought it was weird when people said they hated to see a woman go but loved to watch her walk away. It even sounded pervy in a way._

 _But then you met Diana and never did anything sound so right._

 _Diana Prince is everything you could ever wish in a woman and more. Brains, beauty, strength, power, wisdom and the most amazing body you had ever seen to boot. And her ass… Boy, her ass. It fits perfectly in your hands and your fingers ache at the thought of squeezing those cheeks._

 _Your phone buzzes and at the sight of your mother's name on the screen kills any idea you're having of going upstairs and "helping" Diana get ready ._

' _Will be there a bit sooner'_

 _Oh, man. Diana won't be too happy about that._

 ** _.o.o.o.o.o._**

 _ **Part III: Martha**_

 _You know this girl is different from the others Clark has dated for many reasons. The most important one of all is that Clark wants to introduce you to her. The only other girlfriend of his you met was Lana back when he was in high school._

 _From all you've heard about Diana, she seems like an amazing woman and she sure looks beautiful._

 _You hope she feels about your son the way he feels for her._

 ** _.o.o.o.o.o._**

 _ **Part IV: Clark**_

 _Diana doesn't notice you watching her from the doorway._

 _She's wrapped up in a towel as she combs her wet hair. You can make out the faint outline of where the water drops touched the fluffy fabric. She's humming a song you can't name as she stands in front of the large bathroom mirror._

 _Arms crossed over your chest, you take in every inch of her, from her dark wet hair to the red fingernails on her toes._

 _You don't think she realizes how much you love her._

" _That is very creepy," you hear her say before your eyes meet in the mirror. "In a sweet way."_

 _You smirk as you shove your hands deep in your pockets. "Just thinking about all the ways I could take that towel off you."_

 _She chuckles. "And in a pervy way too."_

 _You move towards her and place a kiss on her bare shoulder._

" _Mother texted. She's going to be here a bit sooner."_

" _Kaal!" Diana protests as she pushes you away, calling you by the name only she uses for you. "You're making me late."_

 _She moves to the bedroom, stopping at the closet for a pair of black panties. Ugh. Now you have to survive a dinner with your mother knowing Diana will be wearing_ _ **that**_ _under her dress._

" _Everything's ready in the kitchen, I finished setting up the table and the turkey is nice and warm in the oven." You sit down on the bed beside the dress she laid earlier. "Everything is going to be ok."_

" _You say that because you're not the one meeting my parents."_

 _Despite having her naked in front of you, you frown. Crap, she's right. The thought of meeting Zeke and Hippolyta, Diana's parents, does scare the shit out of you, especially her dad. She's shown you pictures of them. Zeke is a head taller than you and just as big. You gulp._

 _Diana laughs. "Put yourself in my shoes, did ya?"_

 _You stand up and point to the door. "I'll go check the turkey."_

 ** _.o.o.o.o.o._**

 **Part V: Diana**

 **Present**

You smile at the memory of first meeting Martha. It feels as if it happened years ago and yesterday at the same time.

"Can I help you with anything?"

You look over your shoulder to find Martha entering the kitchen. She's spent the last hour catching up with Clark as you got everything ready. She had already offered to help but you refused, saying Clark needed company and mother's pampering.

You shake your head with a smile. "All done. Just waiting for the Galaktoboureko to thaw. That one I did not make," you explain. The custard pie has always been one of your favorite deserts and after discovering a restaurant that sells the treat to go, you always have a stash on the fridge.

Marth chuckles. "I honestly don't know how you can pronounce that."

You smile back. "I still stumble on many words in English, regardless of how long I've been speaking it."

A silence falls between you and unfortunately, it still seems to be filled with tension.

"I know it's going to take time, but I do hope you trust me again," you tell your mother in law, who offers you a sad smile.

"Time heals all wounds, Diana. Some take a little longer than others but they all heal in the end."

You hope it heals the one you left on Clark's heart.

 **-o0o-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **WARNING!** This story's rating has been changed to **M**.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Despite some tension in the air throughout dinner, over all it was a pleasant evening. Food was amazing and as you ate, you realized how much you had missed Diana's cooking.

You mother left right after, with promise to come back the following day to keep you company while Diana had to go into work for a few hours. Though there was no real need for someone to babysit you, you do miss your mother and having her in the city, even if just a little while, help you feel more at ease with everything that has been going on.

It still hasn't sunk in that you and Diana are back together, not even as you're lying on her bed, in shorts, staring at the ceiling. You insisted she take a bath this time around, after spending most of the day on her feet making dinner.

So for the past hour, you've been half naked in her bed, with a casted knee and mind filled with questions.

When she walks in the room, however, all your worries vanish.

"Oh," she exclaims as she sees you leaning back on your elbows. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Clad in a flimsy grey robe and with her hair up in a ponytail, she looks so sexy, you almost groan out loud. You decide to keep it cool, as much as humanly possible.

"Yeah, i guess I slept too much already."

Self concious, she tucks a lose strand of hair behind her ear. It's funny, her being shy around you. You can't even count the amount of times you've been her naked, writhing under you. A cry of pleasure on her lips.

"Do you want some milk?" She asks, snapping you out of it. "It might help."

"No, I'm, I'm good." You pat your naked stomach. "Dinner was delicious, by the way."

She smiles. "I missed cooking for you. You've always enjoyed whatever I made."

"Didn't Hal enjoy your cooking?"

She stops spreading the moisturizer on her forearms at the mention of her ex's name. "I never cooked for him," she shrugs as she resume the work on her arms. That peaks your interested and you raise an eyebrow at her. Sighing, she adds "That was _our_ thing. Spending time in the kitchen, me cooking and you cleaning up and keeping me company. That was _us_."

She's right. You had a routine. Like a well oiled machine, you worked in perfect sync. You helped you chopping and dicing whereas Diana did all the rest. There was always music in the background and you always pulled her to you for a dance, not giving a damn you were in the kitchen.

She lifts her leg to the mattress for support so she can spread the cream on her calf and once again, a pang of long hits you in the gut.

"Can I?" You ask and she looks up at you with wide eyes.

Instead of replying, she grabs the lotion and walks closer to the headboard. She hands you the bottle and repeats the movement of placing her leg on the mattress, though this time her calf is, quite literally, at arms length.

You position yourself better, sitting up on the bed. She's mindful of your leg but you assure her with a look that you're alright. She nods and you go to work.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

This is a huge mistake, you think as Kal squirts a significant amount of lotion on his hands. He warms it up by rubbing his palms together and some of the liquid becomes thinner with the heat, a drop falling to his belly.

You divert your eyes, not needing the imagine of a white substance nestled in the dark hairs on the incredibly well defined muscles in his stomach.

His touch is soft, warm and you have missed it way more than humanly possible. You swallow hard, keeping your eyes closed. He starts with your shin, slowly moving up, paying close attention to your calf, massaging it with expert fingers. He hits a particularly sore spot, no doubt sore due to the heels you wear, and you let out an involuntary moan.

Realizing what you've done, you look down to see Kal looking you at you, his eyes just as wide as yours, his pupils dilated. His hands aren't still, but everything else around you two is.

"The, um, the other one," he croaks, snapping both of you out of your daze.

You nod and reluctantly move your leg, his hand falling to his side, waiting patiently for you to place the other one on the mattress. You do so, your robe parting slightly. Clark catches sight of your underwear and groans. You smile, glad that simple action had an effect on him, effect that is visible on his underwear. Your smile fades at that realization.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Clark**

The air is thicker and the tension actually feels… Nice.

Sure, you are turned on and you can tell she is too and chances are, given the state of your knee, that you won't be able to do anything about it, but it's good to feel that anticipation, that tension.

You repeat the same process with her other leg, and she's just as pleased as she was when you massage her other calf. Her head in thrown back and you hear her breath catch more than once.

 _Ah, hell with it_ , you think. You might be hurt but she isn't. She's been celibate as long as you have, and you're positive it won't take much for her to fall over the edge. Beside, you miss watching her face as she fall apart.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Diana**

You feel his touch becoming bolder, hand going higher up your inner thigh but you don't want him to stop. It's been so long and he's the only one who's ever made you feel this kind of fire in your gut.

Through hooded eyes, you look at Kal and the look on his face is a mixture of concentration and lust. He hasn't really touched you yet, at least not where you need it most. He's simply caressing the skin of your thigh, but he's alternating it with scraping his short nails, giving you a mixture of sensations that has you squirming.

"Kal," you beg, the desperation clear in the tone of your voice.

"Get up here."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part V: Clark**

Diana wastes no time in removing her underwear.

If you weren't so damn turned on, you'd probably have laughed at her eagerness.

She climbs on the bed quickly, but still carefully enough as to not to hurt your leg. Straddling your hips, she leans down to kiss you, nearly devouring you whole. Your hands fly to her naked ass, squeezing her perfectly round cheeks with every swipe of her tongue in your mouth. You sit up straighter, putting your middles directly into contact with each others'.

You can feel how ready she is for you as your boxers start to get damp as Diana frantically moves against you. If she keeps doing that, things will get over way faster than you had planned.

You barely finish the thought as she throws her head back and comes.

 **-o0o-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally I had planned this chapter differently but it led me to a point where I was stuck. Took me a while to rewrite it and now things seem to be back on track.

Thanks for being patient!

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

You feel your bronchioles fighting to expand at every breath you take. Air feels heavy, as does your body. You slowly open your eyes, the image before you blurred at first. When it clears, you see the most handsome man in the world, your man, looking up at you adoringly.

"Babe, I love you but could you please dig out your nails from my shoulders blades?" You gasp, instantly removing your nails from the skin of his back. Clark hisses. "Ow."

Hands covering your mouth, you mumble "I'm so sorry." Realizing you've just dry humped your boyfriend, you leave your mouth and cover your entire face. "Oh my God."

"What's the matter?" Kal asks with a laugh as he touches your wrists to uncover your face. You resist him, feeling utterly embarrassed. "Di…" You shake your head. "Are you embarrassed because you came?"

"I feel like a teenager," you protest, a slight pout on your lips. "Cause I've just… Dry humped you."

He laughs that deep, rich laugh that never fails so make you smile. "You don't see me complaining, do you?"

"No, but that was just… Umph!" You hide your face in his neck and sigh. Clark hugs you to him, unwillingly make you rub against him again. That causes a sharp intake of breath, not only because you're still suffering from aftershocks of your orgasm, but also because you feel him still hard under you. "You're still hard."

"That's ok," he dismisses it as if it's no big deal. But it is. Literally and figuratively. There's nothing _small_ about Clark Kent and remembering that brings a fresh wave of desire to your insides.

You pull away from him just far enough to look into his eyes. "It's not, Kal." You tug at the hair on the back of his neck. "We do this together, remember?"

You're sure he remembers what you used to say to each other because he promptly replies "On your lead."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

You look at her, face flushed.

"As much as I want to, I don't think I can."

She nods in understanding. "The meds."

"Yeah. But until I can, I'd like it very much to deep doing this."

Diana smiles. "Making me come and you being left with blue balls?"

You shrug. "I've waited this long. I want to be in my best shape to when i'm inside you again."

She bites her lower lip and you can't stop yourself from kissing her lips again. You lean back against the mattress, pulling down on top of you. You help her move her leg so she's straddling your uninjured one. It's bare skin to bare skin now and that turns you on even more.

You nearly jump when you feel Diana's hand on your lower belly and you stop kissing her to speak. "Di, don't."

"Let me try?" Those damn dark eyes and the power they have over you. "Please?"

"I don't think I can. I mean, the meds..." You croak.

Your heart is hammering in your chest, which is moving frantically with the speed of your intake of breaths. You trust and love this woman more than you have anyone else in your life and you know she will never make fun or judge you if you can't. She nods, no doubt remembering how you can't go further than a make out session when you are under the influence.

"How about we make a deal?"

You smirk. "Let's hear it."

"Next time we do this," she wiggles her finger between the two of you, "it will be together. When you're fully recovered. Until then, no funny business."

You have to chuckle at that. "No funny business?"

"Nope," she says, emphasizing the _p_ sound. "No funny business."

"Not even making out?"

She taps her chin, pondering. "Ok, making out is acceptable. But!" With a swat to your hand, she stops you before you can't pull her closer. "Nothing more than that. What happened today won't happen again."

"Ever?"

She frowns adorably. "If you keep that up, it just might." You close an imaginary zip on your lips. "Good. Now," she begins as she gets up from the bed, closing her robe. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up and put your old t-shirt I kept around."

She kisses your lips before disappearing through the bathroom room.

Sighing, you lace your fingers behind your head. Even if you didn't get off, you haven't felt this satisfied in over a year.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

By the time you've cleaned up and returned to the bedroom, Clark is fast asleep

He looks like a little boy, his hair disheveled and his cheeks flushed. Though nothing they had done was childlike, except that it could have led to the conception of one. You smile, shaking your head at the thought. _Not yet._

Quietly as not to wake Kal, you head to the kitchen to get some water when you catch sight of a shadow seating on the couch, nearly scaring you half to death.

"Arthur?" You gasp, your heart is hammering against your ribcage. Even though you know it won't help calm it down, you place a hand over your chest. "You scared the hell outta me."

Arthur and Clark had met back in college and had been friends ever since. In fact, Arthur and his fiancé, Mera, had moved to the apartment above the one you and Clark shared. You had each other's apartment keys for emergencies.

Apparently Arthur still had Clark's.

"Why are you here, Diana? "Despite being a really nice guy, Arthur's look had always been… Menacing. Perhaps due to his rocker style and his dark eyebrows. This time, however, he truly looked pissed. "Why did you come back?"

You cross your arms over your chest. You're glad you'd changed into pjs instead of the robe you'd been wearing earlier. "I don't owe you an explanation, Arthur."

He stands up suddenly, making you take a step back, more in surprise than fear.

"Do you have any idea the state you left him in?" He isn't shouting but he's not being quiet, either. You're sure Clark will wake up soon enough. "How broken he was?" you bit the inside of your cheek, looking away from him. "How I had to pick up the pieces of the-"

"Enough!" Clark roars from bedroom door. He is holding himself up as best as he can against the threshold, his clutch nowhere in sight. You move to go towards him but he stops you by raising his open hand. "I will not tolerate anyone blaming Diana anymore. I've had enough." Arthur seems to become smaller somehow, but that doesn't surprise you. Clark never gets mad so to hear him raise his voice like that is quite unexpected. "She left, yes, but she came back. We love each other and we are working things out. That's no one else's business but ours. Are we clear?" Arthur mumbles something you can't make out and apparently, neither does Clark. "Arthur! Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear," he says loudly, no doubt feeling like a young boy being reprimanded by his father.

"Good," Clark mumbles tiredly. "Now help me back to the bedroom because I think I'm going to pass out."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

You're not exactly sure who gets to you faster, if Diana or Arthur but they are both holding you up before you can fall to the ground.

You don't know why you feel so weak all of the sudden, maybe because of the pain in your leg and the meds and also being pissed off at everyone for blaming Diana for what you did when you were hurting, that your body just gave out.

They place you out on the bed and Diana orders Arthur to get some water from the kitchen. You would laugh if you weren't so weak.

"Why did you get up, you fool?" Diana mumbles as she pushes your hair back.

You smile weakly. "Had to stand up for my girl."

She chuckles sadly. "Did you have to do it literally?"

You don't remember if you say anything else before you do pass out.

 **-o0o-**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Can we please have Wonder Woman 2 already?

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

Once Kal is back asleep, you head to the kitchen to find Arthur once again. His face is softer now, no trace of the frown he had a few minutes before.

"What happened to him?" He asks you, worried about the condition his best friend is in.

You cross your arms as you lean against the counter beside Arthur. "He, um, he got hit by a car. He had the stupid idea of going out for a run at 4 in the morning."

Arthur chuckles. "I swear, Clark is the weirdest dude I know."

You smile. "It's why I love him."

He gets serious at that and you know what's coming.

"He was a wreck, D," he speaks softly. "I couldn't do anything to get him out of the whole you left him in."

You lick your lower lip. This time is not a confrontation and just like Martha, Arthur does deserve an explanation, so you give him one.

You tell him about the job offer and how you were stupid enough to think you needed to be successful in your field of work, more than you already were at the time, to be happy, when you had the most amazing man in the world, who would give you the moon if you asked, right there beside you. To Arthur's credit, he listens without once interrupting you.

"You know," he begins once you finish speaking, "for a bloody genius, you are quite dumb."

You chuckle. "Yeah, well, at least I came to my senses."

"So did I," he says. "I asked Mera to marry me."

"Really?" You squeal, quickly covering your mouth as you remember Kal is asleep in the next room. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah," Arthur grins. "I'm still surprised she said 'yes'."

"She's crazy about you and that bad boy look you've got going on. We all know, however, you're a big softy on the inside."

"Gotta keep up appearances."

"When's the big day? Or have you already tied the knot?"

He shakes his head. "Summer. We're getting married next summer. We have to wait for our ring bearer to be born."

Your eyes widen. "Wait. Is Mera-?"

He nods, a stupid shit eating grin on his face. "We're having a baby girl."

You give Arthur the biggest hug you can muster, congratulating him over and over.

"God," you smile. "Mera must be huge!"

He gives you a sad look. "Clark isn't the only one you left behind, Diana. She was your best friend." Your smile falters as his words sink in. "You didn't even call to check up on her."

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "I know, I know." Looking up at him, you say "I couldn't talk to her without being pulled back into everything I was trying to get space from. She'd tell me about Kal and how he was doing and I couldn't-" You let out a deep breath. "I just want to start things over. I just hope Mera can forgive me."

Arthur pulls you closer, squeezing your shoulder. "She loves you. Of course she will forgive you."

You turn to him and hugs him back. "I missed you all so much."

Chuckling, he kisses the top of your head and mumbles "We missed you too, Legs."

You grumble. "I hate when you call me that."

"It's why I do it."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **Metropolitan Museum**_

 _ **June 12th, 2015**_

 _ **New York City**_

 _After that first kiss, you became addicted to her._

 _You haven't really had a chance to take her out but you've been talking on the phone and texting like teenagers for the past week._

 _Finally, you were both were able to meet up for lunch on a rainy Wednesday._

 _Diana isn't at her studio, but one of her coworkers, a Pascal, tells you to look for an specific exhibit that she might be at. You walk around until you find her at the children's area. In a pristine white dress, Diana sits down on the floor with a handful of 5 year olds listening intently to the story she's telling them._

" _And then, Hercules realized he could lift the heaviest of rocks…"_

 _Diana and her Greek classics. You're amazed by how she can capture anyone's attention with her tales of Greek mythology. Though only by the phone, you've talked about each other extensively and she's told you everything about her upbringing, with summers in Greece and the rest of the year in England. You were transfixed by her version of the myths that she has favored since she was a child and you even insisted she'd tell them another story after the first was over. If she'd been your teacher growing up, maybe you would have shown more interest in history._

 _A little boy who seems younger than the others, stands up only to settle down beside Diana, snuggling to her, his teddy bear in tow. You smile as her arm instantly goes around the child, a kind of familiarity between the two._

 _An older woman arrives, announcing it's time for the kids to go back to the tour. A chorus of complaints erupt from the kids' throats, making you chuckle. It's only then that Diana notices you, smiling in recognition._

" _Miz Di," the little boy who's snuggled up to Diana speaks quietly, tugging at her skirt._

 _Diana lowers herself to the boy's level and smiles. "Yeah, Mikey?"_

" _Can we read Seuss next time?" He asks, referring to Zeus. You'd later discover that is his favorite myth and he always asks Diana to tell the story again._

 _She caresses his cheek softly. "Of course. I know how much you and Mr. Bear Belly love that story."_

 _The shy boy beams before rushing out of the children's area waving back at her._

" _Should I be worried we're not being exclusive?" You ask as she makes her way toward you._

" _Pardon?"_

" _He clearly has a crush on you," you say, making her smile. You kiss her hand, making her smile even wider._

" _He's the son of one of the security guards," Diana explains. "He loves the stories I tell."_

 _Wrapping an arm around her waist,you offer "They are pretty captivating, I can attest to that."_

" _Hi," she smiles and you lean down to kiss her._

 _The kiss is short, but sweet nonetheless. You're positive you've never missed someone more._

" _Ready for lunch?" You ask and she smiles in return._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Clark**

 **Present**

The apartment is awfully quiet when you wake up. Outside, however, NYC is as busy, and noisy, as always. Diana is not asleep beside you and judging by the coldness of the sheets, she's been up a while.

After struggling to get up, you do your business in the bathroom before heading for the kitchen, where breakfast is laid out in the counter and you're mother is the one there to greet you.

"Where's Di?" You ask after greeting your mother and taking a swig of OJ.

"She went to work, silly. She told you yesterday, remember?" You nod. You don't tell her that, deep inside, you still fear you will wake up one day and Diana will be gone again. "She said she will be back for lunch and that she'll drop me off at the airport."

You carefully seat down at one of the stools, groaning in pain, though quietly as possible for your mother's sake, as you can.

"I don't know why you come all the way here just to stay for a couple of days."

Martha places a mug of coffee in front of you as well as a stack of pancakes. She knows you enough to be positive you will eat them all. "You know I can't leave the farm for long, son."

She could but you know she wouldn't be gone too long because the farm reminded her of your dad. Years later, you mother has remained faithful to his memory and that made you happy and sad at the same time. Happy because it means your parents had the kind of love that everybody wishes for and sad because your mother will be alone.

"Ma?" You call out after a bit.

She's been cleaning up some of the dishes from the breakfast she's made and turns to face you. "Yes, honey?"

"Do you ever feel alone?"

She gives you sad smile. "I do. You spend so long sharing your life with someone else that when that other person is gone, is like half of you is missing." Your heart breaks for your mother. She's an amazing woman and she deserves to be happy. "But the thought of being with someone who is not your dad… I can't bare it. He was and is, the love of my life. I spend 30 years with my soulmate." She offers you a smile. "How many people can say that?"

 **-o0o-**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is pretty much all flashback. Next one will probably be as well.

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

The smoothness of Frank Sinatra's voice has never failed to make your hips sway and today is no exception. Despite being worried about Clark, who you know is in very good hands, you can't help but move from side to side as you work.

Your phone starts to ring, interrupting the chorus. You can't be upset, however, when you see who is calling.

" _Hey beautiful,"_ his deep voice fills your ears and all you can think about is Frank Who?

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

" _I would feel much better if you were here,"_ he says and makes you chuckle.

"Why do men get extra clingy when they're sick?" You hear him shuffle on the bed as he thinks his reply over.

" _I don't know. Maybe it's instinct. Maybe my mother knows it."_

At the mention of his mother, you remember a call you got early that morning.

"Speaking of mothers, mine called this morning."

He's quiet for a beat before saying "Oh?"

"Yep."

"Did you tell her? About us, I mean."

"I did." You don't offer anything else, just to tease him.

"And?" He asks, clearly frustrated.

Smiling, you reply "She couldn't be happier."

"Oh, thank God," he sighs in relief. You can't imagine why he'd be worried in the first place. Your parents have always loved him.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **Kifissia Neighborhood**_

 _ **Athens, Greece**_

 _ **December 30th, 2015**_

 _The beauty of Greece temporarily allows you to forget the nervousness of meeting Diana's parents for the first time._

 _Sure, you've talked to her mother a couple of times on the phone, but meeting them in person, especially meeting her dad, is nerve wrecking. You never cared much for that kind of thing, but she is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and, after almost a year together, it is way overdue._

 _The original plan was for the couple to pick you up at the airport in Athens but Diana managed to persuade them to change plans and have them wait for you two at the Princes'._

" _That would be too intimidating," Diana told you before you two got in the flight from New York to Athens._

 _Zeke Prince, former ambassador to the United States in Greece, began his career as a professor's assistant at Cambridge. Being the son of an attaché at the US embassy in England, he grew up wanting to follow his father's footsteps, which he later did, leading him to Athens, where he met a tourist guide named Hippolyta Galanis. He proposed 6 month after meeting her and when his stint in Greece with the Embassy ended, he quit working for the government to work in a small college in the country where he met his wife to be. A year after the marriage, baby Diana was born._

 _You look at the woman beside you, driving effortlessly through the streets of Kifissia, the neighborhood where she grew up. You take in her profile, that jaw that looks as perfect as if it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Most people would be looking at the sights around you, but all you can see is her._

" _Staring is creepy, you know?" Diana asks, never once taking her eyes off the road ahead._

" _Can you blame me? Remind me to thank your parents on the job well done."_

 _She laughs, showing those perfect white teeth. God, you love that woman. You get a tug on your belly as you think that and it makes you smile._

 _Was it really 6 months ago that you thought you'd never find someone you wanted to spend your life with? Someone who would be as crazy for you as you are about her, someone you wanted to have babies with?_

 _When you first told her that you loved her, which happened on the first night you two made love, you thought you had spoken the words too soon, that you'd made a mistake. She looked at you and for a nano second, she didn't say a word. It was time enough for your mind to start thinking you'd done the biggest mistake of your life, but when her eyes watered and she told you she loved you too, you were the happiest man in the world._

 _That was when you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life looking at that smile._

 _Now, looking at her laughing next to you, you decide it's time you make the first step in making sure that happen._

" _Move in with me."_

 _Luckily, Diana breaks the car before she runs a red light._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part III: Diana**_

" _What?" You shake your head. "I'm sorry, what?"_

 _Grinning like a fool, Clark repeats "Move in with me."_

 _It's not a question but a statement. The light turns green again and people behind you start to honk so you put the car on gear and park it on the next block, surprised you find a parking spot so quickly._

 _You turn to face him and he still has that smile on his face. "Move in with me." He says again and it actually annoys you._

" _Are you being serious?"_

 _He smile fades and a frown appears on his face. "Of course I am serious. Why would I joke about something like this?"_

" _I don't know, you could be pranking me." You're obviously nervous and he knows you more than enough to know that._

" _Why would I-? Ok, look," he says, hands raised in surrender. "If you're not sure, it's ok. We don't have to do it. We can just keep things-"_

" _Of course I wanna do it!" You interrupt him. "Would I get this overly excited if I didn't?"_

 _He shrugs. "I don't know, you can be quite strange sometimes."_

 _You feel like laughing but you bite the inside of your cheek to keep from doing so._

" _You're an ass."_

 _He moves his head. "Maybe, but I am your ass."_

 _Grinning, you say "Damn straight."_

 _After a quick make out session in the parking space, you put the car back in gear. Less than 5 minutes later, you are parking in front of your parents' house, the same house you grew up in._

" _Holy shit," Clark mumbles as he takes in the house._

 _Standing two stories tall, the house has the classic style of a house built in the 1930s. With white walls and blue shutters, it looks typically like a building from the mediterranean._

 _Gawking at the size of the estate, Kal gets out of the char and stares at it in disbelief._

" _We're not in Kansas anymore, are we?"_

 _Before you can answer his question, the front door opens and your mother comes out, looking as beautiful as she's always had, with blonde hair and tanned skin. She's wearing gloves and a hat, which can only mean she's been in the garden._

" _Tο κοριτσάκι μοu,"_ _she greets you in Greek, calling you her baby girl, before wrapping you in her arms._

" _Hi mom," you smile into her hug, feeling the scent of roses from her hair._

 _She cups your face and smiles, though her eyes are filled with tears. "Look at you. Even more beautiful than I remembered." She catches sight of Clark and gives him a once over. "Excellent choice, my love."_

 _Kal laughs before you can._

 _At the boom of your father's voice, however, Clark does not make a sound._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part IV: Clark**_

 _You like Hippolyta on the spot._

 _She's bubbly and warm, just like Diana, who certainly got the looks from her mother, though in a much better version. Hippolyta also has a great sense of humor._

 _But when you hear a male voice, you freeze._

 _Diana's father is big. Like, really big. Ok, not that big. You two seem to be the same height and you are definitely larger than him, but dude's big. But not really. Maybe it's because you feel intimidated by-_

" _Kal?" Diana touches your arm, getting your attention. Apparently you spaced out for a second because both her parents and Diana are looking at you strangely._

" _Sorry," you smile apologetically. "Jet lag. I'm Clark."_

 _You offer your hand to Zeke, who accepts it with a suspicious look in his eyes._

 _He shakes your hand a bit too firmly. "So you are the one boning with my daughter."_

" _Dad!" Diana shouts and Hippolyta smacks him in the arm._

" _Will you stop that?" His wife tells him and Zeke laughs._

" _Just trying to light up the mood." He pats your back hard enough to sting. "Right, son?"_

" _Right," you smile grimly._

" _Let's go inside, shall we?" Zeke says as he wraps an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about."_

 _Your Adam's apple moves slowly as you gulp nervously._

 ** _-o0o-_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience.

I've had some family issues and my muse was temporarely muted. Things have worked out some so I'm back :)

Chapter 20 is already in the works.

As always, feedback is appreciated.

 **Zeke FC: Jeff Bridges**

* * *

 _ **Part I: Clark**_

 _ **Kifissia Neighborhood**_

 _ **Princes' Residence**_

 _ **Athens, Greece**_

 _ **December 30th, 2015**_

 _The first hour you spent with the Princes was somewhat uncomfortable._

 _It was clear that Zeke wanted you to be on the edge, to check what your reaction would be when put on the spot but after a while, you began to understand what he was trying to do. Two could play that game._

" _What do you do for fun?" Zeke asks you as Hippolyta is serving some hibiscus iced tea._

" _Well sir, I do a variety of things in my free time," you tell him nonchalantly. "Most of the time, however, I deal crack at the public school around the block from where I live. Though I also have a couple of underground fight clubs I manage on the weekends."_

 _Zeke stops eating mid chew, taken aback by what you said. Diana covers her mouth to keep from laughing and Hippolyta has a smug look on her face. Seems Zeke has finally met his match. You have your poker face on but you do offer him a raised eyebrow before you take a sip of tea._

 _The older man finally swallows and says "That was good." He smiles and them raises his glass. "Cheers!"_

 _As you expected, as soon as Diana and Hippolyta become engrossed in conversation, Zeke asks you to join him on the balcony._

 _Despite being night already, the view of the city is as breathtaking as it is when bathed in sunlight and you wished you were sharing your first glimpse of the Greek night sky with Diana, not her father._

" _I take it it's not the first time you are meeting the parent of a girlfriend," Zeke begins as he lights up his cigar. Diana had told you how much she hates it that he smokes, but neither her pleas nor her mother's have been enough to get him to quit._

' _No sir, it isn't." But it will be the last, you think to yourself._

 _He puffs out smoke, eerily white against the night sky. "So you know what I'm going to ask you."_

 _You nod. "The moment I saw your daughter, I was done for," You tell Zeke with a smile on your face. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl so beautiful in my entire life. My whole world stood still when she smiled at me. From that moment, I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." You sigh. "It was as if I hadn't been living before I met her, I was just… Existing. The world was black and white and she is an explosion of color and light," you beam._

 _Zeke raises an eyebrow but you don't notice. You are too busy remembering Diana's smile._

" _I know she is your only daughter and you love her more than anything in the world. And, though I will do anything in my power not to harm a hair on her head, if that ever happens, I expect you to kick my ass so hard I spend the rest of my life seeing starts whenever I sit down."_

 _The older man chews on the butt of his cigar, watching you intently._

" _I can and will kick your ass," he mumbles through the cigar as he extended his right hand so you could shake on it._

" _I'd like nothing more, Mr. Prince."_

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Part II: Diana**_

 _You've been staring at the sky from the balcony of your room for the past 10 minutes._

 _Your mother excused herself to retire to her bedroom, leaving you alone to wonder what your dad and Kal were talking about. You had some idea of what your dad would be telling your boyfriend, but not the other way around._

 _Was it too soon to start thinking wedding bells? Maybe. Though you'd been together for 6 months, it'd been a rather intense few months. Sure, Kal asking for you to move in was surprising enough and that is the logical step, at least for you, before tying the knot, but you haven't really talked about it._

 _Before you can dwell on the thought any further, two very strong arms lace around your waist._

" _Penny for your thoughts?" Kal asks, lips against the skin of your naked shoulder._

" _Just happy to be back home," you say, not ready to broach the subject of marriage yet._

" _Hum," Kal hums in agreement. "I know the feeling."_

 _Before going to Athens for New Years, you and Kal had spent Christmas in Kansas with Martha and he had told you exactly the same, about how happy he was to be home._

"Maybe we could go back to Kansas for Easter," _you had offered then and Kal beamed so wide, it was as if you had given a little boy the christmas gift he'd always wanted._

" _How hard did my father grill you about 'your intentions with my daughter'?" You ask, deepening your voice to mock your dad at the last part of the question._

 _Kal's chest rumbles against your back with a chuckle. "The usual."_

" _Um," you hum. "And what did you tell him?"_

 _Touching your waist, he turns you around to face him before trapping you between his body and the balcony railing._

" _That I love you more than anything in the world."_

 _You place your hands over his broad chest, flexing your fingers on the soft fabric of his cotton t-shirt. "Keep going."_

 _He takes a step closer. "How I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your smile."_

 _You hands stop flat on his chest, his words having caught off guard. "You do?"_

 _He nods. "I do. I know we haven't been together for too long, but the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one i wanted to spend the rest of my life with." You bite your lower lip, looking down at your hands on his chest. He touches your chin gently, so your eyes can meet his. "And when the time comes, I am going to make an honest woman out of you, Ms. Prince."_

 _You chuckle at his silliness. "You are such a dork."_

" _Yeah, but I'm your dork."_

 _You pull him to you by the back of his neck, kissing him with a smile on your face._

 **-o0o-**

 _ **Part III: Zeke**_

" _Ah, children," you mumble as you watch Diana and Clark from the upper balcony of your bedroom._

" _That is creepy, you know," Hippolyta says as she joins you, wearing a silk robe over her nightgown. 35 years you've been married to this woman and you love her as much as on the first day and you've been faithful from the day you met her. Not only is she a knockout, looking as fine as she did when she was 20, but she's also got brains. The perfect package._

" _I'm just making sure they're behaving appropriately," you mumble through your unlit cigar as she places her hand on the crook of your arm._

 _Hippolyta chuckles. "Like we did at their age."_

 _You pause. "Crap."_

 _Your wife laughs and kisses your cheek. "He's good for her," she says and you can't help but agree._

" _He seems like a decent guy. Did you know he's won a Pulitzer?" That had truly impressed you and given your jokester nature, you first thought Clark was joking too._

" _I did, yes," she replies with a smile, stealing a glance at the young couple, currently dancing to a song playing on one of their mobiles._

" _And he's obviously head over heels for our girl." Hippolyta hums in agreement. "Says he wants to marry her, when the time is right."_

" _When I look at them, I see us," she speaks after a moment of silence, which both of you spent watching your daughter and her boyfriend._

" _Nah," you wave her off. "He's shorter than I am."_

 **-o0o-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Shorter than usual, but an update nonetheless**

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

" _Despite getting off the wrong foot, I've always liked your dad."_

You smile, remembering the first time you took Kal to Greece to meet your parents.

"He was trying to scare you away," you say, just like she did back then. "I'm his little girl, his only girl. It's his duty."

" _But not your aunts,"_ he protests.

Your aunts, Antiope and Menalippe, had been even more protective over you than your own parents. In all honesty, Clark had been a little scared of them. Both women are in the Greek Army, where they had when Antiope, your biological aunt, was Menalippe's training officer.

"Once again, I'm their only niece. We Greeks are pretty overprotective."

Clark puffs on the other end of the line. _"I'm not Greek and I almost kicked that guy's ass when he tried to pick you up at that club."_

You laugh. "You were being jealous."

"Damn straight. It wasn't the first time that jackass was hitting on you but it was going to be the last."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _Cielo Club_

 _18 Little West, 12th Street_

 _New York City_

 _March 19th, 2016_

 _You're not really used to loud music, especially not_ _ **this**_ _loud, but it is your best friend's engagement party and you couldn't be anywhere else._

 _Arthur Curry never been been one to settle down so the fact that he was in a monogamous relationship at all still surprises you. Mera and Arthur met at work. She'd just been transferred to the university Arthur works at and had turned him down from the_

 _beginning._

" _That's why you're into to her so badly," you once said to Arthur. "It's the thrill of the chace. You're not used to girls turning you down and since Mera did, you won't rest until you get her." And Arthur did, but by then he was already head over heels in love._

 _So today, after 6 months of dating, your friends were celebrating their engagement with their closest friends, including you and Diana, who is yet to show up._

 _You take a swig at the beer bottle you have already peeled the label off. Diana had a late meeting and she hasn't arrived yet. A video conference with a colleague from a museum in China. People from all over the world need her expertise and you're so incredibly proud of her. The absolute best of the best, your girl._

 _Your phone buzzes on your pants pocket and you fish it out, not needing to check the sender._

' _Just arrived. Where are you? D-'_

 _You reply with your location at the bar and place the phone back in your pocket. Surveying the crowd, you have no luck spotting her, until a flash of red catches your eye._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part III: Diana**_

 _The place is packed by the time you get there. It's a little after 10, somewhat early for nightlife but seems people at that club didn't get the memo._

 _You easily spot Kal by the bar, the dark rim of his glasses contrasting against the white of his smile when he catches sight of you._

 _You excuse yourself as bump against people, though you doubt anyone heard you. At that moment, however, the DJ starts giving an announcement and the crowd goes quiet. That's the only way you can hear someone call your name._

" _Ms. Prince."_

 _You look over your shoulder and find no one other than Bruce Wayne behind you._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part IV: Clark**_

 _The smile on your face vanishes when you see damn Bruce Wayne touching Diana's arm. She's clearly not happy with it for she tries to shake off his touch but he's keeping a tight grip on her arm._

 _You know how proud she can be and that she's more than capable of taking care of herself, but regardless of how strong she is, Wayne is much bigger._

" _Where you going man?" Arthur asks when he sees you get up and walk away from the bar._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part V: Diana**_

 _The music is loud once again, which only serves for your nerves to get even more hyped._

" _Mr. Wayne, please let go of my arm."_

 _You can't make out what he's saying, only a few words, like 'chance' and 'please'. You pull your arm once again but his hand won't budge. Before you can even think about what you are going to do next, your savior is there, his broad chest behind your back._

" _Let go of her," Clark says and despite the music, you know Wayne heard it loud and clear. He lets go, but with a smug smile on his face. Clark has already placed his body in front of you, keeping you safe._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part VI: Clark**_

 _You don't see the punch coming._

 _You never thought the spoiled brat had it in him to even try to hit you. Still, his size is mostly for show and the punch he lands on the left side of your cheek barely makes your head move. It's serves more to annoy you further than it did to hurt you._

 _You move forward, ready to kick the guy's ass, but Diana catches your upper arm._

" _He's not worth it," she says on your ear and she's right._

 _You turn to look at her with a smile on your face. She laces her fingers through yours and tugs at your hand._

 _You follow but a single word muttered by the guy that punched you, stops you dead on your tracks._

" _Cunt."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part VII: Diana**_

 _You hear it too but you aren't able to stop Kal before he lands a single blow to Bruce Wayne's nose, which immediately starts to bleed. Stunned, the billionaire falls to his knees in pain, hands on his nose to try to stop the bleeding._

 _Kal grabs your hand and tugs you away from the scene._

" _You're going to pay for this, Kent!"_

 _Two days later, Bruce Wayne bought The Daily Planet and Clark was fired._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part VIII: Diana**

 **Present**

"Defending my honour cost you your job," you say as you remember the outcome of that fight.

You hear Clark shuffle on the ouch. _"Doesn't matter. I got my job back later."_ You sigh. _"When are you coming home?"_

You peak at your watch. "After lunch. I still have a couple of things I have to finish."

Your desk is full of papers that need your signature, mostly documents for importing and exporting of pieces from and to other museums.

"Enjoy your mom's homemade meal and I will be there sooner than you think."

 **-o0o-**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for sticking with me :)

Any particular character you'd like to see in my story?

Enjoy chapter 21!

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Martha arrives shortly after 11 am and starts getting lunch ready.

You feel incredibly useless sitting on the couch without being able to do anything to help. When you were a child, you always wanted to help your parents, either by washing the dishes or by mowing the law.

" _You always wanted to help people,"_ your mom told you once during one of your visits home after your father was gone. _"You always had it in you."_

Luckily, Arthur arrives before noon and keeps you company while Martha cooks. It isn't the first time he shows up when your mom is in town and you suspect he comes over for her cooking skills rather than to visit you.

"So," Arthur begins. He's sitting on the couch across from you, all but laying back on it. Always spacious, that one. "Diana's back, huh?"

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "Yes, yes, she's back. And yes, it's for good."

He's quiet for a while before saying "I'm just looking out for you, bro. You know you're like a brother to me. When she left, a bag of dog shit had more life than you."

You guffaw. "Nice."

He smirks before turning serious again. "What I'm trying to say is that I love her too, but I worry about you more."

Arthur has always been a good friend and you can't be angry at him for worrying about you.

"I do appreciate it, man. I do. But we've talked things out. We're good now."

He shrugs. "Alright. If you say so, I believe you."

"Had it happened to you, wouldn't you take Mera back?" Arthur pauses, certainly not having expected or thought about that. "Knowing she's the only one you want to spend the rest of your life with, waking up everyday to her face, could you turn her down?"

The long haired man sighs deeply. "Fuck, bro."

You smile. "Exactly. Diana is the love of my life. I know her better than I know myself. She made a mistake, she's human. We both suffered, tried to move on, but couldn't. We talked things out and we are taking one day at a time."

Martha walks in, but doesn't interrupt you, which is just as well. She needs to hear it too.

"So I appreciate if no one," you look at your mom, "no one," you repeat, "meddles in mine and Diana's business. We are both grown ups and we can make our own decisions. Diana is the same woman we all fell in love for, so please treat her like you did before." You look back at Arthur. "Understood?" He nods and you turn to your mom. "Ma?"

"Loud and clear," she assures with a nod. "Now, if you're finished, lunch is ready."

Arthur leaps from the couch and runs to the kitchen. "Dibs!"

Sitting on the couch, with your broken leg stretched before you, you turn to your mother. "Did he really just call dibs to a guy with a broken knee?"

Martha shrugs. "That's Arthur."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

 _ **June 2nd, 2015**_

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **Diana's Apartment**_

 _ **Upper East Side**_

 _Wine, check._

 _Background music, check._

 _Sexy lingerie, just in case, check._

 _One nerve wrecked female, double check._

 _It's been almost a month to the day that you and Clark have been dating, without a doubt the happiest 30 days of your life. He makes you feel things you've never felt before and he treats you like the only woman in the planet._

 _He also respects you like no one ever before, which is why, a month after meeting him, you still haven't slept together._

 _There had been many opportunities, several, in fact, when you were more than willing to take it to the next level, but he was the one who held back._

 _And you loved him for it._

 _Yes, the four letter word that hit you like a ton of bricks._

 _Truth is, you've loved him from the moment you saw him at the Gala. you were never one to believe in love at first sight or any of those shenanigans, but after meeting Kal and looking into those incredible blue eyes, you know you were a goner. When he showed up at the museum with dinner, you were a 100% positive._

 _But you won't say it out loud, not yet. It'd be too fast and the last thing you want it's to scare him away. So you push the feeling down, at least for now._

 _Your phone buzzes and you press the snooze button on the alarm. Kal should be arriving any time now so you dash to the bathroom to give the final touches to your makeup and dwell once again whether or not you are wearing the right dress._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part III: Clark**_

 _White tulips. One of her favorites._

 _The lady at the flower stand told you they only bloomed in the winter and those had been imported from Holland per your request when you visited a week earlier._

 _You hadn't planned to give them to her today, but Diana invited you for dinner and you couldn't arrive empty handed. You would have brought flowers regardless, but you're glad you got these._

 _The doorman lets you in, having seen you drop Diana off several times before. Once at her floor, you knock on her door twice before the opens it with a smile on her face._

" _Hey," she beams and your heart does a little dance._

 _Naturally, she looks breathtaking in a simple, yet elegant white dress. You have yet to see her in yoga pants and a sweatshirt but you are positive she will look just as stunning._

" _Wow," you breath out, a smile of your own on your lips._

" _What?" She blushes._

" _Will it ever go away?"_

 _She frowns. "Will what go away?"_

" _The butterflies I get in my stomach whenever i see you."_

 _Wrapping her arms around your neck, she asks "You get those too, huh?"_

" _I do, yeah." You kiss softly, leaving the promise of deeper kisses for later. "You look beautiful. As always," you add once you pull away. "And these are for you."_

 _Diana smile widens and the sight of the white tulips._

" _How did you get these? It's almost summer."_

 _You shrug nonchalantly. "You know, made some calls, people I've met along this journey we call life…" She chuckles. "I had them brought from Holland."_

 _She stares at you, agape. "Are you serious?"_

" _Yeah. Gotta woo my girl."_

 _She shakes her head as she walks up to you. "Haven't you noticed you have already wooed me, Kal?"_

 _Kal? No one's ever called you that before. You love it._

" _Still," you say, wrapping your arms around her waist, "can't risk another guy sweeping you off your feet and away from me."_

 _She tugs gently at the hair on the back of your neck. "That will never happen. Do you understand? No one's taking me away from you."_

" _I don't know, you might meet a-"_

 _Diana grabs one of your hands and places it over her chest, right over her heart. It's beating rapidly against her ribcage and yours speed up even more at that._

" _Feel this? Feel how fast my heart is beating?" You nod, licking your lips. "It's how I get whenever you are near me."_

 _You grab her other hand and place it over your own beating heart. "Thought that was only me."_

 _Her fingers flex against your shirt, bunching up the soft fabric. She bites her lower lip as she looks at you and you know this is it. It's your moment, the moment you both have been waiting for._

" _Can dinner be reheated?"_

" _Fuck dinner."_

 _Later, you can't recall who reached for whom faster._

 **-o0o-**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 _ **June 2nd, 2015**_

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **Diana's Apartment**_

 _ **Upper East Side**_

 **Part I: Diana**

 _His hands are… Everywhere._

 _One moment they are running through your hair and in the next, trying to unzip your dress. And in the next moment, they are still struggling with your zipper._

 _You hear Kal mumble a curse under his breath as he keeps trying to tug the zipper down unsuccessfully. With a frustrated sigh, he sinks down to his knees so he's eye to eye with the zipper. Your stomach does a little flip flop at the sight of him on his knees before you but it's not time for that._

" _Goddamn it," he curses as he still struggles over the zipper._

 _Smiling, you gently tug at his hair. "Let me give you a hand."_

 _Kal sits back on his ankles as he watched you slowly slide the zipper down._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part II: Clark**_

 _A goddess._

 _That's the only word that can describe the creature standing before you in black lace underwear._

 _Her dress is a puddle around her feet but you pay it no mind. All you can do is stare at the perfection of her body and how you're the only one who get to see her like this._

" _God, you're perfect," you mumble as you look her up and down. Turns out being on your knees before gives you an amazing view, from long legs to her face._

 _Blushing, Diana tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, as if no one had ever complimented her before. You stand up a bit straighter, still on your knees, but no longer sitting on ankles._

 _You hear a sharp intake of breath when your mouth is an inch away from her stomach. You look up at her as your hands trail the back of her thighs. In one swift movement, your hands lock behind her knees and you bring her up with you as you stand up._

 _Her legs instinctively wrap around your waist and you groan. It's like you've been doing this for years. Hands tugging at your hair, she devours your mouth as you walk towards her room. Since her directions were mumbled against your lips, you accidentally end up in the pantry._

 _A can falls to the floor when you hit the shelves with your back and Diana lets go of your lips to assess the situation. She laughs when it sinks in where you are._

" _Um, Kal? Pretty sure this is not the bedroom."_

 _You chuckle. "What gave that away?"_

" _Let's go back to the living room and try again, shall we?"_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part III: Diana**_

 _When you do get to the bedroom, Clark locates the bed and deposits you on the mattress. He stand on the foot of the bed, already having started to unbutton his shirt. You lean back on your elbows as he does so, taking in the view._

 _You've never been a fan of hairy chests but you can make an exception for Clark. He keeps it trimmed, though if he did it for the occasion or he has a habit of it, it's unknown to you. He folds the shirt before throwing it on the small armchair beside the door. You smile at that. He's neat, you like that._

" _Stop," you interrupt him gently when his hands touch the buckle of his belt. "Let me."_

 _You slide closer, stopping only when your legs touch the edge of the mattress. Still sitting down, you look up at him this time around, reversing the roles from earlier, when you were been stared upwards._

 _The metal clinks as you pull both ends of the leather strap apart but it's not loud enough to draw his attention. Kal caresses your cheek as you tug the zipper down, but before you can think about your next move, he takes your hands away, kissing them before dropping them on your lap._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part IV: Clark**_

 _You wouldn't be able to stand her touching you, not yet. It's surreal that you here with her at all and you don't want anything to happen that might cause you to make a fool of yourself._

 _You lean down do kiss her and in heartbeat you are lying on top of her, tucked securely between her legs as you kiss the life out of each other. Suddenly her body start to shake and you stop kissing her, wanting to make sure she isn't crying._

" _Are you- Wait," you smile as you realize she is shaking indeed, but with laughter._

" _What the hell are you laughing about? Are you trying to give me a complex?"_

 _Drying her tears of laughter, she says "You couldn't open a zipper."_

 _She starts laughing again and even though you want to protest, she's just so goddamn beautiful, and you say the only thing that you know will get her attention._

" _I love you."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part V: Diana**_

 _Wait, what?_

 _The laughter fades and you frown at him._

" _What?" You ask, needing to make sure you heard him right._

" _You heard me," he says, caressing your cheek._

 _You bite your lower lip. "Could you say it again? I don't think I heard you right."_

 _Kal chuckles. "Ok then. I love you, Diana Prince. I have from the moment I first saw you at that gala. But i never thought i would have-"_

 _You stop him with a kiss that so sweet, you do feel like crying, but this time with joy. When the lack of air forces you separate, the look he gives you tells you that he needs to hear it back and even if you weren't as in love with him as you are, you're not sure you could ever break his heart by not repeating those words to him._

" _I love you too."_

 _He gives you a smirk that melts you all over. "You do?"_

 _You cup he jaw and he turn to kiss your palm. "I do. Quite a lot, actually."_

" _Really?" he hums. "How much?"_

" _Why don't you let me show you?"_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part VI: Clark**_

 _You're not positive what woke you but the smell of coffee certainly keeps you from falling back asleep._

 _Yawing, you stretch your arms before scratching your chest just above your heart. You look around, taking in her bedroom in morning light._

 _You smile wide, the memories from the night before come rushing in. the found of footsteps draw your attention to the bedroom door._

" _Hey you," Diana greets you as she walks in, two steaming mugs of coffee on her hands. "Made us some coffee."_

" _Wow," you mumble as you take in Diana in your shirt half opened, nothing but her panties underneath. "I thought it was a dream."_

 _She chuckles as she sits on the bed and hands you a mug. "Nope, definitely not a dream."_

" _You're right," you hum in agreement. "A dream could never feel that good."_

 _You kiss softly, and you can taste the coffee she probably sipped on the way back from the kitchen._

 _She pushes your hair back as you sip your coffee. "Sleep ok?"_

" _When we finally got around to sleeping, yeah," you chuckle and she replies with a laugh of her own. "Though waking up to you wearing my shirt is pretty nice too." You run your free hand up her thigh, gently squeezing her butt when you reach it._

 _She squeals in surprise. "Are you trying to seduce me into a round two, Mr. Kent?"_

 _You frown. "Technically, it's be round four, but-"_

 _Her phone rings, interrupting your moment. You groan and drop your head forward. "Really?"_

 _She chuckles as she stands up. "Sorry, cowboy. I'm waiting for a call from Milan."_

 _She kisses your lips softly and picks up the phone on her nightstand. "Ciao, Paolo! Come stai?"_

 _She carries on the conversation in Italian and you can't help but wonder how many languages she's fluent in. nature calls and you head to bathroom to take care of business._

 _You're drying your hand on a towel as you make your way back to the bedroom but you stop short as you see a very naked Diana lying on the bed._

" _I… Eheee…" You mumble, still not over seeing her naked._

 _She smirks at you. "Are you going to stand there all day?"_

 _You throw the towel over your shoulder before cracking your knuckles and rolling your head from side to side. "Round four, is it?"_

 _You jump on the bed before she can say anything._

" _Why don't we start counting from today?"_

" _Best out of three?"_

 _She shrugs. "If you think you have enough stamina."_

" _Ohhh," you laugh. "You're on!"_

 _Turns out you made the best out of five._

 _But who's counting?_

 **-o0o-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Happy International Women's Day to all my lady readers out there!

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

It is way past lunch time when you manage to go back to Kal's place. You're surprised to find Arthur napping on the couch as Martha does the dishes.

"Someone is feeling right at home," you say as you place your briefcase by the door.

Martha, looking over her shoulder, shrugs. "That boy always eats as if he's never had a proper meal his whole life."

After chatting some with Martha, neither of you caring whether you wake up Arthur, you head to the bedroom, where you find Kal vigorously typing on his laptop. He's resting on the bed, injured leg stretched out before him.

You call his name a couple of times, but he's obviously 'in the zone', the way he calls it when he's inspired and words are flowing easily.

"Babe," you call out again, this time tugging at his hair.

"Oh, hi," he smiles as he looks up at you. "Sorry, I was-"

"In the zone, yeah," you smile. "There is an oversized Sasquatch drooling on your couch."

Kal chuckles as he reaches for your hand placed on his shoulder and kisses it. "He ate too much. Before I told him to sleep it off at home, he was already snoring. Didn't have the heart to wake him."

You shake your head with a smile. "Of course not."

"Everything turned out ok today?" He closes his laptop and taps on the mattress beside him. You oblige and sit down beside him.

"Yeah," you agree as you kick off your heels. "Sorry I missed lunch."

Clark squeezes your knee gently. "No biggie. Ma managed to save you some before the Sasquatch ate it all."

"Already ate it. I was starving."

He looks at you for a moment, taking in your face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. I might be coming down with something." You have been feeling a bit off today, but you figured it's from the excitement from the past few days.

"You should go home and rest," he suggests and you know he's not trying to get rid of you, far from it.

"No, no," you shake your head. "I wanna stay, make up for lost time."

He smiles. "And I love you for it, but we'll have more than enough time for that. Your health is my main concern."

And that's it, that's why you came back. He's the only man you've ever know who'd put first, no matter what situation.

"Kal?" You bit your lip.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see it?"

He frowns. "He what, babe?"

"The ring."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

You were not expecting that at all.

"Oh. _That_ ring."

She nods. "Yeah. I mean, I know it's silly but I wanna know what I lost."

You smile sadly at her, cupping her check. "You didn't lose it, we just… Postponed it. If you do want to go through with it someday."

"I do," she quickly agrees.

"So, don't you rather wait to see it?"

"I don't?" She asks instead of agreeing and that makes you laugh.

"You sure?"

She's silent for a couple of seconds before nodding. "I'm sure."

You nod. "Alright."

Diana's standing up in a flash, eagerly waiting for directions. She's obviously surprised when you reach for the nightstand and fish ou a black velvet box from the back of the drawer. She sits down again beside you on the bed, looking at the box with wild eyes.

You play with the box for a bit, giving her time to change her mind. "I'm going to ask again. Are you sure you want to see it now?" She nods. "Alright." You give her the box and waits for Diana to open it.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

Little did you know that such a small box would feel so heavy on your hands.

Kal is watching you intently and even though he asked you if you were sure, well, you're not sure anymore. It feels as if it's burning in your palm and for the smallest of seconds, you consider giving the box back. Before you lose your courage, you open the box and a sob escapes your lips.

It's got to be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. It's simple and elegant and it looks vintage, maybe passed down from generations.

"I know it's not huge, but-"

"No," you interrupt him, your eyes already filled with tears. "It's perfect."

"It was my grandmother's," he explains as you observe the ring. My grandfather got it from his mother, who wore it for years until my grandpa met my grandma."

You look at him in wonder, not at all having guessed this ring had that much history behind it.

"Dad gave it to Ma when he proposed. She never wore it because of the work in the farm. And when I told her I wanted to give it to you, she said that I had to be absolutely sure you were the one, because only women who truly deserved it wore it. It was a condition imposed by my great grandma when she gave it to my grandpa."

You dry a tear that fell down without you noticing. You place the ring back on the box and give it back to Kal, who gives you a curious look.

"I don't deserve this, Kal. I'm the last person in the world who does."

"What are you talking about?"

"I left you, Kal. you were ready to take the next step and I just bailed."

Kal's face changes from soft to hard to soft again.

"Diana, stop. Stop," he says as you try to protest. "I have forgiven you. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

You stand up and begin to pace around the room. "I don't know! I try but the guilt keeps eating at me."

He tries to get up, grunting in frustration when he can't.

"Could you come here, please?" You oblige. He grabs your hands in his, the ring box long forgotten by one of the pillows. "Di, i love you. More than anything in the world. Have form the moment we met and will even after I die. That hasn't changed because you went away and it won't change. Ever." He squeezes your hands for emphasis. "Understand?"

You nod. "I need sometime to accept it."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. And if not seeing me might help to speed-"

"Hey!" You squeeze his hand this time around. "Do you really think I'm going to leave again? Are you out of your mind? This is exactly what-"

He smirks and you know what he is doing. Making you mad so you can snap out of your funk. You chuckle, shaking your head.

"Better?"

You smile. "Better."

 **-o0o-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

 **I guess my muse is in a good mood :)**

 **Enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Diana leaves to give Martha a ride to the airport and stop by at her place to get some clothes.

Arthur wakes up shortly after she leaves, mumbling that they should have woke him up so he could say goodbye to Martha. Still, he doesn't leave. Instead, he gets a beer from the fridge and turns the tv on.

"Arthur? Go home." You say from your place leaning against the threshold.

"The game's about to start, man."

You sigh. "It's a rerun. Go home."

"It's a good game anyway."

"Arthur!" You shout. "Go. Home."

"Mera is in a bad mood, alright?!" He shouts back. "The pregnancy hormones are making her all crazy."

You cross your arms and stare at him. "So you're hiding?"

"I'm not- Ugh. Ok, fine. I'm hiding. God, man," Arthur sighs as he run his hands through his long hair. "Nothing is ever good enough. And honestly, she wants to have sex all the time. I can't even sleep!"

"Hence why you were crashed on my couch."

"Thanks for that, by the way." You chuckle. "I just want the baby to be born so I can have her and my fiance back, not this… Sex starved monster."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _December 23rd, 2015_

 _Smallville, Kansas_

 _Kents' Farm_

 _You've missed being home and having all your family around. Well, almost all your family. Doesn't matter how long it's been, you will always miss your dad, regardless of how long it's been since he died. Holidays are specially hard, which is why you avoid coming to the farm and always get your mom to join you in the Big Apple._

 _You stand on the stairs, the ruckus of kids running around the living room muffled by the memories that overtake you as you stare at the long line of pictures on the wall that lead to the upper floor. A particular picture, one of your dad holding a fish he'd just caught, smiling proudly at his feat, always manages to give you a sense of peace._

 _Diana's arms being wrapped around your waist makes you smile but you don't turn around to face her, not even when she kisses your shoulder._

" _I've been looking for you," she whispers as she speaks near your ear._

 _You cover her arms over your stomach with your own, keeping them secure. "Needed to get away for a little while."_

 _She hums in understanding. It's the first time she's meeting the whole family, even Kara flew over from California to meet her. You imagine she needs some quiet time too._

" _Do you miss him?"_

 _You sigh deeply. "Everyday. He might not have been my biological father, but he raised me. I am the man I am today because of him."_

 _You told her about your biological family during your third date. You were more than comfortable with each other by then for you to share that part of your life with her. You told her about how you were just a few months old when your parents died in a car crash and how the Kents had taken you in._

" _I would have loved to have met him."_

 _You turn around, wrapping your arms around her. "And he would have_ _ **loved**_ _you." She beams. "I just worry sometimes."_

 _Playing with the hair on your nape, Diana asks "About what?"_

" _If I'll ever be as good in being a dad as he was to me."_

 _She smiles softly as she caresses one of your earlobes with her thumb and forefinger._

" _You, Mr. Clark Joseph Kent, is going to be an amazing dad. I'm sure our kids will be just as proud of you as you are of your father."_

 _You give her a sideways grin as her words sink in. "Our kids, huh?"_

" _Yeah. Why?" Diana asks worriedly. "Don't you want to have kids with me? I mean, down the road, cause now-"_

 _You kiss her lips to stop her from rambling. She hums in delight, her arms tighter around your neck._

 _When you let go, you say "I would like nothing more than having a little baby girl or baby boy with you."_

" _With my brain and my looks," she teases._

" _Shouldn't there be something of mine in there?"_

 _She taps her chin, pretending to think it over. "Your eyes look alright."_

" _Alright?" You feign hurt. "I'll have you know many people find my eyes quite intriguing."_

" _Really? And who are those people, exactly?"_

" _Oh, you don't know them." She laughs. "But yeah, I do want kids with you. When the time is right."_

" _Good. Cause My career is crazy right now and I wanna be able to have all the time in the world for our baby."_

" _Agreed." You raise an eyebrow. "We do get to practice though, right? The baby making."_

" _You know what they say," Diana whispers as she slides her hand down your back to your ass and squeezes a cheek. "Practice makes perfect."_

 _You're about to kiss when your cousin decides to interrupt you rather harshly._

" _Hey horny teenagers!" You groan as Diana moves her hand up your back again with a laugh. "Dinner's ready."_

" _Thanks, Kara!" Diana replies over her shoulder._

" _Can we get back to his later?" She punches your shoulder. "Ow! What was there for?"_

" _This is your mother's house, you perve."_

 _You grin. "Who says I was talking about doing it in the house?"_

 _Diana bites her lips. "Any hidden places around the farm you haven't shown me yet, Mr. Kent?" She husks._

" _Think bigger. Think Smallville."_

 _She straightens. "That's kinda contradictory."_

" _Really?"_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Clark**

"I don't think I'd complain if Diana became over hormonal during pregnancy. Wouldn't be much different from her now."

Arthur sits up and wiggles his brow. "Share, brother."

"What? No, you perverted mutt," you grumble and Arthur laughs. "You know I don't talk about what happens between Diana and I."

"Happened, past tense," Arthur rebutts. "Unless you have already got your freak on since you got back together."

"Not that is any of your business, but no, we haven't."

By that point, Arthur had already muted the tv and you had his full attention. "Why not?"

"It's complicated, man," you say as you sit on the couch with difficulty.

"Why? You love each other, you're back together. It's not rocket science."

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you sigh. "Things are different, we are different. We still love each other, sure, but we changed from a year ago."

Arthur doesn't offer anything, instead, keeps waiting for you to continue.

"It's like we're going through the dating process all over again, though this time around, the feelings are already there."

"Yeah, I don't get it," he says as he pushes the sound button again and turn his attention back to the game.

 _Worse than a 5 year old_ , you think to yourself.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and a very angry, very pregnant redhead, comes inside the apartment.

"Arthur Thomas Curry, get your ass home right now!"

"Hum," you hum as you look over your shoulder. "Hide and seek is over, pal." You grab the remote from his hand. "Beat it."

 **-o0o-**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Want to give you a special shout out to my readers **phyrephly,** **jdcocoagirl** and **kcWW** for sending a review in pretty much all my updates.

You guys are awesome!

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

The ding of the elevator doors opening is muffled by someone calling Arthur's full name and the sound is coming from Kal's apartment.

"Mera," you laugh, knowing your friend's voice by heart.

When you get to the apartment, Kal is sitting on the couch, no doubt entertained by the scene unfolding before him. Arthur, looking incredible small as he is being yelled at by a pregnant redhead who's just as red as her hair on the face with anger.

"So what is it? You knock me up and decide to go live your life, watching stupid football reruns?!" She shouts angrily at her fiance.

"Told you it was a rerun," you hear Kal under his breath.

You bypass the furious woman and sit beside Kal on the couch.

"Hey," he whispers with a smile.

"What's going on?" You ask after you kiss his cheek.

"He'd been hiding at my place because he's scared of hormonal Mera."

"Interesting," you say as you snuggle closer to him. "Too bad we don't have any popcorn."

"Aw, man. Popcorn would be awesome right now."

Only then both Mera and Arthur realise Kal is not alone in the apartment anymore. Mera looks at you, stunned.

You raise both hands. "Please, don't stop on my account."

Mera turns to Arthur, even angrier than before a places a punch to his shoulder.

"Oh!"

"You didn't tell me Diana was back?! What is wrong with you?"

Mera starts grilling him again and you only shake your head. "Were they always like this?"

"It's the hormones," Kal tells you. "He's been hiding from her."

"I thought he came over to eat your mom's food."

He shrugs. "Who knows? All I want is for them to go."

"And you!" Mera says, pointing at you. "You came back? Why didn't you tell me? And why the hell didn't you call me? A whole damn year, Diana! One year and no word from you! Do you know how much has happened?"

You look at her protruding belly. "Quite a bit, I imagine."

She places her hands on her waist, as much as her pregnancy would allow. "Do you think this is funny? We all loved you, Diana. Clark wasn't the only one you left behind."

That hits you right were it was intended to and it hurts. God, it hurts. You leave Kal's side and walks to Mera, offering her your hands. To your surprise, she takes them.

"Mer, I couldn't call you without being dragged into everything I was trying to get some space from. If I did, you would have told me how miserable Clark was and I would feel even worse than how I already did."

Your frankness seems to catch her off guard and her shoulders sag, no longer with that murderous look in her eyes.

"Leaving Kal was the greatest mistake I've ever made. And I missed him and my best friend," you say, squeezing her hands. "But I had to make amends with him first. You understand that, right?"

Mera is crying, tears running down her cheeks. Hormones, for sure.

"Yeah, I get it." She lets out a sob. "I missed you so much!"

"Aw, honey," you say as you hug her. "I missed you too."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Mera**

If there is ever a time that you need your best friend, it's now. Sure, you're almost at the end of your pregnancy but having Diana back is wonderful.

Though you were upset she left, you understand her reasons for doing so. Given the chance, you would have probably done the same, but only had it been pre bug, like Arthur refers anything that has happened before your pregnancy. Though now you know it's a boy, he still refers to him as Bug. it's kinda cute, so you don't complain, but he will have to call him by his name eventually.

After Diana manages to calm you down, you ask her to join you at your apartment so you can show her the baby's room. Naturally, the decor is inspired by the ocean, with sea turtles, Arthur's favorites, dolphins and fishes painted on the walls.

"This is beautiful, Mera," Diana says as she takes in the room. "I'm sure baby Arthur is going to love it."

If he's anything like his daddy, he will love it.

"How is everything between you and Clark really?" You ask her as you seat down on the nursery chair. She sits on the small green footstool before you.

"We're getting there. I mean, I have a lot to atone for but he's… He's Clark," she smiles. "He took me back, arms wide opened. Truth is, i still feel guilty as hell, but it's only a matter of time, I suppose."

You nod in understanding. "You can't pick up where you left off."

"Exactly. But starting over can be a good thing."

"Especially since you already know him."

Diana smiles. "No awkward first dates."

"No awkward first time," you chuckle, but instead of laughing, Diana looks down at her feet. "Wait. you still haven't, since you got back?"

She shakes her head, biting her lower lip. She explains her relationship with Hal and how sex was never in the picture and how even though her and Clark almost got it on, decided to wait until he was in full health to try again.

"I don't know how you do it," you tell her. "I can't go a day without climbing Arthur like a beanstalk." Diana let's out a belly laugh. "But that is the hormones, apparently."

"I'm pretty sure you were like that before you got pregnant," she reasons and you have to agree.

"Maybe, but how you haven't jumped Clark is beyond me. You've been celibate for over a year. How are you not climbing up the walls?"

Diana can only laugh.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

You call Clark about an hour after you went up to Mera and Arthur's place. You tell Kal Mera asked Arthur to go home and he obediently does so not soon after Clark passed along the message the message.

Kal is back in the bedroom when you arrive, but doesn't hear you come in. He's struggling with taking his pants off due to the cast on his knee. Clearly frustrated, the growls and throws the crutch to the ground.

Leaning casually against the threshold, you ask "Everything alright there?"

Startled, he looks over his shoulder. "Didn't hear you come it."

You look at the crutch on the floor. "I take it you two had a disagreement."

Kal sighs. "I'm tired of this goddamn thing and it's only been two days. I can't even begin to think how I'm going to be after week three."

You walk toward him and place a kiss on his naked back. "You're grouchy." And you know what he needs to relax. "Lie down on the bed, Kal."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

You turn to her with a frown on your face. You know what she has in mind and you don't like it. Well, you do like it, you love it, in fact, but this is not the time.

"Di, we talked about this. I can't."

She has her hands on your chest, fingers gently flexing against your skin.

"You know you won't be able to relax if you don't get off, Kal. I know you."

"Too much, if you ask me," you mumble and she smiles. "But with the meds, I can't-"

"You took a pill 8 hours ago. I'm sure it's wearing off, if it hasn't completely already."

"Yeah, but I still-"

"Kal," she whispers. "Let me run you a bath, help you get cleaned up and if at the end you wanna give it a try, I'll do it. I just want you to feel better."

Clark Joseph Kent. Cause of Death, Diana Prince.

You sigh again. "Ok, fine. Let's try."

 **-o0o-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

 **Readers discretion is advised ;)**

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

As you had predicted Kal falls asleep during his bath. You leave him alone to rest while you change into something comfier,

"Staring is creepy, you know," he mumbles, eyes closed.

Smiling, you approach the tub. "It's what I keep telling you when you watch me sleep but according to you it's sweet when you do it."

He smirks and opens one eye. "Hence why I said it was creepy." You shake your head with a smile. "I napped, didn't I?"

"For a little bit, yeah." You crouch beside him on the tub. "How about we get you dried up before you turn into a prune?"

He struggles to get up, even with your help. "A sexy prune."

And speaking of sexy, it seems like he's been thinking about what you promised you'd do for him, because you can clearly see he is turned on. He follows your line of sight and says "Oh."

He looks somehow embarrassed and you make sure he knows it there's nothing to be ashamed of.

"Let's go to bed?" You ask and offer your hand to him.

Surely, the towel around his waist is tented and your mouth waters at the thought of being with him again, even if today you'll only be repaying him for a couple of nights before, when he got you off.

It seems cold somehow, to think about it that way, that you are replaying him. Truth is, when you two were together, the world around you vanished and you were the only people left in it.

But you are learning each other again and if you have to go through that awkward phase of firsts all over again, so be it.

Once he's lying comfortably on the bed, you join him, but he doesn't let you go further down.

"No," he speaks softly. "I need you up here with me. I need to see it's really you."

And obviously, that hits you in the gut and your heart breaks all over again.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

It sounds silly, what you just said, but it is the truth.

Many would call you stupid, that you don't stop a woman who's about to go down on you, but Diana isn't any woman. On top of that, you've been apart for so long, you want to look into her eyes when she makes you come.

She nods as she moves up, eye to eye with you. She cups your face before kissing you, and instinct takes over you. You pull her closer, but Diana holds her ground, mindful of your leg.

"Kal," she warns against your lips, but you shake your head.

"You won't hurt me."

She nods almost imperceptibly and you resume kissing. This time, however, Diana's hands touch your naked stomach, making your muscles contract. She chuckles in such a smug way, you want to kiss that smugness off her. That thought dies when she touches you were you needed it most and you have to bite down your lip to keep form coming. You're so worried about not making a fool of herself that you don't hear Diana let out a moan of her own.

"I missed touching you like this," she whispers as she takes a nibble at the skin where your neck meets your shoulder.

You wanna touch her too, touch her where you know she wants. She's still wearing yoga pants and you tug at the fabric. "Take this off."

"No, Kal, today is just you."

You shake your head. "No. Together."

You wouldn't be able to stop her even if you wanted to so you can only hope she will hear your pleas. When she doesn't, you cup her through her pants and her body bucks in response.

"Off, Diana," you say firmly.

In a flash, she stand up and slides her pants and underwear down her incredibly long legs. After kicking the fabric aside, she climbs up on the bed but you stop her before she can touch you again.

You look at her and she knows you enough to know what you want. Surely enough, what you see in her eyes mirror your own.

Kneeling on the bed, she takes off her shirt and her bra right after, leaving her naked, as you also look at each other and without exchanging a single word, you both know what you want. Diana straddles your lap, mindful of your leg, as you sit up, your mouths meeting.

It doesn't take a second longer for you to be inside her.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

You throw your head back in delight as he fills you completely.

You both remain still for a moment, giving your body time to adjust. Though it was been the same amount of time for you both, it takes your body longer to get used to him again, especially because Kal is anything but average. His mouth descend to your neck, kissing and sucking at the skin, giving you all the time you need.

You start moving eventually, slowly at first, before picking up a steady tempo. Kal keeps you close to his chest as you wrap your legs tight around his waist.

 **Part IV: Clark**

"Kal," she moans against your lips and you know she's close.

"Me too," you tell her, not being afraid to admit you won't last long either.

When you feel the contractions around you, you kiss her, swallowing her cries as she comes and you soon follow.

You're not exactly sure how long you two stay like this, clinging to each other for dear life, but Diana is the first to speak.

"Your leg," she whispers, trying to get off you but you stop her.

"Is fine." You chuckle. "Wayy more than fine."

She hides her face on the crook of your neck. "Wow."

"Yeah," you laugh. "Wow indeed."

She lifts her head to look at you. "Was is always this-"

"Fucking incredible?" You offer and she laughs. "Yeah, it was."

She looks at you, caressing your cheek. "I love you, Kal."

You smile softly. "I love you too, Di. Always."

You don't sleep at all that night.

 **-o0o-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

 **Longest** chapter yet!

Mostly flashbacks.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

You're having one of those dreams again, the ones where you never left Kal and everything is alright to the world. The kind of dreams where you made love all night and he wakes you up with coffee and kisses and-

You hear a pan dropping to the ground and you open one of your eyes.

"Goddamnit!" You hear Kal's voice from somewhere in your mind.

It's not a dream, not this time. Yes, you left Kal but you came back and you are ok now. And you did make love all night the night before.

You sit up on the bed, looking around the room you once shared with Kal. yet another pan seems to fall to the floor in the kitchen so you decide it's best to check what's going on before Kal destroys everything.

After fishing one of his shirts on the closet, you head out of the bedroom, finding Kal struggling with one of his crutches in one hand and a spoon in the other.

You smell coffee and it seems he's trying to make you breakfast. It's adorable that he's trying to do it with one hand, since the other is busy with the crutch, but you know he won't be able to do it alone.

"What are you doing?" You ask, a brow raised.

He turns to face you, once again dropping the pan.

"Seriously?!" He cries out, obviously frustrated.

You pick up the pan from the floor, turning to the other side so you don't give Kal a peek of your ass. You smirk. He's gotta earn it.

"Why don't you let me do it?"

Kal actually pouts and you wanna kiss it away. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

You smile at him. "Babe, you can't stand straight without the crutch, which means you only have one available hand. How could you possibly cook with one hand?"

"I'm good at juggling?" He offers with a smile.

"Obviously not, babe. You've dropped that pan 3 times in 5 minutes."

"You heard that, huh?"

"Hard not to." You place a quick kiss to his lips. "Now sit-"

Kal pulls you back to him before you can get to far away and proceeds to give you a good morning kiss that has you wishing you two had never left the bed at all.

"Woah," you mumble, still dazed. "What was that for? Not that I mind, of course."

He smiles and caresses your cheek. "Just glad to have you here. And you know, about last night. It was…"

"Off the charts?" You offer.

"That sums it up, yeah," chuckles Kal.

You kiss his lips again, quickly this time before he has any ideas. "Go sit down. I'll make us breakfast. The sooner you recover, the sooner we can do more of that we did last night."

Clark goes to the couch to rest so fast, you're surprised he didn't trip on his way there.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **July 3rd, 2015**_

 _ **The Hamptons**_

 _ **Bridgehampton**_ _ **, New York**_

 _When you asked Diana for you two to get away for the holiday, you'd figured someplace lowkey, maybe a cabin somewhere upstate, so the last place you expected to go is the Hamptons._

 _Not that you mind, not at all, but it's completely the opposite of what you're used to. Whether you wanted or not, you and Diana come from different backgrounds, so you have a lot of compromising to do._

 _As you stand in front of the huge two story glass house that belongs to a friend of Diana's, you realize you really aren't in Kansas anymore._

" _Holy shit, this place is huge," you mumbled, still overwhelmed by the construction before you._

 _Diana, having shut the door to her Mercedes, follows your eyes to the house. "It's an architectural marvel, if you ask me. Though I can't imagine the cleaning lady being too happy with cleaning all those windows."_

 _You chuckle. "Yeah." Still, you don't move, still taking it all in._

" _If you think this is big, wait until you see the pool," she says as she walks past you, heading to the front door._

" _There's a pool?!"_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

 _Kal walks around the house like a kid opening presents during Christmas morning. He's wide eyed and overly excited as he goes from room to room, the natural light shining bright through the huge glass walls._

 _The house, belonging to a couple friends of yours, is brand new, having been used only a couple of times by the owners, who also live back in Manhattan. The house, located in a desert beach, is right on the shore line, giving you all the privacy you might wish for, even with large glass walls._

 _The master bedroom was something else entirely._

 _Facing the ocean, the room takes almost the entire second floor of the house, with no walls separating the bedroom itself to the bathroom, only more panels of glass._

" _Not a lot of room for privacy, is there?" Kal teases, nodding towards the toilet._

" _Well, Gabriel and Parker have been married for 20 years. I don't think they have any qualms about peeing in front of each other."_

" _Yeah, I wasn't referring to peeing," Kal adds as he places your luggage near the foot of the bed._

" _Pretty sure there is a restroom downstairs. With a door."_

" _And actual walls?"_

 _Later that day, you go for a tour of the East Hamptons, visiting antique shops, museums and gardens. For lunch, you stop by The Crow's Nest, one of Hamptons most praised restaurants. By the time you go back to the house, the sun is already setting, so Kal suggests you watch it from the balcony overlooking the sea._

 _Arms wrapped around your waist, Kal has your back to his chest. A blanket protects you both from the slightly cold breeze that accompanies the setting sun. Kal kisses the side of you neck, earning a satisfied hum in response from you._

" _This is perfect," you mumble, snuggling deeper into his arms._

" _You're perfect."_

 _You look over your shoulder at him, mouth begging to be kissed. He obliges._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

 _Once the sun has set completely, you suggest going back inside. It had gotten even colder than before, so you figured lighting up the fireplace would be just right. Diana excuses herself to change, since she's still wearing her light summer dress. She comes back 10 minutes later, wearing jeans and an oversized sweater. The fire is already going and you're was checking the fridge for dinner options._

" _Whatcha looking at?" Diana asks you, giving your butt a soft squeeze._

" _Trying to find something to cook for us," you reply, closing the fridge door._

 _She leans on the kitchen island nonchalantly. "Honestly, I'm not really hungry. I'd be fine with popcorn and a beer." You look at her with a grin on your face. "What?" She flushes._

 _Walking to her, you reply "You really are perfect."_

 _With a raised brow, she asks "Because I like popcorn and beer?"_

" _Among other things," you assure her, pulling her close and kissing her lips._

 _She pushes you away playfully. "You're complimenting me because you want to make out on the couch."_

 _You cross two fingers and she bursts out laughing._

 _You do, however, end up doing just that an hour later, though the couch has is forgone for the plush carpet in front of the fireplace. Nestled in the cradle of Diana's thighs and her hands on the naked skin of your lower back, you feel like you are a couple of teenagers making out when her parents are out of town. Just as her hand travel further south under the waist of your pants, a cell phone rings in the distance._

" _I gotta…" Diana, recognizing her ringtone, mumbles against your lips before you softly nips on her lower lip._

" _No," you mumble against her, phone still ringing. "M'busy."_

 _Laughing, she shoves you away before awkwardly standing up and going to her purse on the couch. Diana frowns as she saw the overseas number on the screen._

" _Strange," she mumbles before accepting the call._

 _She greets in English, but quickly changes to Italian to match the person on the other side of the line. Your knowledge of foreign language never went anywhere beyond high school Spanish, which is quite curious, considering you are an international correspondent to the newspaper you work for. You sit on the floor in awe as she fluently converses in Italian. By the time she hangs up, she has a huge grin on her face._

" _Good news?" You ask._

" _Wonderful news! I was invited to be a guest curator at the British Museum!" She squeals._

" _That is wonderful!" you join in, standing up and picking her up in his arms._

 _You celebrate throughout the night, once before the fireplace, another time against the window that overlooks the ocean and the third time in the bedroom. In between sessions, she tells you how the person who called earlier is an old professor from Cambridge, who always pushed her into following the career path she desired._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part V: Diana**

 _There is something unusually warm on your back, you decide as you wake up with the sunlight streaming through the curtainless windows, but it is the heat behind you that brings you fully into consciousness. A grumble comes from behind you as you move and the memory from the night before emerges, as does a smile on you face._

" _Too early," Kal mumbles and buries his face deeper into the crook of your neck as his arms tug you closer._

 _You chuckle, feeling happier than you have in years. "It's 8."_

" _Early," he repeats before mumbling "Hi," and kissing you cheek._

" _Hi," you reply back, turning around to face him. Kal's eyes were still closed, his tousled hair all over the place. It could use some trimming, though you did enjoy having it to tug on the night before._

" _I don't need to see your face to know you are thinking about last night."_

 _You beam. "Can you blame me?"_

 _Kal opens one eye, taking you face in. "How can you look even more beautiful every time I see you?"_

" _You already got lucky, Mr. No need to keep up with the compliments."_

 _He caresses your jaw. "You deserve every single one of them."_

 _You grin. "In that case, please continue."_

 _He moves so he's on top of you and begin kissing you neck._

" _You are the most," kiss, "amazing," kiss, "most breathtaking," kiss, "wonderful woman," kiss, "I have ever met," he finishes with a kiss on your lips._

 _Your legs fall open and he immediately settles between them. "Again?" You laugh, feeling him against you._

" _For as long as you'll have me," he smiles._

 _Smiling, you think,_ **forever it is** _._

 **-o0o-**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Gal as the new face for Reebok.

#ProudFan

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

As the weeks pass, a kind of routine is established between you and Kal.

You go to work, come back and night, have dinner together and some days, you go back to your apartment. You've missed him too much to be away for long, but you know you both need your space, at least for the time being.

Kal finally gets his cast taken off and with a clean bill of health, surprises you at work when you're about to head out to lunch.

"Hey," he smiles, leaning against the hood of his car, hands shoved down in his pockets. He looks gorgeous, dark grey slacks and white shirt, with a long wool overcoat on.

Smiling, you walk up to him. "You know, you looked much sexier with the crutch."

He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you to him. "You think so? I much prefer the cane." You hadn't noticed a cane next to his leg and you give it a curious glance. "Doc said I need to use it for a week."

"Dashing."

You kiss slowly, not caring about the catcalls you get from bypasses.

"You free for lunch?"

You shrug. "I had planned to visit my boyfriend at home."

"Is that right?"

"Poor thing is… Impaired at the moment." You tease.

"Really? You didn't complain last night."

You obviously blush at that, even if there is no reason for you to be embarrassed about. Ever since that night two weeks ago, you've been reconnecting, so to speak, pretty much every night, except for the ones when you go home, but then you 'reconnect' before you leave for the day.

As Mera said, it is as if you've started dating all over again, the newness very present, except you know exactly where to touch and when to tease.

Kal takes you to a restaurant that referred to 'our place' back in the day. It is a place that serves Mediterranean food, from Greek to Italian, that has always made you a very happy camper afterwards. You sit at your usual table, at least the one that used to be your usual. You've already finished eating but you're having such a good time, you don't wanna go back to work.

"I'm glad we came here," you say as you snuggle closer to Kal on the booth. "I really missed his place." He hums in agreement, kissing the side of your head. "More than anything, I missed us."

He caresses your cheek and says "You'll never have to miss us again."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

After dropping Diana off at the museum, and a very long goodbye kiss, you head back home to finish the surprise you've got planned for later today.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

"Comment s'est passé le déjeuner, Diana?" Greets Moulier, your fellow restaurateur at the Metropolitan Museum.

As well as being the best restaurateur in the city, you are also the head curator of the Greek and Ancient Weapons Exhibit at the MET. Despite your age, you have more knowledge in the field than any of your older colleges, something that makes some of those colleges jealous. Moulier, a 60 year old French man, is probably one of the few who doesn't mind your hierarchy over them.

"Très bien merci, Pascal," you smile as you resume the work on the statue you began the day before

"Mon Dieu!" He exclaims after a few minutes. "Those flowers there are for you. They arrived right after you left for lunch."

"Oh." You climb down the ladder, a huge smile on your face as you take in the white flowers. Your smile grows even wider when you read the card.

' _34 East 40th St. 8pm._

 _Let me woo you all over again.''_

"Oh, Kal," you sigh to yourself, gently running your thumb on the white paper.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

You end up arriving earlier than you had intended to at the restaurant. You've been so nervous and so preoccupied with being late that by 7pm you had already left the apartment, arriving at the restaurant at 7:30. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty to NYC's standards. The table you managed to book thanks to your connections is private, yet have a full view of the restaurant.

It isn't until 8:05 that Diana arrives, looking as breathtaking as always. This time she is wearing red, making her look even sexier. Swallowing hard, you stand up to welcome her. God, you are one lucky bastard.

It takes her awhile to locate you in the sea of people inside the restaurant, but when she does, your heart skips a beat.

"Hey," you smile when she approaches the table.

"Hi," she smiles back.

"Thanks for coming," you say as you pull up her chair for her.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part V: Diana**

It takes you a second or so to understand what he's trying to do but it soon dawns on you. A fresh start, a new beginning. A new first date.

"Thank you for inviting me," you say, accepting the chair he's pulled out for you. You hear Kal groan quietly behind you, no doubt having seen the lack of fabric on your back. To his credit, he doesn't mention it.

He sits on the chair across from you. "Hope you didn't have to cancel any plans."

"Not at all. I don't go out much."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? Cause you have quite the wardrobe."

She shrugs. "I like dressing nicely."

"Trust me, you'd look as incredible as you do right now had you been wearing a burlap sack." You chuckle, but yet her cheeks redden.

So you follow his lead, acting as if this is indeed your first date. You talk about family and work, about like and dislikes, just like you did when you first met.

You are all but removed from the restaurant hours later. You have spent hours talking and drinking, just as you did the first time around, time slipping past.

Parking in front of your apartment building, Kal helps you off the car and accompanies you to the main entrance.

"So," he begins.

"So," she repeat with a smile.

"I had a really good time tonight," Kal offers. "Maybe we could do that again sometime. Soon."

"I would agree to that."

"Really?" He smiles. "How about lunch then?"

You shrug. "I'd have to check my schedule."

"I see. Maybe you could let me know tomorrow morning, then?"

"I can do that."

Throwing pretend aside, Kal pulls you to him and kisses you. Finally, you think. You've waited since he dropped you off after lunch to kiss him again.

"Wanna come up?" You whisper against his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Prince." You frown at him. "I don't put out on the first date."

"Technically, this would be our second date," you reason. "We had lunch this morning."

Kal seems to think it over. "In that case…" He picks you up, bridal style, and pushes the entry door with his foot. You laugh all the way to your apartment.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part VI: Clark**

It's about 3 in the morning when you wake up to the sound of Moonlight Sonata being played on the piano. You notice the piano when you first walked into the apartment a few hours earlier. Back when you shared the apartment you now live it, she had opted to keep the baby grand in storage, as not to take in too much of the living room space.

During the first few dates you went on, Diana told you she had learned how to play when she was 3, under the watchful eye of her grandmother.

You stand up and follow the sound, not paying any mind to your nakedness. You've always been comfortable being naked around each other and the time you spent apart didn't change that at all.

Surely enough, you found Diana just as naked as you are playing the piano in the dark.

The curtains are opened and the lights from the never sleeping city are shining on Diana's dark hair. She's so goddamn perfect, your chest ached. You stand there and watch her play, going to her only she calls out for you.

"Sorry I woke you up," she says as you seat beside her and place a kiss on her naked shoulder.

You shake your head. "Never apologize for that. I enjoyed watching you play." You touch some of the keys, playing a simple tuned you learned. She looks at you with blankly.

"When you were gone, there was no one around to listen to jazz or play whenever we went somewhere with a piano," you explain as you keep playing. "I started taking lessons. In a way, it made me feel closer to you."

Diana closes her eyes and bites down on her lower lip, certainly to keep from crying. You kiss her shoulder again as you reach for her right hand and place it on top of your own. You resume playing and her hands moves with yours.

"Now we can play together."

But you don't play after that.

At least not the piano.

 **-o0o-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

 **Cannot believe I've written 29 chapters already**

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

The distant ringing of a phone that isn't yours keeps on waking you up. You can tell Kal is also bothered by it due to his mumbled curses in the crook of your neck.

"Hang up," he says, the sound muffled against your skin.

"S'not mine," you reply, burying your head in the pillow.

Kal's body instantly stiffens and he says "Ma."

He jumps off the bed, desperately looking for the phone. You sit up on the bed, the chill of the air making your naked skin break out in goosebumps.

"Oh, thank God," Kal sighs as he realizes it's not a call from Martha coming in the middle of the night. "It's Arthur." He frowns. "The hell is he doing, calling me at 2 in the morning? Hello?"

He walks back to the bed and you raise the covers for him to slide back in. He kisses your shoulder as he listens to the caller.

"Are you kidding?" Kal says with a huge grin on his face. "Just now?"

You can't really make out what Arthur is saying but he's going on and on. Whatever it is, Kal's smile keeps getting bigger.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon. Congrats, man."

"What is it?" You ask him as he hangs the call and looks at you, smile still there.

"Arthur Thomas Curry Jr. was born 30 minutes ago, with 7 pounds and a lot of hair on his head."

You cover your mouth with your hands, a cry of joy threatening escape. "Oh my God. Babe, that is amazing!"

He offers you his phone. "Look."

In the picture he shows you, Arthur, hair tied up in a ponytail, grins like an idiot as he holds the most precious thing he will ever get to hold in his arms.

"Jesus, look at all that hair," you chuckle. Funny enough, the baby's hair is fiery red, just like his mother's.

"That is one troublemaker right there," Kal states as he points to the phone.

"When can we go meet him?"

"Tomorrow morning. Both the baby and Mera need to rest. We could go there before I drop you off at work."

You give him a sideways smile. "You're dropping me off at work?"

"Are you kidding? People gotta know you're taken," he teases. "Now, how about we practice some of that baby making?" He wiggles his eyebrows, making you laugh.

"You are insatiable."

"Have you looked at you in the mirror? I can't help myself." Kal settles between your legs before sliding down so he's eye level with your belly button. "Now, if you don't mind…" He pops his neck. "I got some work to do." He covers his head with the blanket, making you chuckle.

"What are you- Oh!"

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

You arrive at the NY Presbyterian shortly after ten the next morning. Diana insisted on stopping at a toy store first to get baby Arthur gifts, as not not arrive empty handed.

You were never really bothered by Diana having more money than you. She works longer hours and her level of expertise is far greater than anyone you've ever met, so it's only fair she is recognized for it. In fact, you are so incredibly proud of her and everything she has accomplished, you chest feels like it's going to explode.

The cry of newborn babies is the soundtrack to the people working at the maternity ward of the hospital. Nurses and doctors are never idle, walking from one room to another. You find Arthur near a vending machine, a can of Red Bull in one hand as he fishes for a pack of M&M's he's just purchased.

"That's one healthy breakfast," Diana tells Arthur after giving him a congratulatory hug.

"Do not poke a bear who has not slept for almost 24 hours," Arthur replies before it's your turn to hug him.

"Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, bro."

"And Mera?" You ask.

Arthur nods towards the room on their right. "She just woke up from a nap. Said she needed time to try to fix her hair, whatever the hell that means."

Diana smiles. "That means it's my turn to go in." She turns to you. "I'll be right back."

Standing slightly on her tiptoes, since she decided to forgo heels for the day, she kisses your lips before leaving to check on Mera.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

"Hey you," you greet your friend, who's looking as exhausted as you've ever seen her.

"Hey," she whispers back.

"You look like someone who just expelled a football from her vagina," you tease and that earns a tired smile from Mera.

"Trust me, it's as hard as it looks."

You sit beside her on the bed, reaching for hand and giving it a squeeze. "How is he?"

"He's… Perfect. So damn perfect," Mera sighs with relief. "All ten fingers and toes."

"And an angry red mane, apparently."

The new mother smiles. "Arthur is in a big world of trouble."

"Two redheads under the same roof? He's screwed."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

Later, you get to see the baby, after Mera feeds him. Exhausted, she falls asleep while you gently sway the little boy, humming an old lullaby your mother used to sing to you when you were a child.

Arthur went home to pick up a set of clothes for Mera, who was going to be discharged with baby Arthur later that day. Diana had excused herself before baby Art was brought in to pick up a call from work.

"He likes you," Diana says from the door. You hadn't seen her arrive and you're not sure how long she'd been there.

"He just ate. I would like anyone who swayed me after a big meal," you tease. Di gets closer to you and you instantly wraps your arm around her waist.

"Wow. He's got _a lot_ of hair," she chuckles.

"Like a lion cub," you say, deciding right there that would be your nickname for the boy. You can tell Diana thought the same thing with the smile she offers you.

You stay silent for a while, the woman you adore and the sweetest baby boy in your arms, whilst his mother sleeps soundly.

"I don't think I'll ever be good at this," you vent, finally letting it out something that has always bothered you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being a dad. I mean, I could never be as good as my father was."

"Hey," Diana coos as she touches your face gently. "You're going to be an amazing dad. Our babies will be the luckiest kids in the world because they will have you to guide them in life. And i know you enough to be 100% positive you will love them more than anything in the world."

You close your eyes, taking in her words. This woman, your woman, always has the perfect words to say. You're a lucky bastard indeed.

"I can't wait to have babies with you."

She offers you a sad smile. "We could have had one of our own already. But I was selfish and left-"

"Hey," you warn her as you squeeze her waist softly. "None of that. We have all the time in the world. For us and for them, when they get here."

 **-o0o-**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Wow, 30 chapters... I still cant believe I made it.

In this chapter, we finally get to see how it went down.

Hopefully you will all still love Diana, like I do, after this

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Holding baby Arthur in your arms made you realize there were things you didn't know you wanted. Sure, kids were always part of the plan. It is, after all, the logical step after two people get married, though not necessarily in that order, but you never realized how much you wanted a kid. But not with just anyone.

A kid with Diana.

Earlier that day, when you saw her with Arthur Jr. in her arms, you were hit with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and love. It wasn't the first time you'd seen her with a child, but it was the first with an baby.

"What are you thinking?" You hear Diana ask, bringing you back to the present.

After a couple of rounds of baby making practice, she had fallen asleep with her head on your chest, but apparently you were so engrossed in your daydreaming that you didn't notice her waking up.

With an arm behind your head to pillow it, you caress her face with your free hand. "Hi, beautiful."

Diana turns her face and places a soft kiss to your palm. "You were very deep in thought just now. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," you assure her, smiling. "Just thinking about the future."

Smiling, she asks "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"You know, you with a big belly, us visiting my mom with the kids for Christmas, that kinda thing."

She raises an eyebrow. "Big belly, huh?"

"That's all you got from that sentence?" You tease before she kisses your lips.

"I thought about it, too," Diana admits. "When I was holding Artie today. It only made me feel even more strongly about having a family with you."

Your cheeks hurt with the smile you give her. "You do?"

She sits up on the bed and you are momentarily distracted by her naked body.

"Eyes up here, Mr.," Diana orders and you quickly comply. "Kal, you are the most amazing, loving, caring and kind man I have ever met. I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you by my side, even if it took me being away from you to realize that."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

 _ **July 20, 2015**_

 _ **Diana & Clark's Apartment**_

 _ **Upper West Side**_

 _ **New York City**_

 _You should be feeling happy, proud of what you have accomplished, of what you have been offered, but all you feel is sick to your stomach. You sit on the edge of the mattress, your eyes glued to a random stain on the hardwood floor._

 _Your whole life you've yearned for the position you've just been offered._

 _Yet, you're not sure it's what you want anymore._

 _Kal's gone for today, a story in DC he was asked to cover last minute, so you let the tears fall, glad you don't have to come up with something to hide the true reason why you're crying._

 _You think about him, his sweet smile and those amazing blue eyes that always manage to make you do whatever Kal wants. You think about the future ahead, how you want to spend the rest of your life with him._

 _That only makes you cry harder._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Clark**

 _When you come home from your two-day trip to DC, Diana's welcome is more than warm._

 _It's sizzling._

 _She doesn't give you time to tell her how much you've missed her before her lips are on yours and her hands are working on your belt buckle. You don't even make it to the bedroom before you're inside her._

 _When you're done and you ask her what brought that up, she only smiles and tells you she'd missed you._

 _Diana forgets you know her better than she knows herself._

 _But you don't push her. She will tell you whatever it is she has to tell you when she's ready._

 _You don't think about it again because she's on her feet and heading to the bedroom, her naked body working as a beacon to yours. Without a word, you stand up and follow her._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

 _It all becomes as clear as day three days later when you arrive from work and she's not home._

 _The ring, which you've just brought back from having it resized, is heavy in your pocket. You decide to keep it in a hidden place before Diana gets the chance to see it._

 _You stop dead in your tracks when you see the bags on the bed, some already full, others empty. You frown, trying to remember if Diana had a trip and you forgotten about it. You hear a sob coming from the bathroom, the sound clear despite the closed door._

" _Di, you alright in there?"_

 _When she doesn't reply, you knock and she mumbles she'll be out shortly._

 _As you wait, you take give the bags a superficial glance, taking in what she's packed. You can't imagine why she would have packed all of her underwear, unless…_

 _The bathroom door opens just as it hits you she's not packing for a trip._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part V: Diana**

 _Despite your blurry eyes, you can see his face clearly._

 _You can see the look of disappointment and sadness in his face, as well as the anger in his eyes._

" _What is going, Diana?" He asks, concern gone from his voice. He sounds distant, cold. "Why are you packing all your clothes?"_

" _Let's go to the living ro-"_

" _No!" He interrupts you. "Just-" He sighs deeply. "What is this? What are you doing?"_

 _You bite your lower lip, the words you had rehearsed over and over again gone as nervousness and sorrow fill your heart._

" _I have to go."_

" _What? Where? When?"_

" _I was offered a job in Paris and I'm taking it." God, the look on his face. You bite your lip to keep from crying all over again._

" _Without talking to me first?"_

 _You become angry, figuring if he hates you it won't hurt as much. At least for him._

" _It's my life, Clark. I don't need your permission."_

 _The use of his name hits him hard. "My permi- Diana, we're partners. I'm not saying you need my permission, I just wanted to be informed of it."_

 _He starts walking around the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't know what hurts most. You leaving or you not even considering asking me to go with you."_

" _I have to do this, Kal. It's my career on the line here."_

" _Bullshit!" He shouts, catching you by surprise. Kal never shouts. "You're just fed up with me and you want me gone. And honestly, i'm surprised it took you this long. A girl like you with a guy like me? I was kidding myself this whole time."_

 _You want to go to him, kiss him and tell him you'll stay, but you know you will never forgive yourself if you don't go to Paris._

 _Just as you will never forgive yourself from leaving him._

 _He sits on the bed, nearly knocking a suitcase over. "Just a farmer's kid from Kansas…" He motions towards you. "How could I ever get you?"_

 _You are both crying, though he is not drying his tears away. "When are you leaving?"_

 _You swallow. "Next week."_

 _Kal sniffs as he stand up. "I'll uh, i'll be at a hotel. I don't want to be here to…"_

 _To watch me go, you think._

 _He looks at you and to your surprise, he smiles._

" _You're the love of my life, Diana. Too bad I'm not yours."_

 _You manage to keep yourself together until the front door shuts._

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part VI: Clark**

You look down at your held hands, picturing the ring you got her on her finger.

"As long as you don't have to leave again."

Diana signs. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. Never again. At least not without you."

You smile, remembering all the trips you took together.

"That better be a promise."

"You can bet."

You seal the promise with a kiss.

 **-o0o-**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

 **New chapter for y'all :)**

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

You wake up with the softest of touches on your naked back. The touch, which you end up figuring out is a kiss, comes one after another.

You bury your face deeper into the pillow, relishing in the way Kal is kissing you. He moves upwards, peppering kisses all over your neck and shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers before placing a final kiss do your neck.

"Mmm, morning," you hum, still barely awake. "Time is it?"

"Early," Kal replies, nibbling on your neck.

You look over your shoulder with barely open eyelids. "Early enough for you to ravish me before I have to go to work?"

You don't have to look at him to know that he is grinning like an idiot. "I'm sure I can work around the time we have."

And boy, does he ravish you.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

As Diana finishes getting dressed, you look at yourself in the bathroom mirror. Deciding it was time for a change, you shave the beard you've sported for the past few days.

"Well, hello handsome," Diana says from the threshold where she's leaning against.

You give her a sideways smile. "I do look good, don't I?"

"You won't hear me arguing." She wraps her arms around your robe clad body, kissing your shoulder. "You know, I was thinking…"

Spreading aftershave on your face, you hum "Hum?"

"You've been staying over almost every night…"

You turn around to face her. "I have."

"So, I was thinking," she trails off as she plays with the sash of your robe. "Why don't you stay for good?"

You give her the widest grin you can muster. "Are you asking me to move in, Ms. Prince?"

She shrugs. "You asked me to move in the first time around, figured now it's my turn."

You don't reply right away, knowing it will make her impatient.

"So?"

"Under one condition."

Diana raises her eyebrows, a look of worry on her face. "Yeah?"

"I get to chose the shows we binge watch." Diana laughs. "Because, really, the last show you picked was horrible. I fell asleep twice in the first episode alone.

"That can be arranged."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Diana**

 _ **January 24th, 2016**_

 _ **Diana's Apartment**_

" _Are you sure there aren't any rocks in here?" Kal asks as he lifts a cardbox filled with your underwear. Most of your things have already been moved out of your apartment and into the new place you're sharing with Kal._

 _You pretend to think things over before replying._

" _I don't know. Do you think that little laced black number is heavy?"_

 _Clark doesn't need any further explanation as to which lingerie set you are referring to. He lifts an eyebrow before looking away, remembering the last time you've worn that for him. It was back at his apartment when you arrived wearing nothing but that set and a trench coat._

" _That was a good night," he mumbles to himself._

" _And if you want that to happen again, you better put that box in the car," you order and he nods sharply._

 _You've yet to tell him how much you enjoy bossing him around and also when he complies without saying a word. In fact, it is quite a turn on for you, something you would definitely like to explore in the future. Though you have discussed at length your kinks, she haven't mentioned that particular one yet. You would when the occasion arises._

" _Anything else we need to put in the truck?" Arthur asks as he enters the living room, snapping you back to reality. "There's still some space left."_

" _Not that much space, honey," Mera reminds her boyfriend. "Maybe enough for a suitcase of two."_

" _I think that's all we got for now. The rest of the stuff we can take some other time," Clark says._

 _Arthur nods and leaves after Clark, who's still trying to fit more boxes into your Mercedes. You look around the empty apartment for what felt like the last time, probably the last time you will ever do so. You sigh, a mixture of happiness and sorrow filling your heart. Mera stands besides you, no doubt remembering all the times she's spent in this place with you._

" _Are going to miss it?" She asks, looking at you with a soft smile._

" _I am. So much has happened here, so many memories…" You trail off, remembering the first time you and Kal made love in her apartment. "But we'll make some more at our new place."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part IV: Clark**

" _How about we order something?" You asl as you lead Diana inside your apartment. You've spent the whole day packing her place and since yours has less stuff, you decide it'd be the last one you'd pack. So, for the time being, you are were living at your apartment in Tribeca._

 _Diana groans before she dropping herself in a very unladylike manner on the couch._

" _Ugh. I could eat a horse."_

" _What do you feel like having?" You ask as you make your way to the fridge to get each of you a bottle of water._

" _How about some pizza?" Diana offers, lifting her head up slight from the couch._

" _With wine?"_

 _Diana smirks. "Be still my heart."_

 _Her phone rings and she slowly reaches for it._ "It's my mother. Hello?" Her face immediately goes white. "What? When?" Clearly distressed, Diana stands up and starts to pace. "No, I'll catch the first flight." She stops. "I'm going, Mother. I'll let you know as soon as I book a flight. Tell him I love him and I'll be there soon." She hangs up and immediately starts

" _What's the matter? Is everything ok?" you ask as you walk behind her, who's making her way to the living room._

" _My father had a heart attack," she explains as she starts packing a bag. "I have to go to Greece and-"_

" _Shh, hey, hey," you coo, gently holding her upper arms. "Calm down. Is he in the hospital?" She nods. "Ok. Is he stable?" She nods again. "Ok, so take a deep breath." She did so. "Ok, better?" She nods. "Alright. First things first. Let's look at flights. I'm sure they have one leaving tonight, we can catch that. Ok?"_

" _We?" She asks._

" _I'm not leaving you alone in a time like this. I-" She interrupts you by giving him a kiss. "Not that I don't mind, but what was that for?"_

 _Smiling, despite her worry, she says "You said we are coming to Greece."_

" _Di, I'm here for you, for better or worse. Now let's go pack."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part V: Clark**

 ** _January 25th, 2016_**

 ** _Athens, Greece_**

 _You fly to Greece later that night. You purchased both first class tickets, since they were the only ones available in such short notice. You don't mind it, though, regardless of the huge credit card bill you'd get later that month._

 _She's been so nervous since getting her mothers call that the moment she leaned her head against his shoulder in the airplane, Diana fell asleep. You took the flight as an opportunity to think about how your life has changed so fast in the time you've known Diana. How much you have changed, for better._

 _A car is waiting for them at the airport in Athens. The hospital isn't far, so in less than 15 min you are able to visit Zeke. You prefer to stay at the lobby, giving Diana and her father their privacy._

 _"I really did think I was going to lose him". You turn around to find Hippolyta standing there, eyes red. "It wasn't serious, just a scare. He's been working too hard lately." You look towards the hospital bed. Diana has climbed on the bed with her father and was holding to him tightly._

 _"I can't begin to imagine how that's like." You haven't taken his eyes off Diana. "Just the thought of losing her scares the shit out of me."_

 _"Don't worry, Clark. Diana would never let go of you."_

 **-o0o-**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

 **Crazy week at work. Probably won't update as often as before**

 **:-/**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

 _ **January 26th, 2017**_

 _ **Alexandra General Hospital**_

 _ **Athens, Greece**_

 _The only way both Diana and Hippolyta agreed to leave to hospital to rest was with you promising to keep an eye on Zeke, which you have for the past hour. He's still asleep, so you haven't talked to him yet._

 _You've only met him once before, when Diana brought you to Greece to meet her parents and spend New Years, nearly a month ago. After that, you didn't even talk again._

 _You're not sure what he thinks about you and even though you want his approval, you don't need it. You love his daughter more than anything in the world and you want to make her happy, not her father._

" _Polly," Zeke mumbles as he starts to wake up. When he manages to focus on you, he frowns. "You are not my wife."_

 _You chuckle. "No, sir. I managed to get your wife and daughter to go home to get something to eat."_

 _He hums. "Good. Needed a break from them."_

 _You're sure he didn't and he knows that he knows by the smile he gives you._

 _You move closer to his bed, sitting on the edge of the chair you've been occupying._

" _Sir, can I tell you story?"_

 _You can tell he's not really in the mood to hear whatever it is you have to tell him, but he nods anyway._

" _When I was a few months old, my parents and I were involved in a car crash. I was too young to remember it, of course. My adoptive father saw the accident and rushed to help. He might have been a farmer but he was a medic in the army during his early 20s so he always helped whenever he could."_

 _Seems your story had caught Zeke's interested because you had his undivided attention._

" _My adoptive parents took me in and after they went through the proper channels and discovered I didn't have anyone else, they adopted me. See, I lost my parents but got new ones on the same day. Years later, two years ago to be exact, my father, Jonathan Kent, had a heart attack while rescuing another kid from a burning building. The man who saved me died saving someone else. There was nothing I could do to stop him from dying and there was nothing he could have done himself. But you can."_

 _Zeke gives you a look._

" _You can do something to keep yourself from having another heart attack and to keep your wife and daughter from having to say goodbye to you prematurely. I know I am no one to ask you this, but please, take better care of yourself. Try to stop smoking, go back to exercising like you did when you were younger, because Diana told me about you running marathons." He smiles proudly, no doubt remembering his younger days. "Please listen to the man whose only wish in life is to make your daughter happy."_

" _Son, you already do," he smiles. "And you are right. I should be taking care of myself, not for me, but for them. They are the things I love most in the world and the last thing I want is to leave them alone. Though alone they will never be, not with you around."_

 _You grin. "How about we make a deal, sir? We both take care of them."_

 _Zeke extends his hand to you and you take it gladly, shaking it firmly. "Deal."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

You feel somewhat relieved that Clark accepted to move in. A part of you thought he wouldn't accept it, maybe as a payback for you having left him, but the thought vanishes as soons as it comes. Clark is the last person in the world who would do anything remotely revengeful, especially towards the woman he loves.

Despite not wanting to be away from Arthur and Mera, especially now that baby Art is born, you both decide it is better to get a new place, instead of him moving to your apartment or vice versa. Staying at Kal's is out of the question. Too much has happened there and you do believe a new home would be a clean slate. You will keep your apartments for now, even if one of them will barely be used.

You stop daydreaming at the sound of Kal's voice.

"Oh, hey," you smile at him, looking over your shoulder. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He leans down and kisses your forehead. "This was on the mail for you."

He hands you a white envelope, your name written in golden ink.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and get dinner going. Pasta ok?"

Opening the envelope, you say "Yeah, it's fine."

Clark has disappeared to the bedroom by the time you have the invitation open.

 _ **The Metropolitan Museum of Art**_

 _ **Cordially invites you for**_

 _ **The Annual Christmas Gala**_

 _ **To be held on**_

 _ **December 24th, 2017**_

You sign deeply.

"Bad news?" Kal asks as he enters the living room, shirt and slacks exchanged for sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"No, not at all." He sits beside you on the couch. "Another gala."

You hand him the invitation and he reads it over. "Umm. Are we going?"

"Do you want to go?" You ask in lieu of an answer.

He chuckles. "You work there, babe. Not me. If you have to go, we'll go. If you don't have to go and still want to, we'll go. If you don't have to and don't want to go, we'll stay in, or go somewhere, I don't know." He gives your hand a squeeze. "I just want to be with you."

You move to straddle his lap, sitting on his thighs. Hands laced behind his neck, you ask "Would you truly do that?"

Kal smiles and kisses your lips. "Of course. Besides, the MET is where we, well, met." You chuckle. "I suppose we owe to it for us to have met."

You gently tug at his hair. "Suppose you're right. And… I know how you love to get me out of a nice dress."

"Like opening a Christmas present."

Laughing, you lean to kiss him. You make out for a few minutes before he pulls away from you and just looks at you.

"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?" He asks after a second.

"Holy shit?"

"Wha- no!" You laugh. "Well, yes, but cocky much?"

"Cocky is a strong word. I'd say... Confident."

Kal frowns. "Anyway, when I saw you I thought 'I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life waking up to that face.'"

You look down, feeling shy all of the sudden. He lifts your chin so you are eye to eye.

"With or without makeup. So if you wanna get dressed up and go to the ball, we'll go, drink, be merry and all that. And when we come home, I will rub your feet to soothe the pain you get when you wear heels for too long."

"You truly are the most amazing man I have ever met."

He squeezes your waist. "Just don't forget it, ok?"

 **-o0o-**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait.**

 **This chapter, however, is twice as long as the usual, so I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **If you enjoy SMWW manips, check my instagram, Gavill_SW. I promise you won't regret it**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Snow falls steadily as you head to the ball sans Diana.

A friend of hers from back in the day, Dr. Harley Quinn, was in town for Christmas and Di managed to score and invitation for her as well, which meant both women decided to make a spa day of the preparations for the ball later that night.

The decoration of the ballroom is almost surreal, magical, to say the least.

In an attempt to create a winter wonderland, the museum staff had gone all in with ice sculptures, fake snowflakes and some kind of ice caves, which seem to be made out of some kind of plastic or acrylic. Diana is going to love it, as you do.

You love it when Diana asks you to show up first at these parties. The wait is usually rewarded by the sight of her in breathtaking dresses that only you get to remove afterwards. Today is certainly one of those nights. You smile at yourself as you sip your whiskey. _You lucky bastard._

You don't have to look up to find out why the room has suddenly grown quiet. It always does when she walks in.

Holy shit.

were you not sitting, your knees would probably have given out under you.

With a slit on the side that sends almost to her hips and a deep neckline, the red dress she's got on leaves little to the imagination. You do not need to look at the back of her dress to know it's probably exposed as well. You girl has a weakness for backless dresses.

It's funny how the world always fades when you catch that first glimpse of her, be it in a ballroom full of people or when you wake up your eyes in the morning. You doubt that feeling will ever go away.

When you finally manage to focus on everyone else again, you catch the guests of the party looking at her and the woman she's with.

With a smile, Diana approached you, her friend in tow.

"Wow," you say as you reach for her hands, kissing one on the palm. To your amazement, Diana blushes at your unspoken compliment. "You- Wow."

"You like it?" She asks before spinning around and sure enough, the dress is backless.

You chuckle. It's going to be a long night. "Very much so." In a sea of white, the red of her gown makes her stand out even more. "You look ethereal."

She smiles and kisses your lips softly in order not to smudge her lipstick.

"Wow, you guys are sickly sweet."

You look over Di's shoulder and find a woman looking at you two with a smile on her face.

"Babe, this is Harley. Harley, this is my boyfriend Clark."

The blonde extends her hands to you and you shake it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's great to finally meet you, Clark. Diana has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope."

"She cried, mostly," Harley shrugs and you immediately frown.

Diana, who's clinging to your side, tugs at your hair. "We reconnected while I was in Paris. Needless to say, I wasn't having the greatest of times."

You chuckle. "Tell me about it."

"It is nice to see you together, though." Harley reaches for Diana and squeezes her hand. "You deserve to be happy."

You look at the smile your girl shares with her friend and you know the affection is mutual. Diana deserves it.

Harley's phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it.

"So, I was thinking," Diana begins once you are alone.

"Yeah?" You ask as you wrap your arms around her waist.

She bites her lower lip, playing coy. "We could, I don't know, use something from the box."

It takes you a second before you realize what she means. "Oh! _The_ box."

She nods, humming in agreement.

"You- you kept it?"

She smiles. "Of course I did. How do you think I kept myself from going insane with missing you?"

You contract your hand into a fist. "Couldn't you have told me that later? Now I'm going to be thinking about it for the rest of the night."

"Poor baby," she mumbles before squeezing your ass quickly as her friend approaches.

Needing to think about anything else but what is bound to happen later at night, you offer to get all 3 of you a drink.

After they give your their order, champagne for Di and a fruity cocktail for Dr. Quinn, you head to the bar. It's not as packed as it was earlier, but it takes long enough for you to rest against the bar and watch Di interacting with her friend.

"She's quite spectacular, isn't she?"

You turn to the source of the voice and find a man about your age and height, with light brown hair and blue eyes. You don't know who he is, but you hate him right off the bat as you follow his line of sight and sure enough, he's looking at Diana.

"Stands out wherever she is."

Your blood is boiling. You wanna punch his teeth out for talking about your girl like that.

"Excuse me?" You ask, obviously not pleased.

"She's got quite the refined taste." He turns to you for the first time. "Have you taken to the opera? She loves the opera."

"Who the hell are you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, she hasn't told you about me?" He shrugs. "Figures. I guess she's changed quite a bit from the time we were, well, you know. I guess now she prefers the…" He looks you up and down. "Simpler things. Like a farmboy from Kansas." He gulps down the last of his scotch and places the empty cup on the bar. "Excuse me."

He leaves as quickly as he arrived, leaving you behind steaming with anger.

"Was that Trevor I just- Oh, drinks!" Harley cheerily quips as she arrives out of nowhere. Thankfully Diana is not with her. You don't think you could look her in the eyes right now.

"Trevor?" You ask, your head thumping.

"Yeah, Steve Trevor. He's a Security Specialist for museums all over the world. He and Diana had a thing ages ago," Harley says as if it's no big deal.

Of course. The way he talked about her conveyed he knew Diana. Intimately. Your stomach starts to ache and you feel you're about to be sick. Harley must have noticed because she asks you if you are feeling alright.

"Not really," you say. "I, um, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Yeah, let me just get Diana and-"

"No!" You interject quickly. "Don't. It's nothing serious, just something I ate. Tell her I'll see her at home, ok?"

Harley looks lost and yet concerned that she will have to tell Diana you are leaving. At that moment, however, you don't care what Diana will think. You just need to leave.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

While Kal got your drinks, some folks from the museum approached you to talk about your recent work and future prospects for exhibitions in the coming months. It doesn't go unnoticed by you, however, that it is taking too long for Clark to return.

"Excuse me, gentleman. May I have a moment with Ms. Prince, please?"

You might not have heard that voice in a while, but you know exactly who it belongs to.

"Diana Prince. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he tries to be charming but his attempts to charm you were always dead in the water.

"Steve Trevor," you say, not adding anything else. You weren't going to flatout lie and say how glad you were to see him.

"I heard you had moved back to Manhattan. Imagine my surprise to learn you had gotten back together with farmboy."

You grit your teeth at that. "Oh, you mean the farmboy who's twice the man you'll ever be?" You ask softly, not once changing your tone.

Trevor places a hand over his heart. "Ouch. That was harsh."

"Well, subtle hints are not really your thing, are they, Steve?"

He shrugs. "Let's just say nothing about me is subtle."

"Ugh," you groan. "If you don't mind, Steve, I have interesting people to talk to."

You leave him behind, but the sound of his laughter follows you like a ghost.

At the bar you see Harley being hit on by a guy and she seems to be ok with it. You keep looking for Clark but figure he went back to where you were.

"Oh, Diana, Diana!" Haley calls out for you, before handing her drink to the guy she's been talking to.

"You better not drink that when you go back," you warn your friend, who looks over her shoulder before waving you off.

"Oh please. I have no intention of coming back."

You chuckle at that. "Let's go back then. Clark's probably looking for us."

"Oh!" Harley interjects as she covers her forehead with her hand. "Right, forgot to tell ya. Clark's gone."

You heart begins to race, adrenaline coursing all over your veins with worry. "What?"

"Oh no, he's fine. I mean, he said he wasn't feeling well. Something he ate or whatever."

"Jesus, Harley, why didn't you tell me sooner?" You mumble as you reach for your phone inside your purse.

"I was but then that guy offered me a drink."

No calls from Kal. Something was off. Something was definitely off.

"You're ok by yourself, right?" You ask as you hike up your dress to allow you to walk faster towards the coat check.

"Yeah, go make babies with Clark!"

Before you can turn around you say "Do not sip that drink!"

"Yes, mother!"

She might act nonchalantly but you know she won't drink from that cup again.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

The city seems quieter than usual tonight.

As you stand on the rooftop of your apartment building, the bright lights of the city burn through your brain as you once again remember how unfit you are for her.

Nothing but a farmboy.

You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose as you try to fight the headache away. You've spent so much time up here when Diana first left you, reminiscing on the happy moments you spent here together. The barbecues with Arthur and Mera, the sun set gazing.

So what if you grew up in a farm? It allowed you to learn from a young age the value of hard work and respect for nature and animals alike.

Maybe you are not as educated as an Ivy League grad or someone who spent their childhood travelling around the world, but you won a Pulitzer, for crying out loud. You doubt that stuffy, vest wearing douche has one. Maybe he even-

Your thoughts are cut short as the sound of heavy metal door that leads to the roof being opened. You catch glance of red and you know she's come after you.

"Clark," she calls out, worry in her voice. "I've been looking all over for you." Your sleeves being rolled up to your elbows allow her to touch your forearms, the smoothness of her palm making your eyes close. "Are you alright?"

You don't reply right away and she knows something is off because she immediately removes her hand from your arm.

"Why haven't you ever told me you like opera?" You turn around and find her face wearing a frown.

"What?"

"Why haven't you ever told me you like opera?" You repeat.

"Because I like it as much as a I like getting my back cracked, once in a blue moon. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I don't even think about it," she says, clearly getting angry.

Arm crossed, you rebut "Like you don't even think about Steve Trevor?"

She nods, having realized what it was all about. "Oh, I see. You've talked to Steve."

"More like he talked to me. And to my surprise, I find out he knows stuff about you that I don't. Like I didn't even know you dated a guy called Steve."

"Ok now, wait a second," Diana interrupts you, index finger out. "I never dated Steve."

"Then why did he lie and say you did?"

"Because he doesn't want to admit I never gave him the time of day," she laughs mirthlessly. "He's always tried to make me another notch on his bedpost but after I went out with him on one date, which he took me to the opera, by the way, I knew he was a douchebag just trying to get inside my pants."

"So you did go out with him?"

"Is that seriously the only thing you paid attention to out of everything I just said?"

You shrug like a damn schoolboy and turn your back to her. In all honesty, you're not as mad as you were before, just incredibly disappointed to learn she had kept something like that from you. When you first got together, you had told each other about all your past relationships and she had neglected to mention this Steve character. Granted, it was only one date, as she's just said, but still.

"Ok, look," she sighs in return, reaching for your discarded jacket to keep the chill wind at bay. "Steve is the last guy on Earth I would have a relationship with. I would rather die alone than have anything with that asshat."

That catches your attention and you turn around to face her once again.

"Do you know what Steve Trevor did before he became a Museum Security Specialist?"

You didn't even know that was his job but you won't admit that, not now anyways. You shake your head.

"He was a thief and a smuggler. He spent years taking precious artifacts from museums all over the world and selling the to the highest bidder. The only reason why he's not in jail is because he cut a deal when they finally managed to catch him."

"A deal?"

She nods. "He was offered to consult on museum security and not go to jail for his crimes. Truth is, he manage to steal from the most secure places without ever triggering an alarm. No one ever managed to understand how he did it. His nickname was 'The Ghost'."

"If you can't beat them…" You think out loud.

"Exactly. Even after being arrested, he still thinks of himself as the greatest gift to Earth, when in fact he is a piece of trash interested in money, not the historical value of the pieces he stole."

You know how much art means to Diana, especially those related to her area of work. Once she actually wept when she learned an artifact she'd been dying to acquire for the museum had been destroyed during transportation. It sounds silly, but you love her even more for it.

You cross your arms over your chest as you lean against the railing. "Who would have guessed? A thief thinking he's better than someone who grew up in a farm."

"Did he say that to you?" She asks angrily.

You shrug. "Doesn't matter."

"Kal, of course it matters." She wraps her arms around your neck and even though you want to be mad at her, you can't, so you wrap your arms around her waist. "You are the most loyal, hardworking and caring man I have ever met. I told Steve and I'm telling you now. You are twice the man he will ever be."

You lift your head higher. "You told him that?"

"Of course. It's the truth."

"Hum," you hum, hand sliding up and down her naked back, just under your jacket she's been wearing. "I guess I am a really good guy."

"You are," she agrees. "But you know what would make you an even better guy?"

"No, what would?" You ask as one of your hands slides down to her ass and squeezes, making her squeal.

"If you-" She gulps. "If you take me to bed and had your wicked way with me."

On her heels, she has no difficulty in reaching your ear and taking a nip off your earlobe.

You are the one who groans this time around. "I got a question first."

"Whatever you want to know."

"How long have you been without your panties?"

She smirks. "What makes you think I ever had them on?"

With that, you are a dead man.

 **-o0o-**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

* * *

 **Starting the week with a new chapter :)**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

"I can feel you thinking," Diana says softly, fingers tapping on the naked skin of your chest.

It had started snowing after you left the roof and came back to the apartment, where you spent the rest of the night making love. Though it was almost 8 in the morning, it was as dark as night outside. You have tickets to go Kansas to spend Christmas with your mother, but the flight only leaves later in the day, so you have plenty of time to catch up with sleep.

You smile at Diana, her hair all over the place. Yet, she looks as breathtaking as she did earlier in her red gown.

"I was thinking about seeing someone. A therapist."

She frowns. "Why? Are you not feeling alright?" She asks, worry in her voice.

"I am, don't worry. I guess I'm a bit insecure. Always have been but it gotten worse since-" You stop yourself before you can say _'since you left me'_.

"Since I left," she adds, not meeting your eyes. She moves from your chest, lying by your side.

"It's hard for me to understand how I got so lucky." You sit down, turning to look at her. "You are a world renowned curator, with museums all over the world fighting to get you on their team. Not to mention your are the most beautiful woman in the world. And I'm…" You sigh. "I'm a dude from Kansas who happens to be good at writing stories. That's it."

She has sat up and is now facing you, the sheets modestly covering naked form. You know she doesn't hide her nakedness from you, never has, so that means she's cold. It is, after all, snowing outside.

She sighs deeply, tucking her hair behind both ears. "Babe, I want you to listen to me." You nod once. "You are… The most amazing man I have ever met. You being a dude from Kansas is part of who you are and I love every single thing about you. I fall in love with you more every single day. You are what I want, what I need, regardless of other people might say." She smiles as she seems to remember something. "There is this passage from one of Plato's books that explains how soulmates came to be." You smile as she speaks. God, she's so incredibly worldly and smart. "According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."

Oh man, she's quoting that book from memory. How much more perfect can she get?

"And so, when a person meets the half that is his very own, whatever his orientation, whether it's to young men or not, then something wonderful happens: the two are struck from their senses by love, by a sense of belonging to one another, and by desire, and they don't want to be separated from one another, not even for a moment."

You are so lost in the thought of her perfection, it takes you a second to realize she's stopped talking.

"Kal?" She asks.

"Sorry," you mumble with a smile. "Did you just quote a whole passage from Plato?"

She shrugs. "So?"

"So? Do you still have no idea how perfect you are?"

She looks down at her hands, gently biting her lower lip. "I just want to be perfect for you, Kal. I don't care about anyone else."

You cup her face, caressing her cheek softly. "You're my favorite work of art. Perfect inside and out."

Diana smiles. "Don't ever dare my love for you, Kal. You're in my veins, you're in my every cell."

If that isn't the perfect moment to ask her, you don't know if there will ever be one.

"Marry me."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **Kent Farm**_

 _ **Smallville, Kansas**_

 _ **Spring Break, 2003**_

 _Unlike many of schoolmates, you do like coming home during spring break instead of going partying in Mexico or wherever they often go to. In all honesty, you much rather spend time at the farm with your folks than drinking your ass off and risking getting an STD. you actually relish these moments, especially the ones you have with your dad. Jonathan Kent might never traveled the world or gone to college, but he is the wisest man you have ever met._

" _Hey dad?"_

 _He's currently working on his truck, replacing a part you brought from Denver on your way from. That truck is quite a resilient. Your dad has had it forever and has gone from hell and back with him. 'Why buy a new one when you can fix it?' He'd always tell you._

" _Yeah?" He replies, head burying inside the motor._

 _You play around with the dirty rag you've been cleaning the alternator with. "How did you know Ma was the one?"_

 _Noticing the seriousness of your question, your dad turns around to face you, leaning against the truck. He thinks about it for a second before replying._

" _I think I've always known," he says with a sigh. "I mean, i knew she was special from the moment I saw her, but it wasn't until I kissed her that I knew I was a goner." You chuckle. "Why do you ask? Is this about Lana?"_

 _Lana, your high school sweetheart, and you hadn't been together since you both started college, but your parents and hers, had not so secretly hoped you'd end up together._

" _Sorry, dad," you smile. "Lana and I are not getting married."_

" _Oh well. One can always hope."_

 _He goes back to the engine but doesn't drop the subject._

" _Did you meet anyone in school?"_

" _No," you say, rather disappointed. "I mean, there are some very nice girls but none that really sparked my interest, you know? And you know me, I'm not the love them and leave them kind."_

 _Jonathan looks at you. "Goes to show we raised you pretty well."_

 _You laugh. "That you did."_

" _Can you give me the wrench, please?" Jonathan asks as he extends his hand._

" _Yeah," you hand it to him and resumes. "I don't know, I guess I'm old fashion. I'm not saying I want someone to cook and clean but why is it so hard to find a girl who doesn't like partying all the damn time?"_

 _Your dad chuckles. "Trust me son, it might take a while, but you will find her." He hands you back the wrench._

" _She's out there looking for you too."_

 **-o0o-**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

 **A new character is being introduced in this chapter, though not in the way that it is usually portrayed.**

 **FC = Dana Delany.**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

Diana is looking at you strange, definitely not the face of someone who had just been proposed to. She waves her hand on your face, trying to get your attention.

"Earth to Clark. Hello?"

You shake your head. Had you just imagined proposing to her. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

She laughs before leaning her forehead against yours. "You are quite something. I just poured my heart to you and you were thinking about… Whatever it was you were thinking about."

So you had just imagined it.

"Sorry, babe."

"You sure you are ok?" She asks as she places her hand on your forehead to check your temperature.

"I'm fine."

You open your mouth to speak but your ringing phone stops you before you can.

Diana glances at the phone. "You pick that up and I'll go pee."

She pecs your lips before jumping out of the bed and heading, naked, to the bathroom.

You reach for your phone and the number on the screen is one you weren't expecting

"Barbara?"

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **July 4th, 2015**_

 _ **The Hamptons**_

 _ **Bridgehampton**_ _ **, New York**_

" _Are you going to tell me or do I have to bribe Arthur for information?"_

 _There's still time before the fireworks begin so you and Diana are lounging by the pool. She's picked up a subject from the night before, where she asked you about your previous relationships. In all honesty, you don't mind telling her about them, though you are not sure you want to hear hers._

 _You turn around, leaving the grill cleaning for later. "You really wanna know?"_

 _Like an overly excited child, Diana sits up on the lounger and nods._

" _Ok," you sigh as you sit down on the chair beside hers. "There weren't many. 3 in total. Serious ones," you clarify. "First was Lana Lang. We grew up together. We met when we were about 10 and started dating in high school and lasted throughout. My family and hers wanted us to get married, but we were friends more than anything. We encouraged each other to go to college, pursue our dreams. She was my first everything." You don't go into details but you know Diana understood. "In college I met Cassie. We were together for a while but we both knew we weren't_ _ **it**_ _for each other. We were together for two years before she told me she had met someone else."_

 _Diana lifts her eyebrows in surprise._

" _She assured me she never cheated on me and I believed her. She told me met him in class, she was a Ballet major and he was an exchange student. In all honesty I was happy for her. She was a nice person and she deserved someone who truly loved her."_

" _Weren't you hurt?" Diana asks softly._

 _You shrug. "A little, but were the roles reversed I would have done the same."_

 _She nods in understanding. When you don't offer more, she encourages you on. "And the third?"_

 _You scratch the back of your neck. "The third was… Well, to be honest nobody really knew about her. Except for Arthur."_

 _You can tell by the look on Diana's face that she is somehow worried about what you're going to say next._

" _She wasn't married or anything, if that's what you are thinking," you say and she seems to breath easily at that. "But she was older. Much older."_

 _Diana lifts an eyebrow. "Really?" She folds her hands under her chin. "Please continue."_

 _You chuckle. "She was a professor at the school I went to. Introduction to Russian Literature. I was awestruck from day one. Most of my professors that far had been men so she was the first woman I've ever met who knew were worldly and interested in arts." You give Diana a grin. "I guess I have a type."_

 _She smiles in return. "I think I'm starting to see a pattern."_

" _Anyways, I tried to impress ehr in any way I could. Asking questions during class, asking for more books to read. One day I had stayed in late to finish a paper from another class and saw her carrying tons of books to her car so I offered to help."_

" _Smooth," Diana chuckles._

" _You know it. I walked her to her car and she said 'I see you, Clark Kent.' I had no idea what she meant but before I could ask, she drove away. Naturally, i was intrigued."_

" _Naturally."_

" _So for the next few days, I stayed in late just to walk her to her car. It was spring break right after that, so I didn't see her for a while."_

" _What year was that?"_

 _You hum as you try to remember exactly. "Pretty sure it was 2005."_

" _So you were… 22?"_

" _Yeah. When I came back from spring break, she started to avoid me. I tried to talk to her after class, but there was always someone in her office. Eventually I managed to talk to her and asked if I had done something wrong. She said it was exactly the opposite. That the times she spent talking to me after class were the best part of her day and that could never happen. I thought she felt something too but until that point, I wasn't sure."_

" _Did you leave?" Diana asked, clearly enjoying the story._

 _You shake your head. "I kissed her."_

 _Diana stares at you, agape. "You did not."_

 _You laugh at her reaction. "You truly are entertained about this, aren't you? SHouldn't you be jealous?"_

" _Who cares about jealousy? What a good story. Keep going!"_

 _You laugh but oblige._

" _Well, we went to her house and you know."_

" _And?"_

" _When morning came, she told me it had been a mistake. That we couldn't keep that up. That she knew i was the kind of guy who wants a future and that she could never give me that. I told her I wasn't expecting that from her, that i just wanted to be with her, learn from her."_

" _And did you? Learn from her?"_

" _She taught me pretty much everything I know. I had only been with Lana so we kinda learned as we went but Barbara taught me how to please a woman."_

" _Remind me to send her some flowers," Diana teases, but you know she is glad, after all, she never had any complaints about you in bed._

" _And it wasn't just sexual. She taught me how to behave in fancy panties, how to dress in something other than plaid shirts. She was a teacher in many ways."_

" _When did it end?"_

" _I graduated. She told me I had my whole life ahead of me and that she didn't want to hold me back."_

 _By that part of the story, Diana had already moved to sit beside you. "Did you ever see her again?"_

 _You nod. "Once. I usually call to check up on her, make sure she is ok. She had cancer a couple of years ago but she recovered, thank God. She lives somewhere in Colorado. She even got married."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. Met a guy while she was being treated. He was actually her doctor. Said it took her awhile but she finally met the love of her life."_

 _To your surprise, Diana kisses your cheek. "I'm glad you had her in your life. That she helped shape the man you came to be."_

 _You squeeze her hand. "Me too."_

" _Say," Diana whispers as she leans closer. "Was she the one that taught you to do that thing with your thumb?"_

 _You let out a belly laugh. "She did, yes."_

 _She moves around so she straddling your lap, arms around your neck. "I really do need to send her some flowers." And then she kisses you._

 **-o0o-**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Happy Friday everyone!

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

You are honestly caught by surprise by the call. The last time you heard from Barbara was over a year ago. You smile as you press the accept button.

"Hey," you whisper.

" _Hey you," Barbara replies cheerly._

"To say I'm surprised would be an understatement."

She laughs on the other end. _"You called last time, I thought this time was my turn."_

You chuckle. "Fair enough. How are you? How have you been?"

" _Good and good,"_ she says. _"Still cancer free."_

You sigh with relief. "That's great, Barb. Really great."

" _Listen, I plan on going to the city next week. I was wondering if we could catch up. Maybe I could even meet Diana."_

As if summoned, Diana emerges from the bathroom, this time wearing a thin grey robe she kept in the apartment.

"I'm sure she'd love that," you say to Barbara on the phone, eyes glued on Diana who gives you a smile before heading out to the kitchen.

Ever since telling her about Barbara, both women have kept a sincere interest in each other, no jealousy from either side. It made you incredibly happy that two out of the three most important women in your life get along.

"How's Rob?"

" _He's good,"_ Barbara replies with sincere joy in her voice. _"He's attending a lecture in the city. Figured I could come along and stop by."_

"I'm glad you called, really."

" _Are you sure Diana would be ok with me there?"_

"Are you kidding? She's been dying to meet you ever since I first told her about you 3 years go."

Diana, carrying a pint of ice cream, sits down on the bed beside you, offer you a slightly raised brow.

You cover the phone slightly. "It's Barbara."

"Oh," she smiles despite having just placed a huge spoon full of ice cream inside her mouth. "Tell her I said hi."

As if you couldn't love more.

"God, I love you," you tell her before kissing her cold cheek.

" _Do you two need a minute?"_ Barbara says through the phone and you chuckle.

You'd need more than that later.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

Later that day, you and Kal land in Kansas just before supper. Naturally, Martha had dinner pretty much ready when you got there.

After greeting his mother, Clark immediately went outside to play with Shelby, the Kents' dog. You stayed in, helping her by setting the table.

"So how's everything?" Martha asks as she finishes putting the salad together.

"We're good," you assure her with a smile. "Really good. Once we find a place, things will be even better." You look through the window at Kal throwing a ball for the border collie to catch. "It's too bad we can't get a house with a big yard. I'm sure Kal would love getting a dog."

"He's always liked them, every since he was a little boy," Martha says as she transfers the meat from the pan to the serving dish. "When we lost our first dog, Krypto, he was depressed. They had grown up together and since Clark is an only son, he was his best bud. He only got better when we got Shelby."

Clark had been a lone wolf when he was growing up. For some reason, he was always labeled as weird by the other kids in school. Martha figured it was because he was indeed different from the others. Clark was sweet, caring and gentle, unlike every other child, regardless of the age. Years later, he is still unlike anyone else.

Your sweet mountain of a man.

"Is dinner ready?" Kal asks as he get inside, hair wet with melting snow, Shelby right behind him. He steals an apple from the kitchen table before kissing Marth on the forehead.

"Almost re- Nah!" Martha pats Clark's hand as he tries to lift the lid of the pan with the boiling pasta. "Off."

"Evil," he mumbles as he wraps an arm around your waist and kisses your shoulder. "See how badly my mother treats me?"

"I'm in tears," you say flatly before handing him a freshly peeled carrot over your shoulder, which he takes promptly. "Go clean up."

"Yes, ma'am," he salutes before biting the apple and heading upstairs.

"It still amazes me how fast he eats," you tell Martha, who chuckles.

"Black hole of snacks, that boy. Incredibly fast metabolism."

Ten minutes later, dinner is ready but Kal is nowhere in sight. You head upstairs to his room and find him sitting down on his old bed, a framer picture in his hand.

"Hey," you whisper, leaning against the threshold. "Dinner's ready."

Without taking his eyes of the frame, he replies "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

It seems the picture caught his attention as he was midway through changing into comfy clothes, for he's only wearing sweatpants. The sweat on his back has already dried, but his skin still somehow glistens. You move to sit beside him, placing a kiss on his scarred shoulder. You catch a glance JOnathan on the picture Kal has in his hands.

"Did you take that?"

Kal smiles. "Yeah. I was about… 12, I think. It was the first trip dad and I took together. Mom had stayed behind for whatever reason, so it was just the two of us. Mom was never really into fishing so it was a great time for dad and I to bond. Anyways, dad couldn't catch a thing that day. I think I caught 4 fishes," he chuckles. "Anyways, I felt bad he hadn't caught anything, so I told him he could take one of my fishes and pretend he'd caught it." He shows you the frame. "After I took it he said he was proud of me for being the way I was." Kal sniffs and your heart breaks. "I wasn't really doing well in school and kids were bullying me all the time, so to hear him say he was proud…" He looks at you for the first time since you came upstairs. "It meant the world to me."

Tears fall down his face. He hadn't told you the story about this particular picture before and now that he has, you understand why it took him so long. You cup his face and kiss his cheek.

"We should get a copy. Take it to the city with us."

He looks at you with a smile on his face despite his sadness. "Yeah?"

You nod. "Yeah."

Before you can even realize what's going on, Kal has lifted you up by the waist as if you weigh nothing and places you on his lap.

Chuckling, you kiss him, savoring the taste of his lips.

"As much as I would love to keep this up," you begin as Kal kisses your neck.

"Pun intended?" He mumbles against your skin.

"Your mother is downstairs."

He instantly pulls away. "Well, that killed it."

You pat both his shoulders with your hands before getting up. "Good! Cause there will be no funny business while your mom is around."

Kal grunts. "What if I send her for groceries?" You throw a sweatshirt on his face. "Ow."

"It's freaking Christmas."

"Exactly. And I have been naughty."3

You laugh at that, unable to keep your poker face on. "Get dressed, you dork. We're waiting downstairs."

You leave the bedroom as if you hadn't been affected by his kiss.

 _Lia, liar._

 **-o0o-**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

* * *

 **That took me a while. Sorry guys!**

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

Clark Kent has always been a hands on kind of guy. Literally.

You discovered that on the early stages of your relationship and that hasn't changed to this day. He's always had to keep his hands on you, whether it was on your on hands, or on your on hand, your shoulders or your waist.

Right now is a perfect example of it.

As you two lay on the couch, each of you reading a book, with you laying down with your head on Kal's lap, he has his hand that is not holding the book, under the neckline of your striped shirt, well, his striped shirt, cupping your naked breast.

"It's comfy," he told you the first time he did it and you had to agree. Funny thing of it is that it's not a sexual touch. Well, maybe a little.

His phone rings and with a sigh, he takes his hand from you to pick it up. Immediately the spot where his hand was gets cold.

"It's Barbara," he says before pressing the call button. "Ms. Minerva. What do I owe the pleasure?"

You chuckle and go back to reading your book.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good. Let me check with Di. Babe?"

You are enthralled in your book so you don't hear him call out for you.

"Babee," he says again as he pokes you on your waist.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"Barb wants to know if it's ok we meet for lunch somewhere near the museum on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, sure, it will be great," you smile sincerely. "I can't take more than an hour though. I've got those visitors from Shanghai arriving at 2."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

You still can't believe how cool Diana is with meeting Barbara. You'd like to think you would be just as at ease were you meeting one of her exes but you'd be lying to yourself.

Truth is, the thought alone of another guy with his paws on your girl make your blood boil. Luckily, you won't have to dwell on the subject .

Since you cooked lunch, Diana is in charge of the dishes. Though you usually help each other, regardless if you had cooked or not, today you decide not to offer help. Instead, you sit on the couch and just watch her move around. As usual, she's put music on. "I _don't do house chores without music. Music makes anything better,"_ she'd told you the first time you asked her about it. She'd been right.

With your shirt on and a pair of boxers, she looks more feminine than if she had one of her fancy dresses on. The sight of her dressed down always brings up thoughts of you and her living in the farm, a couple of kids and a dog running around. You smile. You want every single thing in the world with her.

Unaware of your presence in the room, she calls out for you, rather loudly.

"Kal! What are- Oh!" She squeals when she seems you. "I thought you were in the bedroom."

Smiling, you shake your head. "Nope. Been here all along."

She frowns, making her way to you. "So you were creepily staring at my ass?"

"Not creepily." You wrap your arms around her waist as she wraps her own around your neck. "Just appreciating your assets."

She licks her lips, trying to hide a smile. "Is that what kids are calling it these days?"

"Don't know," you reply as you tug her closer. "Have I told you how much I love it when you were my clothes?"

"Several times, yes," Diana laughs. "Speaking of clothes, I was actually thinking about something that I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why is it that men get crazy when they see women in lingerie but not with swimsuit." You frown. "See, when we go to the beach, men, well, most men, act normally around women in bikinis but with lingerie, men seem to lose it. Why? Sure, the fabric might be different but it does cover all the same parts." You raise an eyebrow. "What?" She asks.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well…" She trails off. "I have very random thoughts when I'm driving to and from work."

You laugh. "Ok, let me think."

She crosses her arms under her chest and even though she is no longer holding you, she is still settled in between your legs. She's waiting patiently, but you can tell she's doing her best not to push you. That's one of the things you love the most about Diana. Her neverending curiosity.

"Well, I think- My perspective, ok?" She nods. "Yes, both garments cover the same bits, but the thing is that- once again, what I think, crude as it may be, when I see you in your underwear, there is a 90% that I will be taking them off later. That doesn't apply to bikinis."

"That did apply to my bikinis when we took those vacations in Italy, remember?"

You smile like a fool when you remember the week you spent in the Amalfi Coast. No work, no friends, no family. Just you and her. Swimming, shopping, drinking, eating… Making love. You actually let out a giggle earning a chuckle from Diana.

"By the look on your face I don't even have to ask if you remember."

"Oh, I remember," you say as you wrap your arms tighter around her. "If those hotel room walls could talk…"

"We'd have to tear them apart," she says as you begin to kiss her neck.

"Brick by brick," you mumble against the skin of her neck.

When your mouths meet, you still taste lemon sorbet you had for dessert. Maybe you should get the rest of that pint and use it for other-

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Arthur groans from the front door, baby Art in his arms. He has his hand covering the baby boy's eyes, even if the baby is looking at another direction. Dramatic. Classic Arthur. "Get a room, you two."

Diana, looking over her shoulder, says "You do know this is our apartment, right?"

"So you keep saying," he mumbles as he heads to the stove. "Any leftovers?"

"Where's Mera, Arthur?" You ask impatiently.

He shrugs. "She's getting ready for girl's afternoon out."

"Oh, shit!" Diana exclaims, earning a complaint from Arthur.

"Hey! There are kids in the premises." The baby lets out an adorable giggle.

Hand in her forehead, Diana says "I had completely forgotten it. Mera is going to kill me."

You squeeze her waist. "Go get dressed before hurricane Mera arrives. I'll hang out with Wolf and the cub."

She kisses your lips quickly before running to the bedroom. Arthur, bummed out that the is no food left on the stove, seats beside you on the couch. AJ stretches his chubby arms towards you and you pick him up gladly.

"Sorry for interrupting you two."

"No, you're not."

Arthur chuckles. "No, I'm not."

AJ reaches for your face and with his tiny hand, couches your chin. He looks puzzled, maybe by the lack of beard on your face.

"Diana and Barbara are finally meeting."

Arthur's eyes widen when he realizes what you said. "Shiiiiiit."

You cover AJ's ears. "Hey. Language." The baby giggles.

"You sure you are ok with that, man? Introducing your girlfriend to your ex is not a very bright idea."

You answer him, but your eyes are glued to the baby in your arms. "Barb isn't just an ex. You know how important she is to me. She helped me become who I am."

"Be that as it may, CK, she is still your ask. I know Diana is evolved in every way possible, but be careful, ok? You just got her back."

"Wow," you say, truly surprised.

"What?"

"That was incredibly mature of you, Arthur. I'm impressed."

He punches your shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"I am out," Diana announces as she enters the living room.

Clad in faded jeans and an oversized sweater, she looks breathtaking, even without makeup.

"You boys behave."

She kisses your lips before kissing AJ's hairy head and Arthur's cheek.

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur salutes.

"Enjoy your day at the spa, babe."

The apartment is silent, only AJ's baby talk filling the silence.

"So…" Arthur says. "Wanna catch a game?"

"Sure."

Arthur gets up and head to the door. "I'm gonna grab some beers and his bottle upstairs."

Once he's out the door, you and the baby look at each other.

"What do you say, bud? Wanna kick back and watch daddy yell at old football games? Yeah?"

When Arthur comes back, AJ is giggling as you blow raspberries on his neck.

"I created a monster," you friend says as he opens a cold one.

 **-o0o-**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

 **A/N: Barbara is not a bad person in my story :)**

* * *

 **Part I: Clark**

You have to admit you are way more nervous than you should be.

You've arrived at the restaurant way earlier than the time you agreed with Diana and Barbara. For whatever reason, you want to check if everything is right with the table.

God, you're so pathetic. If you weren't so-

"Clark!"

You look up to see Barbara, not looking a day older than the last time you saw her years ago, walks up towards you and you immediately pull her in a bear hug.

"Hey, Red. It's so good to see you again."

She kisses your cheek. "You too. God, look at you. You look like Popeye you're so big!"

You actually blush at that. "Yeah, I needed a hobby, so," you shrug. "And you look as amazing as always. I swear, you found the fountain of youth and you're keeping it to yourself."

Barb waves you off. "Oh please. I'm not grading your papers anymore. Stop kissing my ass."

You smile. "Just being honest."

She looks around the restaurant, looking for someone. "Where's Diana? I'm dying to meet her."

You reach for your phone to check the time. "She should be here any minute now. She's got some visitors from Shanghai and she's giving them a workshop on ancient artefacts restauration," you tell her proudly.

"Wow, look at you. Your eyes glow when you talk about her."

You shrug. "She's the love of my life."

Barba cups your cheek. "I'm really happy to hear you say that, Clark. You, of all people, deserve your happy ending."

"I still gotta pinch myself sometimes. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Your phone buzzes and you smile at the text on the screen.

 ** _On my way. Two minutes. -D_**

"You are so whipped," Barbara laughs.

"Yeah," you smile. "I am."

You grin grews even wider when you see Diana entering the restaurant, looking around before the maitrê offers to help her locate her party. Barbara follows your line of sight.

"Is that Diana?" She points to Diana, who waves as she locates you.

"That's my girl," you beam.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

"She's my favorite work of art," you say more to yourself than to Barbara.

"Damn," Barb chuckles. "I think _I'm_ in love with her."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Diana**

It's funny how someone so confident can feel insecure for the simplest of reasons.

The first time that happened to you was when you first met Martha Kent and you wanted nothing more than to please your future mother in law.

The second time, is happening right now.

Barbara was and still is a big part of Kal's life and even though he won't dump you if she doesn't like you, you know how important her approval is to him. In fact, it surprises the heck out of you how you didn't meet her sooner.

When you get to the restaurant, the maitre offers his help finding you a table but you spot Kal with ease. It's always been like that, you and him. You can be in the crowdest place in the world but you always manage to find each other.

You wave at them, trying to appear at ease but you are shaking inside.

Barbara is gorgeous, you decide as you are close enough to see her clearly.

She does not look at all 62 years old. In fact, she doesn't look a day over 45. With long red hair, Barbara is in incredible shape for a woman of any age.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," you excuse yourself as you hug Kal and kiss his lips. "Hi, baby."

"Hey. Everything ok?" Kal asks, sensing something is off.

"Yeah, fine," you wave him off. "Meeting ran a little late." You turn to the older woman. "Barbara Minerva. It is so nice to finally meet you!"

The hug she gives you is warm and sincere and that feels like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

"The pleasure is all mine, Diana." She squeezes your upper arms. "Clark has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

"Likewise," you smile.

Kal pulls yours and then Barbara's chairs and you thank him in unison.

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part III: Barbara**

From the first time Clark told you about Diana, you knew there was something special about the woman.

When you met Clark, he was a boy who had just arrived in the big city after spending his whole life, until then, living in a small town. He was innocent and pure and if he didn't have the correct guidance, he would be lost.

At first, that was all you ever wanted to do, help him.

But with time, you realized that the boy was a man and that you'd been lonely for way too long. It concerned you that he would read more into the relationship you two had than there truly was, so before it was too late, you told him there couldn't be a future for you two, not when you were old enough to be his mother.

" _I just want to learn,"_ he'd said and you knew he wasn't just talking about sex.

Sure, Clark, wasn't a virgin, but having been with only one girl for years, doesn't exactly broaden one's knowledge on how to please other women.

You also taught him everything else about life, literature, globalization and any other topic he was interested in. he was always incredibly smart but before going to college, he was never really interested in the world around him.

Today, Clark Kent is a Pulitzer prize winner and a world renowned journalist.

When he excuses himself to pick up a call from his boss, you and Diana are finally alone for the first time.

"He's told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already," Diana says with a huge smile on her face.

The same can be said about you knowing her, though the many times he called you in the past year, he wasn't particularly happy.

"Look, I wouldn't consider myself Clark's… Friend," you say, though you're not exactly friend is the correct word to describe the relationship you have with him, "And when you left, he was heartbroken."

Diana's posture changes and she seems to become upset. You would too if someone was meddling in your business.

"I'm not judging you," you quickly add, raising both your hands in surrender. "I know you had your reasons for doing what you did and I'm really glad that things worked out for the both of you."

Diana softens at your words. "Thank you."

"And know that he loves you with his soul. He'd been looking for you his whole life."

She smiles at somewhere over your shoulder. "And I'd bene for him."

"Hey, sorry," Clark says when he sits back on the chair beside Diana, kissing her cheek in the process. "So, what did I miss?"

Both you and Diana start to laugh.

 **-o0o-**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Yes, I am alive :p

Also, take a look at my **instagram** , where I post manips for SuperWonder. **Gavill_SW**

Lana Lang FC: Amanda Schull

* * *

 **Part I: Diana**

"God, I'm exhausted," you mumble as Kal locks the apartment door behind you.

After lunch you went back to work and to your surprise, Kal was there to pick you up at the end of the day. You stopped to get some take out before settling in for the night.

"Can't believe it's still Wednesday," you mumble as you flop down on the couch. Kal, washing his hands before setting the table for dinner, hums in agreement.

"Which is why, after we eat, I'll be giving you those foot rubs you like so much."

"Yes!" You groan loudly. "Any chance I can talk you into giving me a back rub too?"

Kal chuckles. "Sure. I do owe you one after all."

You lift an eyebrow, not having the strength to do more. "You do?"

"Yeah," he says as he hands you a glass of perfectly chilled white wine. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you being nice to Barb."

You take a sip, sighing with joy. "It wasn't hard to. She's a very pleasant woman."

He sits on the coffee table before you and reaches for your feet. "Stinky."

"They are not!" You complain, laughing at him feign to smell your feet. He starts pressing the pads of your feet and you once again groan with delight. "Though I have to admit, I'm still not exactly sure how to label your relationship with her."

"Does it need to be labeled?"

You shrug. "Suppose not."

After a moment of silence, he says "I have to admit, I was a little scared you might be jealous of her."

Eyes closed, you don't move. "Why's that?"

Clark chuckles. "You weren't exactly pleased when you met Lana."

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **Part II: Clark**

 _ **Smallville, Kansas**_

 _ **Smallville High**_

 _ **April 15th, 2016**_

 _It feels incredibly odd being back in High School._

 _Well, not in High School, but inside the building where you spent quite a few amount of hours in your teenage years. Though you've always enjoyed working out and playing sports, you didn't spend much time in this particular building. The gym was where the bullies who made your life miserable used to hang out so you kept your distance as often as you could._

 _Tonight, however, the jocks who made your life a living hell for four years, are the last thing in your mind._

 _Diana, who promised she would be there for you, still hasn't arrived._

 _You're not mad, far from it. In truth, you miss her more than you need air and the two weeks she's been in China to consult on a project, have only served to realize how much she means to you._

 _They say absence makes the heart grow fonder._

 _You also know, it will make the sex grow hotter._

 _Two weeks without touching her have made you edgy and grumpy._

 _Before leaving to China, she had promised she would arrive in Kansas in time for your High School reunion, even though you insisted she go straight home and rest._

 _But Diana being Diana, said she would arrive just in time for the event._

 _She's already an hour late._

 _You head to the punch bowl, which obviously has been spiked, and promptly fill a solo cup._

 _Other than greeting others superficially, you haven't talked to anyone and in truth, you don't feel like it. As you gulp down a second cup full of the eerily bright pink liquid, a very familiar voice snaps you out of your self sulking._

" _You are not the Clark Kent I used to make out in the woods with."_

 _You turn around to find the girl who was your first everything._

 _At 5'4", Lana Lang has the attitude of someone twice her size. Her feistiness was one of the reasons you feel for her all those years ago. She looked exactly the same as back then, only a laughline on two near her eyes. Her blonde hair is as long as straight as before but her blue eyes now carry a glow that wasn't present before. You figure the reason for that glow is the protruding belly she's cupping with her hands._

 _Smiling, you say "You are definitely_ _ **not**_ _the Lana Lang I used to make out in the woods with."_

 _She chuckles as she pats her stomach. "Don't worry, you're not the father."_

 _You laugh. "I'd hate for my swimmers to be that slow." You finally hug, her pregnancy literally getting in the way. "Congratulations, Lana. How far along are you?"_

" _Eight months and counting," she sighs. "I love my daughter but I cannot wait for her to get out of my body."_

" _Have you picked out a name yet?"_

 _You chat for about 10 more minutes before the whole gym goes quiet._

 _You don't need to look around to see the reason why._

 _Lana, however, does look towards the entry to see why people stopped talking and she mutters something under her breath you can't make out._

" _What did you say?"_

" _I said, who the hell hired a model to be their date for a high school reunion?"_

 _You finally turn around and sure enough, Diana is surveying the crowd, looking for you. She's dressed impeccably, as usual. She certainly does not look like she's spent the past 20 or so hours inside an airplane traveling across the world to meet you._

 _Diana waves when she sees you and starts making her way to your direction. Lana looks at Diana then back at you and then at Diana again._

" _Wait…" She says, eying you suspiciously. "That's Diana? Your Diana?"_

 _You puff out your chest proudly. "Yep. That's my girl."_

" _Hey," Diana smiles. "Sorry I'm late." She kisses your lips before running her thumb on your lower lip. "There was a customs clearance delay at the airport. Couldn't come any sooner."_

 _You shake your head. "You're here, it's all that matters." You kiss her this time around, deeper than what is considered appropriate as far as PDAs go._

" _Jesus, get a room," Lana says loud enough for you to hear._

 _Diana pushes away from you and quickly wraps her arm possessively around your waist. Could she be… Jealous?_

" _Um, babe, this is Lana Lang. Lana this is Diana Prince, my girlfriend."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part III: Diana**_

 _You swallow hard._

 _Lana Lang, as in middle and high school sweetheart. Lana Lang as in the girl who shared pretty much all of a person's' firsts with Kal._

 _You move your hand from his waist to the back of his neck, feeling you needed to show her he's taken. The fact that she seems to be married and obviously pregnant, are irrelevant to you._

" _Nice to meet you, Lana," you say politely, trying not to let your jealousy turn you into a bitch._

Woah, wait. Jealousy?

" _Pleasure is all mine," the blonde smiles in return._

 _Blonde, blue eyed, your all American girl. You bet she also cooks incredibly well, wants to have 2.5 kids and live in a house with white picket fence. Everything Kal as told you more than once he wants._

" _Excuse me."_

 _You turn around leaving a confused Kal and Lana Lang behind. You head to the punch table and ask "Does that thing have alcohol in it?"_

 _The guy serving the punch chuckles. "What are we? 12? Of course."_

" _Give me two."_

 **.o.o.o.o.o.**

 _ **Part IV: Clark**_

 _You look strangely at Diana's retreating form before turning back to Lana._

" _Is she alright?"_

" _I don't know. SOmething's off." You offer her a sincere smile. "Can you excuse me for a bit?"_

" _Sure." She pats her belly. "Baby girl is using my bladder as a football anyways. Gotta pee."_

 _You find Diana gulping down what seems to be a full glass of punch. That is not going to end well._

 _Danny, one of the many who bullied you back in school, is trying to talk Diana up, but she's too busy drinking to notice._

" _Beat it, Danny," you say as you stand between him and Diana. He tries to toughen up, but you are no longer the scrawny kid he used to steal lunch money from. "I said beat it!" You repeat and he does what he is told, leaving you and Diana._

 _You touch her upper arm gently. "Babe, are you ok?"_

" _Of course I'm ok," she says with a smile but you are not buying it._

" _You do know you are a horrible liar, right?" She bites her lower lip. Of course she knows. "What's wrong? Did something happen in China?"_

 _She shakes her head. "No, it's nothing like that."_

 _You cup her face gently, not caring about the people around you looking at you both. "What is it then?"_

 _Diana sighs and says something you can't make out. "What's that?"_

" _I'm jealous, ok?" She snaps, speaking loud enough for a few people around the refreshment tables to hear her._

 _You lift your brows. "Of whom?"_

 _She nods towards Lana. "Her."_

 _You chuckle. "Why?"_

 **Present**

Diana's jaw sets, yet her eyes remain closed. "She was your first everything, Kal. First loves always leave something behind."

"Well, that doesn't mean I was ever going to try to get into her pants."

She opens her eyes. "You know it's not the physical part that worries me, Kal."

You squeeze her feet. "I know. The thought of someone having your heart is worse than someone having your body. Though the latter does make my blood boil."

"Why don't we, instead of thinking about a hypothetical situation," Diana says as she moves so she is sitting on your lap, arms around your neck.

"Oh, hi there," you say with a smile.

"We put our time to better use?"

Smirking, you pull her closer. "You don't have to ask me twice."

 **-o0o-**


End file.
